Súcubo
by SakkaEienkami
Summary: Draco Malfoy comienza su sexto año en Hogwats, y con ello su propia guerra. Así decide abandonar sus intereses y dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a la orden secreta que se está creando dentro del castillo. YAOI Drarry
1. Primer Ritual: Colocando el Tablero

**Súcubo**

**Primer Ritual.**

_**Colocando el Tablero**_

La sala común estaba completamente fría, como debía de ser, como le encantaba que fuese. La lumbre de la chimenea apenas alcanzaba a iluminar el rostro de los presentes, y su calor era aún menor. Las sombras negras y grises bailaban juguetonas con los rostros, las túnicas oscuras, los emblemas verdes y las serpientes plateadas. Una llama se contoneaba en una danza seria, atrayente, en los ojos de Draco Malfoy. Estaba perdido en las profundidades del fuego. El resto sólo esperaban a que dijese algo.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó al fin Zabini, no soportando la tensión.

Milcent Bulstrode y Pansy Parkinson se removieron incómodas en sus asientos, sabiendo que la interrupción sería molesta para el rubio, pero a la vez deseosas de escucharle hablar. El resto de los muchachos simplemente apartaron la mirada, también a la espera.

-Todavía no.-Susurró Malfoy. Sus ojos estaban hipnotizados, ausentes, mientras su atención se centraba en el ambiente que les rodeaba. Amaba el frío, amaba la soledad, amaba el silencio, pero más que nada, amaba la camaradería escondida y protectora que cada Slytherin le dedicaba y guardaba para todos los suyos.-Todavía no.-Repitió suavemente.

-¿Cuánto falta?- "¿Cuándo te decidirás?" Parecían decir todos mudamente, pero solo Blaise se atrevía a hablar.

-Aún no.-Sólo dijo de nuevo.

Pansy suspiró y se inclinó hacia delante, rendida, dando por finalizado el extraño ritual de ansiada tensión. Nott se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se peinó el pelo despreocupadamente.

-¿Estáis todos seguros de esto?-

-¿Quién no lo está?-Casi gritó Bulstrode, molesta.-Si tienes la más mínima duda al respecto, Nott, entonces quizás no deberías de estar en este lugar en este momento.-Unos asentimientos contundentes por parte de sus compañeros ayudaron a amilanar a Nott.

-No estoy dudando.-Crispó los dedos tratando de esconder su incomodidad.-Sólo digo que estamos arriesgando mucho. Después no nos podremos echar atrás. Desde el momento en el que se tome la decisión, habremos marcado una línea que no se puede traspasar. Será un pacto irreversible.-

-Enseñadme las manos.-El susurro de Draco fue escuchado por todos, provocando un escalofrío general. Intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa pero, poco a poco, fueron obedeciendo, descubriéndose la manga de sus túnicas e inclinando los brazos hacia delante, en dirección al fuego, con las palmas boca arriba. Malfoy observó una a una las pálidas muñecas de sus compañeros, efecto acrecentado por la oscuridad del lugar y las bromas del fuego.-Aquí y ahora haremos ese pacto de lealtad del que hablaba Nott.-Le dedicó un cabeceo al muchacho, el cual sonrió nervioso.-Un juramento que pone en juego nuestras vidas. Ninguno de ustedes está obligado a hacerlo, así que quien tenga miedos, que se levante ahora y se marche.-Al ver que nadie hacía un mínimo gesto, ni siquiera un parpadeo, todos los ojos puestos en él, agregó.-Tened en cuenta que desde el momento en el que cerremos esto, estamos condenándonos a una muerte prematura. Muy posiblemente ni la mitad de los que hoy jure pasarán del fin de año.-Nada. Nadie se movió.- ¿Estáis seguros?-

Se escucharon murmullos, simples, palabras afirmativas. "Sí" "Sí, Malfoy" "Por supuesto" "Hasta el final" "Sin duda" "Seguros" Luego, complacido por la lealtad que se respiraba en el aire y con el pecho henchido de orgullo por sus compañeros, Draco alzó la varita y pronunció las palabras que uno a uno fueron aceptando, que cada cual marcó como la sentencia de su condena. Indudablemente había honor en el aire.

* * *

-Por Merlín y la divina Medea.-Se escandalizó una chica de tercero acercándose a su compañera. Malfoy alzó una ceja, molesto. Esas dos muchachas no dejaban de hablar desde que se había sentado en la mesa de la sala común para terminar la tarea de astronomía. Eran escandalosas y repelentes. ¿Qué hacían en Slytherin? Cotillas como esas deberían de estar en Hufflpuff, o en Ravenclaw mejor.- ¿Qué es lo que lees, Susan? Esa es una revista muy…-No terminó la frase, pero habló bien alto, para que todo el mundo fuese participe de su rubor. Su amiga le miró con complicidad, las mejillas encendidas. 

-Es la revista más picante de la juventud mágica.-Asintió con orgullo. Draco bufó y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. No estaba de humor para chicas con ganas de protagonizar un espectáculo.-Escucha lo que pone aquí.-Lo que suponía. Ahora leería en voz alta uno de esos artículos de prensa rosa. Sólo esperaba que no hablase de Eric McThomson. Ese modelo le estaba sacando de sus casillas. Actuaba de una forma impropia para un descendiente de una familia tan respetable como era la McThomson.-Es sobre las tendencias sexuales, el sexo, las fantasías y las perversiones.-Draco terminó de guardar su estuche y metió el pergamino en su mochila. La biblioteca estaría más tranquila.-"_El ochenta por ciento de las desviaciones sexuales_-Comenzó a recitar la niña en voz alta y clara, temblando porque era consciente de que la mayoría de la mesa y la mitad de las cercanas estaban pendiente de ella.-_son debidas a frustraciones o el llevar una vida muy meticulosa. El sexo es una forma de desahogue de la vida, por ello se comprende que una persona con una vida normal, acostumbrada a mandar y ser obedecido, en la cama le gusta ser dominado. _

_Una encuesta realizada en una población de Hollyberrie, entre amas de casa, dio como resultado que el sesenta y cinco de los maridos trabajadores, que suelen llevar las de mandar en sus hogares, gustan de desahogar sus tensiones dándole el mando a su mujer en la vida sexual. Un veintidós por ciento admite que de vez en cuando se intercambian los papeles dominantes-dominador, y sólo un trece niega rotundamente haber realizado jamás fantasías de ese tipo._"-Draco se puso la mochila al hombro y al darse la vuelta se topó cara contra frente de Milcent Bulstrode. La chica era un palmo más baja que él. Le miraba sonriente, casi a punto de soltar una carcajada.

-¿Algún problema?-Preguntó con frialdad, alzando una ceja.

-¿Eso quiere decir que "el Rey" disfruta siendo dominado en la cama?-Lo dijo en un susurro, pero eso no le salvó de recibir una mirada furiosa de su compañero.-Perdón.-Pidió cuando este pasaba a su lado, ignorándole.

-Deja de escuchar retazos de revistas basura.-Le dedicó dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la sala común.

Había demostrado que estaba enfadado por haber usado el lenguaje en clave, prohibido en la vida cotidiana, delante de todo el mundo. Sin embargo tenía que admitir que él mismo había pensado lo mismo "_¿Le gustará a El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ser amarrado en la cama?_" antes de que su compañera hiciese sus pensamientos palabras.

Se dirigió a la biblioteca en silencio. Por el camino se encontró con Thomas y Nott, por separado, paseando por los pasillos de las mazmorras, y un poco más adelante, cerca del aula de aritmancia, Zabini se unió a él.

-¿Esta noche _habrán dulces_?-Susurró mientras sacaba una carpeta de su mochila, camuflando la pregunta con el movimiento, sin mirarle una sola vez.

-No. No es conveniente hacerlo demasiado seguido.-Draco tenía la vista fija en el pasillo, al frente, sin mostrar interés por las palabras intercambiadas.

-¿Entonces cuando? Me ha llegado un nuevo paquete y es preferible comerse la bollería antes de que se pase.-

Draco se detuvo y observó a su amigo a los ojos. Eran noticias realmente importantes, o al menos jugosas. Señaló con la barbilla el cuarto de baño de un poco más adelante. Entraron y se aseguraron de que todos los habitáculos estaban vacíos, luego conjuraron un hechizo silenciador y cerraron mágicamente la puerta.

-Habla ahora.-Le ordenó apoyándose contra la pared y dejando caer la mochila a un lado.

-Tengo tres a mi mando, y seis más al mando de cada tres, bueno, siete dentro de poco en uno de ellos.-

-No.-Ordenó cortante el rubio.-Solo seis por líder. Serán seisenas. Seis contando con el líder.-Pronunció claramente.

-Entonces comandaré otra seisena más, puesto que me sobran cuatro personas.-

-No. Sólo puedes estar a cargo de tres líderes, más sería demasiada carga. Pasa los que sobren a otro encargado. ¿Sabes si Nott ha llenado su cupo?-

-Él parece ir bien, no estoy seguro, no me he tomado la libertad de preguntarle ni tampoco creo que cuente nada.-Draco asintió comprendiendo.-Sin embargo Allen últimamente está muy deprimido. Creo que no lo logrará antes de la siguiente reunión y teme defraudarte.-

-Tranquilízale.-Otra orden. Draco se llevó la mochila al hombro y se dispuso a irse.-Encárgate de que se sienta seguro. No quiero tener a gente atemorizada a mí alrededor. No me lo voy a comer, al fin y al cabo no puse ningún plazo. Entrégale a tus cuatro sobrantes a él.-

-Espera.-El rubio se giró apremiándole.-Es respecto a El Príncipe. Últimamente hace demasiados movimientos ¿No crees? La situación está demasiado activa. Parece un avispero.-

Draco sonrió en respuesta.

-El Príncipe está nervioso, y el Juzgado sólo mete la pata, lo que ayuda a ponerle todavía más nervioso. Aún así no hay de qué preocuparse. La Cabeza de El Príncipe es fría, sabrá mantener sus Manos controladas hasta que sea el momento adecuado.-

-¿Y a nosotros nos conviene?-Blaise le miró exasperado.-Quiero decir; No soporto que se mueva con tanta libertad. Quizás deberíamos de restringirle un poco, sin que se de cuenta.-

-No-La palabra fue clara y la orden directa. Zabini se puso rígido inmediatamente, sintiendo que estaba siendo regañado.-Aún no.-Pronunció lentamente.

-Lo comprendo.-

Draco le dedicó un asentimiento como despedida, quitó los conjuros del baño, y salió al pasillo. Blaise le seguiría tras cinco minutos, seguramente. Al disponerse a cruzar un recodo se detuvo al escuchar una voz femenina que le resultaba demasiado conocida. Con expresión casual se apoyó contra la pared y comenzó a observarse las uñas, entretenido, prestando atención a la conversación ajena que se dirigía en su dirección.

-El marcador aún no tiene un sólo punto y Snape ya nos quita veinte. En nuestro primer día.-Apuntó la joven. Otra voz, masculina y molesta, le respondió.

-Esa víbora nos habría quitado el derecho a tener marcador de no estar ahí McGonnagal.-

-Suerte tuvimos.-

-No del todo.-Refunfuñó el muchacho.-La vieja bruja se atrevió a castigar a Harry injustamente.-

-Agradece que tan sólo…-Hermione Granger se detuvo de pronto al girar una esquina y encontrarse directamente contra la figura de su peor enemigo. Un gesto de asco cruzó su cara.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Draco burlón.- ¿Ya le estás pegando tu suerte a Gryffindor, comadreja? No tienes suficiente como que la cuenta de tu familia esté en grandes números rojos como para que también la esté la de tu casa.-

-¡No, Ron!-La muchacha tomó a su amigo del brazo, bajándoselo antes de que pudiese maldecir al rubio.-No merece la pena.-Le dedicó una mirada de odio mientras seguía caminando.

Draco se rió y continuó también su camino.

-Eso habrían sido otros diez puntos menos para Griffindor.-Comentó en voz suficientemente alta como para que los dos chicos le escuchasen.-Lástima.-Se dijo.

Cuando ya se encontraba a una distancia prudencial de los dos tercios del Trío Magnífico, se encontró con una muchacha de primero caminando en sentido contrario por el pasillo. Le dedicó una mirada sonriente y la niña se ruborizó apartando la vista. Justo cuando llegó a su lado, se detuvo y le miró a la cara. La muchacha también se paró, nerviosa, esperando a que le dijese algo.

-Perdona, hermosa, por casualidad no serás de Griffindor ¿No?-Sus ojos grises se posaron en el escudo de león sobre el pecho de la niña, la cual asintió, percatándose a su vez de la serpiente que lucía en su pecho Draco.

El rubio azucaró aún más su expresión. Había aprendido que de vez en cuando merecía la pena fingir algo de dulzura. Podía ganar demasiado.

-Hay un muchacho en tu casa, indudablemente le conoces, Harry Potter, que ha sido detenido. El profesor Snape me ha ordenado entregarle una cosa, pero no tengo ni idea de donde se encuentra ¿Me ayudarías?-

La pequeña se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, estaba acobardada por la presencia de Malfoy, pero no dudaba de sus buenas intenciones. Al cabo de un segundo se atrevió a sonreír.

-Creo que está en la sala de trofeos.-

-¿Seguro?-

La niña asintió encantadoramente con la cabeza.

-Eres un cielo.-Le tomó el pelo y se lo acarició.-Muchas gracias.-Y sin más, consciente de que atrás dejaba a una ferviente admiradora de por vida, cambió su rumbo hacia la mencionada sala, que quedaba bastante lejos de la biblioteca, pero la desviación merecía la pena.

No tardó ni diez minutos y ya estaba ahí, observando por la puerta entreabierta la figura de Harry Potter arrodillado y limpiando con un palo y un trapo húmedo los huecos de debajo de la estantería de trofeos. Una sonrisa complacida asomó al rostro del rubio.

Observó las caras molestas de Harry por unos minutos más, disfrutando de cada una de sus expresiones y sus posiciones dolorosas para conseguir sacar todo el polvo acumulado. En un momento dado el muchacho estiró a espalda, inclinándose hacia atrás aún de rodillas, y comenzó a frotarse el hombro derecho, visiblemente adolorido. Draco suspiró.

-En ese estado serías un blanco demasiado fácil la próxima vez que te pille por los pasillos.-Murmuró sin intenciones de ser oído. Miró a ambos lados del corredor, asegurándose de que no había nadie, luego se acuclilló y apuntó desde su punto perfecto hacia la estantería.-Quizás necesites algo de magia. Quiero tenerte pronto de nuevo en circulación.-Un rayo transparente, como una ráfaga de aire, salió de su varita y la estantería se balanceó saltando sobre sus patas como si fuese una nariz con picores. Harry la observó asombrado y se inclinó para ver lo que podía haber debajo, y en ese mismo momento un enorme y evidente estornudo por parte del mueble sacó todo el polvo que tenía. Harry Potter escupió la pelusa y suciedad que le habían entrado en la boca abierta mientras Draco Malfoy se daba la vuelta, orgulloso de si mismo, y seguía su paseo, ahora sí, en dirección a la Biblioteca.

* * *

-_Hou, Hou, Hou_.-Cantaba Blaise en la ducha, enjabonándose el pelo.- 

_Con diez barriles aguardándome en la despensa, _

_Ya tengo mi vida y mi noche hecha._

_Sólo necesito el viento en la cara_

_y un reino de agua salada._

_ Hou, Hou, Hou. _

_De sangre vertida y vino derramado, _

_sólo la camaradería limpia nuestro pasado._

_Y no me arrepiento de una sola noche_

_en la que gané tantas monedas, joyas y broches._

_Hou, Hou, Hou. _

_Y si abandonar el pillaje y la muerte_

_de mi asentimiento dependiese,_

_le diría al grumete cobarde:_

_"¡Antes que me corten el gaznate!". _

_Hou, Hou, Hou.-_

-Oh, por Merlín y sus treinta putas.-Maldijo Draco tapándose los oídos.-Deja de cantar canciones de borracho en mi baño.-Se acomodó la toalla a las caderas y continuó con su escrutinio de su barbilla y mejillas.- ¿Tu te afeitas?-Preguntó de pronto.

-Por supuesto que sí. El hecho de que a los dieciséis años sigas siendo un niño imberbe, no significa que el resto de la humanidad también.-

El rubio le dedicó una mirada capaz de fundir la cortina de la ducha y atravesarle el corazón, venenosa.

-El hecho de que seas un adolescente precoz no significa que el resto de la humanidad también lo deba de ser. Recuerda que en tu familia hasta tu madre tiene bigote.-

-¿Eso que oigo en tu voz es envidia, Malfoy?-Se burló el muchacho sacando la cabeza.

-Eso que escuchas en mi voz es la certeza de que te vas a pasar la próximas dos semanas al cargo de las listas "F" de El Oculto.-Le encomendó con malicia.

Blaise maldijo en voz alta, luego trató de negociar.

-No deberías de mezclar los problemas personales y los laborales. Dos semanas con esa lista es muy abusivo. Ni siquiera Thomas aguantó más de tres días sin terminar con un ataque de nervios. Es demasiado papeleo.-

-Pues entonces procura cerrar el pico.-Se inclinó y tomó del armario que había debajo del lavabo una crema para pieles sensibles. Luego procedió a aplicársela en la cara.-Hablando de eso. Estás llevando tú la distribución de tareas ¿Cierto?-

-Sí, aunque últimamente le estoy pidiendo ayuda a Scott. Tener un secretario no me viene del todo mal ¿Sabes?-El ruido de la ducha se detuvo y segundos más tarde el muchacho salió de tras la cortina colocándose una toalla en la cadera, aún con gotas brillantes recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

-No abuses demasiado de tu poder.-

-No lo hago. Scott se ofreció. Había terminado ya con sus encargos y las seisenas a su mando no dan demasiado problemas. Son maduritas ya.-Murmuró con un deje de envidia.-¿Por qué lo preguntas¿Tienes alguna otra tarea que deba de añadir?-

-Sí. Hasta ahora me había hecho cargo yo de El Anular de El Príncipe, pero supongo que voy a terminar mezclando lo personal con lo profesional, así que me gustaría que, por si acaso, encargases a alguien más esa misión. Únicamente como tarea complementaria. No le des prioridad.-

-¿Quieres que haga una lista de turnos? Puedo distribuir a siete chicos que vigilen en tres turnos diarios a El Anular, así podrán descansar debidamente.-

-No. Si haces algo así escoge mejor a siete chicos distintos cada semana. Rotando de esa forma jamás se notará. Tampoco quiero un espionaje intensivo.-Desestimó terminando de aplicarse la crema y apagando la luz del espejo, se volvió a su amigo y le sonrió.-Con saber si tiene contacto con La Cabeza y qué tipo de contacto mantiene, tengo.-

-Entendido.-Blaise aceptó la misión. Ambos muchachos salieron del baño y se dirigieron a sus respectivas camas. Justo antes de acostarse, el más alto miró al rubio.-Por cierto. Hay un rumor que se está esparciendo por la sala común…-Dudó si debía de continuar. En su tono se entendía un aire burlón que daba a entender que tan sólo era el comienzo de una broma. Draco se lo permitió con una sonrisa desentendida.-algo sobre que a los que les gustan dominar les encanta ser dominados.-

-Oh, dios.-Murmuró Malfoy ahogando una risa.- ¿Tú también leyendo revistas malas?-

-Me preguntaba qué clase de perversiones sexuales serían tu tipo.-

-¿Quieres que te responda directamente a una pregunta tan personal?-Draco se metió bajo las sábanas y apagó la luz de su mesilla. Esperando la respuesta se peinó el pelo lacio con los dedos. Era de una suavidad extrema, relajante.

-No me molestaría si me contases.-

-Entonces escucha atentamente.-El muchacho cerró los ojos y ahogó una sonrisa.-Me pone imaginarme cómo uno de mis subordinados me atrapa un día contra la pared y me penetra violentamente, forzándome mientras yo me muero de la excitación. Últimamente tengo mucho un sueño al respecto.-Continuó burlón.

-¿Sí¿Con un tío? Déjame adivinar.-Blaise dio un silencio dramático a sus palabras.-Es conmigo¿verdad?-

-¡Por Merlín¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Fue difícil, pero las miradas que me estabas echando en la ducha me dieron una pista.-

-¿Algún día harás mi fantasía realidad?-Susurró suplicante, poniendo carita de cachorrito necesitado aún sabiendo que en la oscuridad reinante nadie le vería.

-Umh…-Rezongó el muchacho, medio dormido.-Algún día, puede ser. Pero habrá un problema.-

-¿Cual?-

-No me van los tios.-

-Lástima.-Draco sonrió y se dio la vuelta sobre sí mismo, ahora tratando de conciliar el sueño. Cuando estaba cerrando los ojos no podría evitar sonreír y sonreír más por la jugarreta recién gastada. Decir verdades que jamás son tomadas en serio era la mejor forma de ocultar algo. La única mentira que había dicho era el nombre de su acosador fantasioso. A Draco Malfoy le interesaba otra persona, pero también era cierto que estaba demasiado ocupado haciéndole la vida imposible a dicha persona como para poder pararse a seducirle.

* * *

-La poción Morties es una variación, mejor dicho, una adaptación, de la Noxter que vimos la semana pasada.-Explicaba el profesor Snape, paseando con el libro de pociones entre las mesas y calderos de sus estudiantes, los cuales, la mayoría rígidos, le seguían con la mirada y algo de miedo.-¿Alguien sabría decirme cuales son los cambios que fueron puestos?-Pasó sus ojos, pequeñitos y odiosos, por los alumnos.-¿Siempre he de preguntar si hay alguien más?-La mano alzada se agitó nerviosamente. Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Cansado también alzó la mano.- ¿Malfoy?- 

-Supongo que arreglarían el defecto de la muerte prematura y el envejecimiento craneal.- De otra forma sería una putada, pensó para sí.

-No lo arregló exactamente, pero sí que lo redujo.-Concedió.-Cinco puntos para Slytherin.

El muchacho rubio sonrió aceptando el regalo, procurando no mirar hacia atrás, puesto que sabía que tendría los ojos de una muy molestar Hermione Granger pendiente de agujerear su nuca con todo su odio.

-Además de eso también se agregó una habilidad más. Alguien que me la diga.-

Otra vez la muchacha de Gryffindor levantó su brazo. Snape siguió esperando, esperanzado. El rubio se giró para ver como Ron Weasley se inclinaba hacia su compañera y le susurraba algo. La chica le respondía a regañadientes, y el pelirrojo alzaba la mano un segundo después. Malfoy se rió por la jugarreta, pero no funcionaría. Snape se mostró asombrado, pero no cedió, como había predicho el Slytherin. Un poco más tarde también Harry Potter tenía la mano arriba.

-Bien. Ya veo que nadie, decente, es capaz de contestar.-

_Eso de decente ha sido demasiado directo_, pensó Draco torciendo el gesto. Y justo como había imaginado otra persona expresó en voz alta sus ideas.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso de _decente_?-Weasley se había levantado de su asiento y tenía las manos sobre su pupitre, exigiendo una explicación.

-Cinco puntos menos para Griffindor, por romper la paz de la clase.-Snape entrecerró sus ojos calculadores con diversión, aunque esta sólo era una mueca borrosa en su cara de hastío.-Y serán cinco más si no se sienta ahora mismo y mantiene esa boca cerrada. Tras ser obedecido por un rojo Weasley, continuó.-Ahora abran sus libros por la página ciento doce y observen la explicación sobre la poción. Quiero un trabajo de cinco páginas para el próximo día, y la poción realizada para finales de semana.-Un murmullo de decepción general siguió al hombre hasta que se sentó en su mesa.-Comiencen ya.-

Draco se levantó de su asiento, seguido por Goyle, que compartía mesa con Crabbe, y se dirigió al armario de ingredientes. Por el camino una cabellera negra se situó justo delante de él. Estuvo tentado de hacer un comentario agudo, pero decidió que Gryffindor había perdido ya demasiados puntos esa semana como para incitar a su representante a una pelea verbal delante del profesor de pociones.

Al llegar al armario alzó una mano para tomar un frasco de Laurisilva que estaba en el estante superior, pero era demasiado bajo y no alcanzaba, sus dedos rozaron el cristal, provocando que este se deslizase hacia atrás, y se puso aún más de puntilla. Le dolía el cuello. Una mano se adelantó y tomó el frasquito sin problemas, alcanzándoselo.

-Gracias.-Le dijo sin más, alzando los ojos hacia su gorila. Justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de Goyle el que le había cedido la Laurisilva, sino que ni más ni menos que Harry Potter, el cual, por su cara de sorpresa, parecía que tampoco se había dado cuenta de a quién le había hecho el favor hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Sin saber por qué un malestar agradable nació en el estómago de Draco, el cual luchaba por no bajar la vista, azorado. ¿Le había dado las gracias a Potter¿Qué se decía en esos momentos¿Valía retirar lo dicho¿Serviría de algo, además de sonar infantil?

-Aparta.-Con tan buenos modales, Goyle le dio un empujón al pelinegro, interponiéndose en el campo visual de Draco e impidiendo, definitivamente, que el chico pudiese decir algo que le encauzase de nuevo en su línea normal de odios e insultos por Potter. Sin esperar más, Malfoy se dio media vuelta y se sentó en su asiento. Sólo entonces se acordó de que se había olvidado de tomar el resto de los ingredientes.

Blaise le lanzó una mirada interrogante. _¿Qué pasó con lo que falta?_, le preguntó con la mirada.

-¿Podrías ir tu? No alcanzo.-

El pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa y se levantó.

-A ver cuando das el estirón.-

Lo peor es que ya lo he dado. Draco se habría avergonzado de no haber estado a la vista de todo el mundo, por el contrario sólo puso los ojos en blanco con cara de enfado.

-Me temo que no voy a crecer más de esto

Poco después, Harry regresó a su asiento y él fingió no verle. Tampoco fue necesario, el muchacho ni siquiera parecía mínimamente interesado en reírse de él por su error anterior.

Mientras Blaise hacía la poción, Draco comenzó a buscar información que luego intercambiaría con su compañero. Subrayó las partes más importantes del libro y tomó notas, olvidándose de sus problemas hasta que finalizó la hora.

-Ya ha pasado una semana.-Escuchó que le decía el otro cuando estaban recogiendo las cosas.- ¿Crees que ya es momento para que lo hagamos?

Alguien chocó contra el hombro de Malfoy e hizo que se le cayese el pergamino. Lo recogió sin siquiera molestarse en gritar a nadie. Miraba fijamente a su compañero.

-Todavía no. No estamos preparados.-Alzó la vista cuando la misma persona que había chocado contra él se detuvo repentinamente.

Potter le miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, como si le acabase de oír decir en voz alta: "Soy un Mortifago y tengo la marca en mi brazo" Draco le lanzó una mirada de _Muérete, Potter_ y continuó guardando las cosas en su mochila.

-¿Y qué le pasa a ese?-

-¿Qué le va a pasar? Qué es un paranoico que ve dementores en todas partes.-

El pelirrojo le rió el chiste y ambos salieron juntos del aula, no sin antes despedirse con un gesto de cabeza del profesor de pociones. Ya en el pasillo, entre la multitud de estudiantes, Blaise miró hacia atrás.

-¿Crees que sospecha algo?-

-¿Quién¿Potter o Snape?-

-Ya que estamos, ambos.-

-No. Ninguno. Están demasiado concentrados en matar serpientes que se enrollan en sus botas como para ver las que cuelgan de los árboles, sobre sus cabezas.-

-Pues Snape actúa últimamente demasiado frío, y Potter… ya viste su reacción.-

-Potter siempre reacciona así.-

-¿Y Snape?-

-Snape es Snape.-Dijo dando por finalizada la discusión. Apretó el paso y se dirigió al aula de adivinación. Una de las asignaturas que más odiaba del curso. Cuando estaba en el tercer pasillo se despidió de su compañero. Él no había elegido esa optativa. Sin embargo Draco la necesitaba demasiado como para prescindir de ella. Si tan sólo tuviese mejores profesores…

Esa tarde, a la hora de la cena, vio como Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley susurraban cosas. El pelirrojo parecía demasiado divertido para agrado de Malfoy. Cuando esos tres traían algo entre manos Weasley siempre sonreía así. Unos segundos después, su hermana pequeña, Ginny Weasley se acercó a ellos e intercambió unas palabras. Potter parecía demasiado molesto por la conversación, pero no dijo nada, tan sólo se puso rígido. La pequeña exclamó algo, se rió y miró hacia la mesa de los Slytherin. Draco solo frunció el ceño. Definitivamente se traían algo entre mano. Justo en ese momento Blaise se inclinó hacia él.

-¿Te pasa algo? No has comido nada.-

-Hay que vigilar a los leones. Creo que no es más que una trastada, pero no quiero que ésta termine entorpeciéndonos. Ya sabes cómo disfrutan metiéndose en nuestro camino y estropeándonos las cosas aún sin darse cuenta.-

Blaise asintió.

-Yo me encargo de eso. Ahora come algo.-Le acercó la bandeja de albóndigas, pero el chico las rechazó. Entonces tomó la de las papas. Malfoy le miró enfadado. Odiaba las papas fritas. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.- ¿Qué te acerco?-

-El pastel de carne.-Respondió Malfoy sin mirarle. Bajó la vista a sus piernas y ojeó el libro de Adivinación. La tarea en sí no era complicada, era demasiado sencilla, a decir verdad, pero las clases iban demasiado lento. No podía perder el tiempo siguiendo el ritmo de sus compañeros, por ello procuraba terminar rápido lo que le mandaban para continuar con sus estudios a parte, tres lecciones más avanzados.

-Come.-

Al alzar la vista vio que Blaise le acercaba un tenedor con un pedazo de puré y carne picada. Puso el libro sobre la mesa y siguió leyéndolo, abriendo la boca para que su compañero pudiese alimentarle como a un niño chico.

-¿Está interesante?-

-Es un tostón.-

-¿Por qué no le encargas eso a otro? Estoy seguro que tu tienes más obligaciones.-Le acercó otro tenedor y Draco lo aceptó.

-Y estoy seguro que tú tienes tu propia comida que comer. Deja de alimentarme.-

-Si no lo hago yo, no lo harás tú. Traga.-El rubio obedeció y continuó tomando lo que el chico le daba.

Segundos más tarde Thomas se inclinó hacia ellos, sentado enfrente.

-Oye ¿Qué les pasa a los leones? No dejan de mirar para acá.-

-Están tramando algo.-Respondió Draco sin preocuparse por comprobarlo por sí mismo. Masticó y volvió a abrir la boca, cuando recibió su ración de comida continuó hablando.-No te preocupes, ya le mandado a Blaise que se encargue.-

-¿Y se puede saber por qué le tienes trabajando como tu niñera?-Se burló.

-Porque estoy demasiado ocupado haciendo otras cosas más importantes.-Alzó la vista y miró fijamente a Thomas.-Si quieres te las paso a ti. ¿Quieres?- El otro negó.

Draco aprovechó para mirar de refilón la mesa de los Griffindor. No eran solamente el Trío Magnífico, era toda la mesa en sí la que estaba revolucionada. Eso que se cocía era algo grande. Una chica de los leones se levantó entonces y corrió a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Draco entrecerró los ojos. Algo demasiado grande.

-Malfoy.-Le llamó Blaise, con el tenedor al lado de su mejilla, esperando a que el chico abriese la boca, pero este estaba demasiado ocupado observando como una información corría de boca en boca entre los Ravenclaw. Lo peor de todo es que después lanzaban miradas descaradas hacia los Slytherin. Eso no le gustaba nada. Un sabor amargo se arremolinó en su estómago.

-Malfoy.-No hizo caso a Blaise, corrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que otro informador Griffindor había hecho lo mismo en la mesa Hufflpuff.

-Oh, Merlín.-Maldijo siendo consciente de las dimensiones que estaba abarcando eso. Esto no sería una bromita más dentro de la lista del trío magnífico, esto sería un atentado en gran escala.-Blaise, duplica la guardia en la torre Gryffindor.-

-Lo que tu quieras.-El pelirrojo, enfadado, le tomó de la barbilla y le hizo mirarle.-Ahora abre la boca y come. Tampoco desayunaste esta mañana por leer ese maldito libro.-

A regañadientes y con una mirada de puro odio el rubio abrió la boca, permitiendo que su amigo le metiese la comida. En ese justo y preciso momento las tres casas restantes estallaron en carcajadas, gritos, silbidos y comentario que, por estar tan entremezclados, resultaron imposibles de entender. El rubio se giró de inmediato, lívido, temiendo que todo se hubiese desarrollado demasiado rápido como para poder impedirlo, pero no encontró en ninguna parte del gran salón, ni de su propia mesa, un motivo por el cual las tres casas estuviesen tan alborotadas. Incluido los profesores habían levantado su atención buscando el problema.

-¿Qué les pasa?-Volvió a preguntar Thomas.

-Oye, Draco…-Susurró Pansy levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia el chico, el cual se inclinó hacia atrás para poder mirarle y escucharle mejor entre el griterío.-Creo que están diciendo algo sobre tí, Blaise, y una relación secreta.-

El chico se puso más pálido de lo normal.

-¿De qué estas hablando?-Giró la cabeza y descubrió, para su horror, que realmente las tres mesas no estaban mirando a los Slytherin, le estaban mirando a él y a su compañero, silbándole a él y a su compañero, gritándole a él y a su compañero, y haciendo todo lo que hacían a él y su compañero.-Suficiente.-Gruñó apartando la atención de los estúpidos estudiantes y volviendo a mirar su libro.

Blaise no intentó que siguiese comiendo, prefirió llevar a partir de ese momento su tenedor a su propia boca.

* * *

Al principio pensó que tódo se quedaría en una bromita de un almuerzo, pero se equivocaba, esto realmente era una broma y de las grandes, de las gordas, de esas que llevaban el sello del Trío Magnífico. Allá a donde fuese Malfoy estaba todo el mundo cuchicheando y señalándole, incluso más de algún valiente se atrevía a lanzarle un comentario jocoso, consiguiendo hacerse víctima de los hechizos de sus guardaespaldas. Hasta tal punto había llegado el asunto que Malfoy se había visto obligado a pedirle a Blaise que dejase de acompañarle de clase en clase. Aún así no dejó de sentarse en su lado en todas las aulas, lo que provocó más de un comentario fuera de lugar cuando los profesores no prestaban atención. 

Una semana más tarde, el cotilleo no sólo no se había acallado, sino que había crecido hasta el punto de que las chicas murmuraban historias de terror sobre muchachos pillados a escondidas a altas horas de la noche en camas agenas, besuqueos en medio del pasillo y roces encendidos cuando nadie les veía. Todo eso ponía de muy mal humor a Zabini, pero Draco, con su habitual sangre fría hacía como que no escuchaba nada. El colmo fue cuando un grupo, declarado partidario y defensor de las relaciones homosexuales en Hogwarts, habían comenzado a lucir chapitas dando ánimos a la pareja.

Draco se metió en el cuarto de baño y esperó unos segundos, mojándose la cara y observando su reflejo en el espejo, hasta que apareció Zabini.

-Quedémonos media hora y verás cómo se ríen cuando salgamos.-Murmuró de mal humor el muchacho.

Draco ni siquiera hizo caso a su expresión enfadada.

-Que se rían cuanto quieran. Mientras estén pendientes de otras cosas, no harán caso a nada más.-Se giró y señaló con un movimiento de cabeza que revisase el lugar. Así lo hizo el otro, asegurándose de que no había nadie más en ningún cubículo, luego cerraron la puerta y la insonorizaron.

-Debemos de aprovecharnos de las tonterías y distracciones que esos bobos crean para sí mismos.-Le señaló el muchacho, colocándose de un saltito sentado sobre el poyo del lavabo.

-Solo tú eres capaz de sacar provecho de las situaciones más desagradables.-

-Piénsalo de esta forma. Mientras Hogwarts se entretiene alimentando su diversión en una supuesta pareja y concentrando toda su atención en nosotros y en cómo hacernos la vida imposible, no se molestarán en tratar de hacer otro tipo de jugadas, cómo entrar en nuestra casa o descubrir por error lo que estamos haciendo.-Lo cierto es que, desde que había comenzado todo esto, lo que más había temido era que cualquier estúpido bromista, en uno de sus habituales ataques a Slytherin, descubriese más de lo que debía y derrumbase, de un soplido, todo un castillo de naipes tan bien colocados. El plan de Draco estaba tan cuidadosamente diseñado que estaba a pruebas de aurores. No había un sólo experto que pudiese descubrir, aposta, lo que se estaba fraguando en Slytherin, o eso creía. Pero en los mayores plantes siempre fallaban las cosas más pequeñas. De ahí los temores de Draco.

-Lo que tú digas. Pero no me pidas que mantenga mi varita enfundada mientras por esos pasillos se comenta que soy marica.-Gruñó muy enfadado Blaise, señalando hacia la puerta.-Me aseguraré de que más de la mitad de esos sangre sucias mal nacidos vayan a hacer una visita a la enfermería en los próximos tres días, o quizás les dejaré de vacaciones ahí.-

-No.-Alto y claro. Las mejores órdenes de Malfoy eran esas que consistían en una sola palabra. Toda la entereza de Blaise se vino a pique cuando supo que no habría forma de rebatir esa decisión.-Te permito que devuelvas comentarios y pullas, incluso que lances algún que otro hechizo menor. Pero no quiero más revuelo del que ya hay, ni que enfades más a esas ratas. ¿Entendido?-

-Entendido.-Aceptó el otro, sin poder mostrar siquiera un deje de enfado ante su superior.

-Ahora salgamos. Y, otra cosa.-Se detuvo delante de la puerta.-No habrán más reuniones hasta que yo avise. No quiero ni que las seisenas se junten a menos que sea en un caso de extrema gravedad.-Su compañero asintió con la cabeza. Entonces Draco tomó el picaporte y salio del baño.

-¿Aprovechando un poco el descanso con tu novio, Malfoy?-Se rió un alumno de Séptimo de Hufflpuff, al momento el grupo de amigos que le acompañaban estalló en carcajadas.- ¿O "descansar" no es la palabra más adecuada?-

-Descansar es lo que vas a hacer tu, gilipollas, pero en un hospital.-

Draco siguió caminando, ignorando el grito de Blaise y el rayo de luz que se produjo tras él. Cabeceó decepcionado, aunque no dijo nada, ni siquiera se detuvo a parar eso. Blaise tenía derecho a desquitarse un poco, sin embargo no le atraía demasiado el hecho de que su lugarteniente se dejase llevar tan fácilmente por la rabia. Habría creído que tenía más aguante.

* * *

A última hora del día, cuando ya se dirigía a su sala común, su oído captó la conversación de la aguda voz de Hermione. De alguna forma siempre que el Trío Maravilla estaba cerca era alertado de antemano por esa chica. Se detuvo en unos escalones y se sentó al lado de la barandilla, en el ángulo ciego, sacando un libro y fingiendo que lo ojeaba. Nunca estaba de más escuchar conversaciones ajenas. 

-Pues ya me dirás tú qué quiso decir.-Gruñó Ron Weasley, con un tono más alto de lo normal.-Sinceramente, no lo veo normal. No lo veo, Hermione.-

-Podrías dejar de ser tan terco y simplemente, en vez de verlo, aceptarlo.-Replicaba la chica, en un tono suave, conciliador, a la vez que con cierta amonestación impresa.-Es tu amigo. Confía en ti. Necesita que le apoyes ahora.-

-¿Qué le apoye¿Después de lo que me llamó?-

La conversación se había puesto tan interesante que Malfoy había olvidado observar el libro y miraba descaradamente en la dirección de la que venían los sonidos, cerca, quizás a tres metros, pero sin acercarse. Los dos muchachos, porque parecía que no estaban con Harry Potter, discutían sentados, posiblemente.

-Él sólo respondió a tu provocación.-

-Me da igual a lo que respondiese. Es mi mejor amigo, se supone. Soy yo el que confío en él, y se aprovechó de eso para darme en lo que más me dolía. Casi sonó como un hijo bastardo de Malfoy cuando me insultó.-

-Y tu parecías de todo menos su amigo. Tus palabras fueron aún más crueles. Él decidió hacernos partícipes de todo eso cuando podría habérselo callado y guardado para sí.-

Malfoy estaría recordando todo el árbol genealógico Weasley y Grangel de habérselo sabido, maldiciendo a cada uno de sus ascendientes hasta su undécima muerte. ¿Por qué demonios esos condenados no decían de una vez qué era todo ese secretismo que se traían con Potter¿Era algo de la orden del Fénix¿El abuelito venerable, conocido como Dumbledore, había movido su reina? Estaba por saltar de su escondite y hacerles hablar a punta de varita como no hablasen claro de una vez.

-¿Por qué eres tan cerrado¿Por qué tienes tantos escrúpulos¿Sabes? Acusaste a Harry de ser un Malfoy por cómo se comportó, pero tú eres el que más debería de llevar ese apellido. Tus prejuicios te ciegan.-Y dale con los Malfoy. Ya podrían dejar de mentarle e irse al grano.-Si quieres no lo aceptes, haz lo que quieras, actúa como antes de que Harry te lo dijese y olvídate de todo, pero, sinceramente, nada de esto es de tu incumbencia. Harry no va a dejar de ser moreno porque tu le digas que no te gustan los morenos, ni va a dejar de ser como es porque tú le digas que…-

-¿Qué sea como es¡Es eso precisamente!-Se exaltó el pelirrojo, alzando la voz más aún. Parecía que los Gryffindor no sabían qué era la discreción.-Yo le estoy diciendo a Harry que sea como es. Que nació hombre y morirá hombre. Así que yo no soy el que está equivocado.-

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Harry nación hombre, vivirá hombre y morirá hombre. ¿Acaso mencionó algo de cambiarse de sexo?-Preguntó la chica enfatizando demasiado el tono interrogativo.-Creo que no era eso precisamente lo que mencionó.-

-No. No lo era. Y fíjate tu, si él me llega a decir que le gustaría convertirse en mujer lo comprendería mejor que la… la…-Las palabras se le atragantaban en la boca.-la inmundicia que nos dijo.-

Draco abrió la boca de par en par. Justo en ese momento recordó quién era y que se suponía que nada le afectaba, y volvió a cerrarla, poniendo una completa máscara de indiferencia. Esperaba que estuviesen todavía con los ejemplos, porque jamás hubiese supuesto lo que se estaba insinuando de su enemigo más acérrimo.

-¿Estudiando, Malfoy?-Preguntó una voz demasiado conocida, con un deje de tristeza, a sus espaldas, sobresaltándole.

El rubio se giró para dedicarle una cara de asco a Harry Potter. Se levantó y guardó el libro en la mochila, luego se sacudió los pantalones elegantemente, consciente de que la conversación de Weasley y Granger se había detenido abruptamente. Ahora estaba dentro del campo de visión de esos dos, y esos dos sabían que lo había escuchado todo.

-Sí. Es interesante lo que se aprende estudiando a las comadrejas fuera de su habita natural.-Comentó aludiendo sin necesidad de mirarle al pelirrojo.-Uno descubre que al final eso de que los leones llevaban la amistad y la fidelidad a límites extremos no es más que patrañas. ¿Cierto, Potter?-Touché.

El chico posó sus ojos verdes sobre él, los entrecerró un poco, quizás dispuesto a devolverle la ofensa, pero desestimó la oferta y siguió bajando las escaleras. Pasó al lado de Malfoy sin mirarle y se giró para ver a sus amigos.

-¿Qué es lo que has escuchado, Hurón Marica?-Draco no pasó por alto que los hombros de Harry se tensaron cuando la palabra marica salió de la boca de Weasley.

-Lo suficiente como para hacer una tesis sobre lo ya mencionado.-Admitió. No tenía ganas de cebarse con el reciente descubrimiento de la homosexualidad de Potter, al fin y al cabo eso sería jugar a su nivel. Posó su mirada sobre la pálida Hermione, la cual miraba a Harry como si se estuviese preguntando si debía de tirarse a sus pies y suplicarle perdón por el descuido de dejar que otros escuchasen esos temas, y luego miró al pelirrojo, el cual ignoraba abiertamente a su amigo y había centrado toda su atención en Draco. Parecía dispuesto a lanzársele al cuello.-Tranquilo, comadreja.-Dijo alzando una mano y dirigiéndose hacia él, dispuesto a seguir el camino que había tomado desde un principio, lo que incluía pasar a su lado.-No me voy a ir con el chisme a otra parte. Lo cierto es que la información me ha decepcionado tanto que no sé ni por qué me he molestado en escuchar.-Chasqueó la lengua.

Estaba consiguiendo que el muchacho se enfadase aún más. Weasley se veía adorable cuando se ponía tan rojo. Sus ojos furiosos era la envidia de cualquier Growhole. Pero, repentinamente, el chico pareció tranquilizarse más. Draco no podría creerse que su palabra hubiese servido para aliviarle. No, no estaba tranquilo como la persona que se veía libre repentinamente de preocupaciones, sino como el jugador de ajedrez que se dispone a hacer una jugada espectacular.

-Así que sabes que fui yo el que corrió la voz sobre lo tuyo y Blaise.-

-¡Ron!-Harry, tras Draco, el cual se había detenido abruptamente, parecía ordenarle callar. Pero él no tenía el poder de los Malfoy de conseguir lo que quisiesen con una sola palabra.

-Oh ¿Fue eso?-El rubio estaba tranquilo.- ¿Y fue divertido?-

-No sabes tú cuanto.-Completa felicidad se reflejaba en la cara del pelirrojo.- ¿Qué se siente ahora que las cuatro casas están al corriente de tus desviaciones?-

Draco, para horror de Hermione y sorpresa de Ron, sonrió.

-La verdad es que un poco aliviado. Me ahorraste el problema de tener que dejarlo ver yo mismo.-Se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando.

Al pasar al lado del chico este le tomó del brazo, apretando con fuerza. Parecía que no se calmaría hasta que no le hubiese roto la nariz a uno. En el interior de su túnica Draco agarraba la varita con fuerza, sólo por si acaso, mientras que veía por el rabillo del ojo cómo Hermione trataba de apaciguar al chico con un gesto.

-¡Ron¡Déjalo ya!-Repitió Harry.

-Eres peor de lo que imaginaba, Maricón Malfoy.-Escupió el chico, borracho de rabia.-Ni siquiera tienes la decencia de avergonzarte de tu anormalidad.-

Draco le miró de arriba abajo y luego giró la cabeza para ver a Harry. Éste estaba excesivamente tenso.

-¿Y fue por él por el que rechazaste mi amistad? A veces creo que tienes demasiada mala suerte, Potter.-Le dijo sin odio ni maldad, simple lástima impresa en cada palabra.

Lo había conseguido, los tres chicos, ahí presentes, habían sido tocados y hundidos por el comentario.

-Ron…-Rogó suavemente, casi dulce, Hermione. Pero el muchacho no le hizo caso. Alzó la mano y puso la varita a un centímetro de la nariz del rubio.

Draco solo tuvo tiempo de tratar de sacar la suya, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. _Tengo que practicar_, se recordó sin atisbo de preocupación. ¿Qué era lo máximo que le podía pasar¿Qué le pusiesen siete tentáculos por cara? Bueno, mejor era descubrir ahora que era demasiado lento en el desenfunde que cuando fuese a luchar de verdad por su vida.

-Te voy a hacer tragar tus palabras, Malfoy.-Gruñó el pelirrojo.-Harry jamás se equivocó al hacer su elección, porque él tiene mi voto de confianza. Él no es como tu, puto promiscuo de mierda.-Draco alzó una ceja. ¿Promiscuo? Esa sí que era buena. A la hora de insultar nunca nadie le había enseñado a no inventar nada. La verdad es que los insultos perdían peso y llegaban a ser risibles si no eran más que patrañas, por eso no pudo evitar esbozar la sonrisa divertida en su cara.-¡Saris…!-

-¡EXPELIARMUS!-

Ron salió volando arrastrando consigo a su amiga a causa de la fuerza del hechizo. Draco se giró asombrado no creyendo que Harry hubiese sido capaz de defenderle de su propio amigo, no sabía si era por la sorpresa o por otra cosa que su corazón retumbaba con fuerza en su pecho. Sin embargo al momento se dio cuenta de su error. El mismo Harry Potter estaba girado, sorprendido, observando la figura que se acercaba corriendo con la varita en alto. Debía de haberlo imaginado, un hechizo tan fuerte sólo podría ser de alguien que se había entrenado a conciencia demasiado tiempo para protegerle a él, a Draco Malfoy.

-Weasley…-Pronunció Blaise como si la simple palabra fuese el peor insulto jamás inventado.

Se había parado a medio metro de Harry, le había mirado de refilón, visto que no era, por el momento, un enemigo temible, y se había centrado en Ron sin dejar de apuntarle a pesar de que estaba desarmado y en el suelo. Hermione había levantado la varita por si acaso necesitaba protegerle.

-Como te vuelvas a acercar a Malfoy te juro que uso tu cabeza como nuevo pisapapeles.-Luego miró a Draco, el cual se había recompuesto al momento y tenía la típica mirada de desprecio en su rostro.-¿Estás bien?-

-Perfectamente.-Respondió con frialdad, se colocó la capa y le hizo un gesto a su amigo para que le siguiese.-Vámonos.-

-No.-Draco se giró abruptamente. Era la primera vez que Blaise le daba una respuesta tan imperativa. Ese no era un no rotundo.

-¿Cómo has dicho?-Era su amigo, pero no le perdonaría una insolencia como esa.

-He dicho que no. De aquí no me marcho hasta que esta rata comprenda lo que significa meterse con Draco Malfoy.-

-¡Por Merlín…!-La comadreja eligió ese momento para hablar. Si de verdad apreciaba su vida, pensaba Draco, habría hecho mejor manteniendo la boca cerrada. No hacía nada bien echando más leña al fuego, sobre todo cuando Blaise estaba cabreado. Sólo una vez Malfoy había visto esos ojos tan enfurecidos, y no le gustó lo que aconteció a continuación.- ¿Qué es esto¿El marica tiene que esperar a que venga su novio a salvarle? -Hermione, sin bajar la varita, aún más tensa, apretó las uñas sobre el hombro de su amigo._ Cállate_, le estaba diciendo.- Ya se yo quien se la mete aquí a quien.-

-¡Cruci…!-

* * *

**N/A:** Esta historia fue comenzada como un encargo del ahora inexistente grupo Gunyashi. Pongo aquí los datos. 

Grupo: Gunyashi

Autor/a/s: Sakka

Cliente: Anónimo (Pidió no ser nombrada. No conozco los motivos pero respeto su decisión)

El encargo consistía en hacer un Harry/Draco donde Draco fuese el uke. El resto fue puesto a mi imaginación (Me encanta cuando me dan tanta libertad, por ello decidí tomar yo el trabajo ) Hasta ahora está hecho hasta el capítulo veintitres. Creo que podré seguir a buen ritmo.

(El próximo capítulo será subido depende del tiempo que tenga y de los reviews que reciba [Estos siempre dan ánimos para subir antes )

Suerte!

Sakka Eienkami


	2. Segundo Ritual: La partida va a comenzar

**Súcubo  
**_**Segundo Ritual.  
**__La Partida va a comenzar_

-¡Por Merlín…!-La comadreja eligió ese momento para hablar. Si de verdad apreciaba su vida, pensaba Draco, habría hecho mejor manteniendo la boca cerrada. No hacía nada bien echando más leña al fuego, sobre todo cuando Blaise estaba cabreado. Solo una vez Malfoy había visto esos ojos tan enfurecidos, y no le gustó lo que aconteció a continuación.- ¿Qué es esto¿El marica tiene que esperar a que venga su novio a salvarle? -Hermione, sin bajar la varita, aún más tensa, apretó las uñas sobre el hombro de su amigo Cállate le estaba diciendo.- Ya se yo quien se la mete aquí a quien.-

-¡Cruci…!-

-¡EXPELLIARMUS!-Harry, Hermione y Draco, los tres a la vez, habían lanzado el mismo conjuro contra Blaise, el cual salió volando con más fuerza y velocidad de lo que lo había hecho anteriormente Ron.

-Accio Varita.-El arma de su amigo calló en las manos de Draco justo en el mismo momento en el que Blaise tocaba suelo con un ruido estrepitoso. Malfoy estaba furioso, muy furioso, tanto que se olvidó de los tres ahí presentes y sólo se acordó de Blaise.-¿Qué has estado a punto de hacer?-Su voz, suave, siseante, era la contención de una ira corrosiva que amenazaba con destruirlo todo. Zabini, aún aturdido y adolorido por la caída, trató de ponerse en pie sin demasiado éxito.- ¿Qué ibas a hacer, Blaise Zabbini?-Dio unos pasos hacia él, acortando la distancia interminable sin demasiada prisa.-Por tu sangre espero que no sea lo que yo oí que era.-

Blaise susurró algo.

-¿Qué?-

-Cruciformis.-Masculló a media voz, le costaba respirar.-Cruciformis.-Dijo algo más alto. Todo enfado que el rubio había acumulado se fue inmediatamente, evidenciándose en la posición aliviada de su cuerpo, entonces aceleró el paso, hasta casi correr, y le ayudó a levantarse.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo.-Le ordenó con algo de preocupación.-Jamás, Blaise. No lo vuelvas a hacer ¿Entendido?-

-No permitiré que nadie te insulte, Malfoy.-No era una promesa de amor eterno, era aún mejor que eso, era una promesa de fidelidad eterna, se lo decían sus ojos. El rubio sonrió. Estaban demasiado lejos del Trío Maravilla como para que sus palabras fuesen escuchadas.

-Por el momento me da igual lo que pase. Guarda tus fuerzas para cuando de verdad las necesites. Si quieres hacer algo por mi, entonces mejor esconde todo ese potencial mágico que derrochas en mi defensa.-Le tomó de la cintura, puesto que a Blaise le costaba ponerse erguido, parecía que se había golpeado el pie, y le hizo apoyarse en su hombro.-Vamos, regresemos a la Sala Común.-

Al pasar delante del Trío Maravilla tanto Harry como Ron y Hermione se hicieron a un lado. Ninguno dijo nada, sin embargo había una mirada extraña por el hecho de que Draco hubiese defendido a un chico que le acababa de amenazar e insultar oponiéndose a su propio novio por parte de la muchacha y de Potter. Ron, por el contrario, estaba todavía demasiado inmerso en su odio como para pensar en nada más que en su orgullo herido y en su homofobia.

Al llegar a la Sala Común de Slytherin, Pansy y Thomas se levantaron de inmediato para saber lo que había pasado, ayudando a Draco tomando su carga. Cuando Blaise se dispuso a abrir la boca para comenzar a contar la historia, el rubio le hizo callar de inmediato ante el asombro de todo el mundo.

-Es algo personal.-Explicó dirigiéndose hacia su dormitorio.

-Malfoy.-Le llamó Blaise.

-No.-Ni siquiera se dio la vuelta para mirarle.-De eso me encargo yo. No quiero que nadie más se entrometa.-

El muchacho comprendió que Draco deseaba defender por sí mismo su orgullo, el resto de la sala, por el contrario, prefirió pensar que no quería que nadie vengase a su novio excepto él. Quería ser el primero y el único.

-Alguien va a morir.-Murmuró una muchacha de segundo cuando se creyó lejos de los oídos de Malfoy.

Por supuesto, en un colegio donde los cotilleros eran la razón de ser, a la mañana siguiente antes de que finalizase la hora del desayuno ya todo el mundo sabía que alguien había agraviado seriamente a Malfoy hiriendo a su novio. El temor general, y el deseo por saber quién había sido el incauto, llegó a tal punto que tres profesores prefirieron perderse la primera comida del día para tratar de hablar con el rubio, interrumpiendo su desayuno, y tratar de apaciguar su cólera.

Draco sólo les miraba asombrado. No era algo que no se esperase de Bins y Sprout, pero… ¿Snape¿Snape le creía capaz de eso?

-Perdón ¿Puede repetir?-Le preguntó a la profesora de herbología girándose sin abandonar su vaso de zumo de calabaza.

-Señor Malfoy, sabemos que últimamente ha sido sometido a demasiada presión, y he de admitir que la mayoría del profesorado está asombrado de la calma con la que ha llevado todo el asunto, pero no veo el motivo por el cual no deja el castigo de una infracción a las normas en manos de los responsables. ¿Por qué no nos dice el nombre del atacante del señor Zabini y nosotros nos hacemos cargo?-

-Porque no lo sé.-Respondió fingiendo asombro. La inocencia en su rostro era tal que hizo vacilar al propio Snape.

-¿No sabe quien ha atacado a su novio?-Bins frunció el ceño, decidido a no creerle.

-¿A mi novio? Hasta donde yo sé, mi novio no ha sido atacado. Ha sido Zabini ¿No?-

-¿Es que acaso Zabini no es su novio?-El profesor se impacientaba por los rodeos que estaba dando el muchacho.

Draco volvió a fingir asombro, se giró y buscó a Zabini el cual, por una vez, estaba cinco asientos más lejos.

-¡Zabini!-Llamó atrayendo también la atención de la mitad de la mesa. El chico alzó la vista dispuesto a escucharle.- ¿Eres mi novio?-La cara de Zabini se puso roja de rabia.

-El día que yo salga con un hombre tendré a una muggle por amante.-

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó oír Draco. Se giró de nuevo a los profesores y les sonrió, inocentemente.

-Pues no, parece que no. Es más - Apuntó.- juraría que no le gustan los chicos.-Luego se inclinó hacia delante, con aire confidencial. Snape, algo más apartado de los otros dos profesores, torció la boca con un gesto agrio.-Les aconsejo, profesores, que no han de hacer caso a todos los rumores que circulan por el colegio. Sin ir más lejos podrían perderse sus desayunos sin un verdadero motivo.-

-¡Malfoy!-El chico se puso recto al instante al escuchar la voz del jefe de su casa.-A mi despacho.-

Sonrió, satisfecho, toda su casa había estado atenta al espectáculo y también se veía satisfecha, y se levantó para seguir a Snape.

Al pasar al lado de la casa de Griffindor se fijo que más de uno agarraba su varita y miraban alternativamente a él y a Ron. Al parecer no eran tan tontos como para no darse cuenta de la coincidencia de que Weasley había regresado a su torre magullado y de muy mal humor la misma noche del ataque a Zabini. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza al pelirrojo que consiguió la alerta de demasiada gente, pero no era más que una señal de saludo bastante correcta, una burla, a decir verdad, a los Gryffindors.

Al llegar al despacho de Snape, éste abrió la puerta y le hizo pasar delante. Draco tomó asiento sin molestarse en mirar la decoración, ya se la conocía demasiado bien: Material de pociones, libros de pociones, ingredientes de pociones y pociones en sí.

-Hace mucho que no hablamos, Malfoy.-Comentó el hombre sentándose al otro lado de la mesa.

-Más concretamente desde el día de inicio de curso. ¿Hay algo importante que me quiera comentar?-

-¿Hay algo importante que me quiera comentar usted?-El profesor se inclinó hacia delante, mirándole significativamente a los ojos. En vista de que su alumno no sólo no iba a responder, sino que se escondía tras la arrogancia típicamente Malfoy, reclinado en su asiento y más atento en observar con descuido el techo, soltó un suspiro.-¿Estás saliendo con el señor Zabini?-

Había comenzado a tutearle, lo que quería decir que había pasado de profesor a confidente. Draco sonrió, le tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano. Se colocó un mechón de cabello, lo observó detenidamente, demasiado rubio, y lo volvió a dejar en su lugar. Luego miró a Snape. Estaba molesto.

-Creo que no.-

-¿Crees?-

-No estoy seguro. Juraría que jamás le he tomado de la mano, jamás le he besado, ni jamás me he acostado con él, es más, juraría que las palabras más comprometedoras que intercambié con él fue un "Que te jodan" dicho en primer curso después de una breve diferencia de opiniones.-Que terminó con Blaise en el piso y un ojo morado, como se alegraba de recordar.-Sin embargo, por algún motivo, la mitad de Hogwarts, profesorado incluido, cree que hay noches de pasión y lujuria a altas horas de la noche en la torre Slytherin.-

Snape volvió a suspirar, molesto. Draco sabía que a pesar de fingir que no le aguantaba, le adoraba. De ahí que se tomase tantas libertades con él.

-¿Entonces lo que hay entre tú y Zabini no son más que rumores?-

-¿Le costó mucho llegar a esa conclusión, profesor?-

El hombre le dedicó una mirada de advertencia. Tenía ciertas libertades, pero le convenía no tomarse demasiadas.

-¿Y como puedo estar seguro de que no me mientes?-

-Si estuviese permitido le dejaría usar el veritaserun conmigo.-Admitió sin el menor tapujo ni vacilo.-pero no siendo así, me temo que vas a tener que conformarte con la palabra de Zabini de que no es gay.-

Snape alzó una ceja.

-¿Con la de Zabini?-

-Juraría que fue él el que lo dijo justo delante suyo. Aunque puede que me equivoque. ¿Tiene constancia de que hayan creado la poción multijugos y robado un cabello de mi compañero, profesor?-Otra vez el hombre le miró advirtiéndole que se contuviese, pero Draco no podía hacerlo, le encantaba ser así.

-¿Y no tengo la suya?-

-¿La mía?-

-Eso he dicho, Malfoy. Tu palabra.-

-¿De que no soy gay¿Para qué la quieres?-El profesor estaba realmente exasperado.

-Solo como simple medida de precaución. Sé que no sería capaz de mentirme directamente.-

Draco sonrió sabiendo lo que debía, e iba, a hacer.

-Tiene mi palabra de que no estoy saliendo con Blaise Zabinni.-

El hombre se acercó más.

-Y…-

-Y nada más, profesor. Sabe que yo sería incapaz de mentirle.-

Snape se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a masajearse las sienes como si un repentino y terrible dolor de cabeza le hubiese comenzado a aquejar. No hacía falta saber legilemancia para estar seguro de que por la mente del hombre sólo había sitio para pensar una cosa. Draco Malfoy es gay. Draco Malfoy es gay. Draco Malfoy es gay

-Tranquilo, profesor. Juro no violar a ninguno de mis compañeros.-Comentó con sorna. El hombre le fulminó con la mirada.-O al menos lo intentaré.-Añadió fingiendo arrepentimiento.

-¿Sabes en qué posición me pone esto?-

-En la misma de siempre. En la posición que un profesor toma con su alumno.-Estaba a punto de hablar de otro tipo de posiciones, que conllevaban gemidos y sudor de por medio, pero estaba seguro de que eso sí que no se lo consentiría Snape. Realmente había cierto límite para todo.

-Tu padre…-

-Mi padre ahora mismo está muy lejos de aquí.-Le advirtió Draco, dejándole claro que no quería ninguna carta de ningún tipo.

-Es mí deber…-

-Es su deber, como profesor, advertir a los padres de sus alumnos de las faltas que cometen estos. Sin embargo yo pondría mi mano en el fuego de que no he cometido una sola falta.-

-Con los rumores que corren por los pasillos lo que me asombra es que Lucius, después de una semana, no se haya enterado de nada.-

-Se enterará.-Admitió el rubio con una sonrisa de aceptación, una que tenía poco de felicidad.-Y cuando lo haga se moverán los cimientos de este edificio. Créame. Hasta ese momento le recomiendo que trate de vivir lo más tranquilamente posible.-Diciendo eso se levantó.-Ahora, con su permiso. He de ir a una clase de pociones antes de que el profesor me castigue.-Dudó un momento.-¿Crees que lo hará?-

-Te tomas demasiadas confianzas, Malfoy.-

-Me mimas demasiado, Severus.-Odiaba que el profesor le llamase por su apellido, pero para su alegría sólo lo hacía dentro del colegio. Mientras que él no estaba ligado a ninguna de esas normas alumno-profesor, o al menos se olvidaba de ellas con demasiada facilidad.

Cuando llegaron al aula de pociones toda la clase esperaba fuera la llegada del profesor. Se notaba un ambiente de pura tensión entre los Griffindor y los Slytherin, y Draco temió que, por estúpidos, se les hubiese ocurrido decir algún comentario que revelase la identidad del atacante de Zabini. Por suerte no había sido así, aunque Ron permanecía doblemente protegido por todos sus compañeros, los cuales le tenían formaban una pared humana delante de él.

Al entrar en la clase, Draco fue a tomar asiento en su sitio habitual, en la zona Slytherin, cuando notó que el asiento contiguo permanecía vacío por demasiado tiempo. Sorprendido buscó con la mirada a Blaise y descubrió que se había sentado junto a Pansy.

-¿Puedo?-Preguntó Nott colocando los libros sobre la mesa que solía tomar el pelirrojo. Draco sólo se encogió de hombros, sin embargo en su mente no dejaba de procesar el hecho de que su amigo esa mañana se hubiese sentado lejos y ahora se colocase con la otra chica.

-¿Habéis terminado ya todos las redacciones que os encargué?-Preguntó Snape cuando hubo abierto su libro. Todos los alumnos colocaron los pergaminos sobre el pupitre y estos volaron hasta la mesa del profesor.- ¿Cuántas pociones faltan por terminar?-Observó una vitrina de muestras donde estaban los frasquitos con los nombres de los estudiantes.-Ya está todo. Entonces comenzaremos con un nuevo proyecto.-Sacó una lista que había tenido guardada al final de un montón de libros y procedió a escribir los ingredientes en la pizarra.

Draco los copió mecánicamente dándose cuenta al poco rato de que el hombre sólo estaba poniendo el nombre de los ingredientes.. Sorprendido miró en torno suyo. Hermione Granger llevaba posiblemente cinco minutos con la mano alzada y comenzaba a impacientarse, pero Severus había desarrollado un perfecto sexto sentido para no alzar la vista hacia la clase justo cuando la chica tenía algo que preguntar-responder-decir.

Sonriendo alzó también la mano.

-¿Sí, Malfoy?-

-¿No falta algo ahí?-

Snape se dio la vuelta, miró la pizarra, revisó su lista y negó.

-No, realmente no falta, pero me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta del detalle de que no he dado el nombre de la poción ni la cantidad que ha de usarse de cada ingrediente. En eso consistirá vuestro próximo trabajo. Tendréis que averiguar qué poción, curativa, podemos usar para un hombre adulto, de veinticuatro años, que ha sido infectado por la Dista Amarilla.-

Otra vez Hermione alzó la mano, con tanta fuerza y rapidez que sólo un ciego no habría girado sus ojos hacia ella. Snape no reprimió su mueca de desprecio.

-¿Granger?-

-¿Qué tipo de Dista? Hay más de cuatrocientas variedades y ninguna tiene ni un veneno ni un procedimiento similar. Muchas de las pociones que curan la picadura de una ayudan a activar el efecto corrosivo de otras.-

El profesor sonrió complacido. Estaba disfrutando con eso.

-Granger. Imagínese que de pronto llega a su casa un hombre infectado por la Dista y únicamente alcanza a dar esa información antes de caer en el Primer Sueño. En su estantería sólo tiene esos ingredientes y tiene veinticuatro horas, si es que contamos con la suerte de que haya sido una Dista Amarilla Crossacia Hungara, para encontrar el antídoto. Ese es el caso.-Dejó la lista sobre la mesa y volvió a mirar a sus anonadados alumnos.-Tienen dos semanas para hacer el trabajo, y el permiso para hacerme todo tipo de preguntas al respecto del hombre infectado, en privado.-Añadió.-Cada grupo hará su propia investigación. Esta no es una muestra de compañerismo, sino una prueba de supervivencia. El equipo que consiga salvar al hombre primero ganará un diez, el segundo un nueve, y así sucesivamente. Recuerden que en estos casos lo que impera es el tiempo.-

Un murmullo general, de excitación y miedo, recorrió toda la clase. Hasta Draco lo comprendía. La asignatura de pociones jamás había sido tan interesante ¿Un reto¿Un trabajo de investigación real¿Un humano que salvar? Tenía que ganar, definitivamente.

-Ahora procederé a designar los grupos, que serán de dos personas.-La mayoría de la clase, Slytherin incluidos, fijaron la vista en Hermione Granger, sabedores de que quien tuviese la suerte de estar en su equipo sacaría la nota más alta. Draco entrecerró los ojos. Ya veremos Se dijo Por esta vez permitiré que seas mi rival, Granger. Nadie gana a un Malfoy en lo que a retos se refiere.

-Dean Thomas con Pansy Parkinson,-Los dos chicos se levantaron para intercambiar sitios.-Seamus Finnigan con Milcent Bulstrode, Neville Longbotton con Vincent Crave, Harry Potter con Gregori Goyle,-Potter fue el único que se tomó la desfachatez de soltar un resoplido.-Ron Weasley con Blaise Zabini.-

Draco, y todos los Gryffindors, se pusieron tensos. Observó el cuerpo de su amigo levantarse lentamente, sin mirar a ninguna parte, recoger sus cosas, y dirigirse a la mesa del otro pelirrojo a la vez que Harry se levantaba para dejarle espacio, aunque parecía bastante dudoso de hacerlo.

-Hermione Granger con Draco Malfoy.-Un suspiro de desilusión por toda la clase que hizo a la mayoría olvidarse de Zabini y Weasley.

-Perdone, profesor.-Draco se levanto de pronto, interrumpiendo a Snape. Este alzó la vista no creyéndose que el chico fuese capaz de desafiarle en público.-Me preguntaba si podría sentarme yo al lado de Weasley.-Los griffindors se pusieron más tensos aún.

-¿Perdón?-

-Con Weasley.-Repitió el rubio con una sonrisa preciosa, de esas que querían decirle al hombre No preguntes Snape frunció el ceño.

-¿Algún motivo en particular, señor Malfoy?-

-Lo cierto es que Zabini aún no se encuentra muy bien del accidente de anoche y supongo que compartir trabajo con Weasley haría que consiguiese peor nota, si cabe, que Longbotton. Estoy seguro de que no tuvo en cuenta las circunstancias especiales de Zabini a la hora de preparar esta colocación.-

-¿Las circunstancias especiales de su amigo le impiden realizar un trabajo de investigación¿Tan fuerte se golpeó la cabeza?-Vaya, el hombre quería ponerse difícil.

-No exactamente, pero podría hacer que golpease a alguien.-Cuando había que ser claro, había que ser claro. Snape miró a Zabini y a Weasley y luego se fijó en la cara de tensión que tenían todos los leones.

-Ya veo.-Musitó el hombre.-Zabini, siéntese con Weasley. Malfoy, siéntese con Granger.-

El chico gruñó. Al menos lo había intentado. Luego tomó sus cosas y se colocó al lado de la sabelotodo, la cual se debatía entre comenzar a devorar ya el libro que tenía sobre la mesa o vigilar que a su amigo no le pasase nada. Draco, por el contrario, no dudó en prestar toda la atención en la mesa de delante, donde Zabini y Weasley se lanzaban miradas de odio mutuo.

En un principio todo pareció ir bien, hasta el punto de que todo el mundo se olvidó de los dos pelirrojos y prefirió ponerse a lo suyo. Todo el mundo excepto Malfoy, el cual era regañado constantemente por Hermione. Procuraba ignorarle amablemente, preferible a soltarle una frase cortante que le cerrase la boca de una vez, puesto que no tenía tiempo para pensar en rencillas personales cuando delante suyo había un muchacho que sabía muy capaz de usar un cruciatus si se le enfadaba.

Cuando estaban ya a mitad de la clase y Malfoy había decidido bajar la vista un segundo a su libro de pociones, para alivio de Hermione, alcanzó a ver justo lo que había estado esperando todo el rato. Ron Weasley abría la boca. Pareció señalar algo, de mal humor, respecto al libro, a la vez que garabateaba cualquier tontería en su pergamino. Zabini se giró hacia él como si hubiese escuchado mentar a su madre sin demasiada gentileza pero no hizo nada. Draco se inclinó hacia delante, dispuesto a parar lo que fuese a ocurrir cuando ocurriese, y se puso al acecho.

Otra vez Ron abrió la boca y Zabini se tensó, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y dejó escapar el aire ruidosamente, se estaba controlando, Dios y Merlín eran testigo de que lo hacía, y Malfoy daba gracias al cielo de que fuese así. Sólo diez minutos, diez minutos más y todo habría acabado. Apretó los dedos sobre su pupitre, en una mano la pluma, en la otra la varita, y siguió observando. Weasley dijo algo, ahora de forma casual, casi como un canturreo, y esta vez Zabini no se cortó en responder. El intercambio de pullas fue constante, sin descanso, como una ametralladora cuyo gatillo ha sido pulsado ininterrumpidamente y la carga parecía eterna, pero Malfoy sabía que no lo era, sabía que tarde o temprano una bala se atascaría en el cargador y entonces pasarían a los puños. Esa bala llegó cuando casi faltaban cinco minutos para salir. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

Malfoy escuchó el ruido del banco al ser desplazado antes de darse cuenta de que Zabini se había levantado. Weasley también lo hizo. Ambos con varitas en mano, y sin embargo no llegaron a decir ningún encantamiento, ni siquiera a alzar los brazos para apuntar. Por el contrario el amigo de Potter se lanzó sobre Zabini dispuesto a darle unos cuantos puñetazos y Blaise, estúpidamente, decidió defenderse también a base de puñetazos.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, Zabini debajo y dándose un golpe contra la esquina de su banco en la espalda, y allí, entre el asiento y la mesa, no había escapatoria posible. Draco se tiró a salvar a su amigo, pero en lo que tardó en rodear su pupitre y lanzarse al suelo, Blaise, con una fuerza sacada de quién sabe donde, había conseguido invertir la posición y dejar rojo carmesí donde antes había una cara Weasley. Aún así Malfoy no dudó.

-¡Detente!-Ordenó lanzándose de frente sobre su amigo y agarrándole por los hombros, tratando de pararle a la vez de no salir herido.-¡Quieto!-

Pero la furia del chico era tal que no parecía poder oírle. Malfoy sabía que el profesor estaría a su lado, con la varita en alto, en cuestión de milésimas de segundos, es más; estaba tardando demasiado. Así que no se contuvo. Abofeteó la cara de su amigo y se lanzó sobre él, tratando de placarle y tirarle contra el suelo. El resultado fue perfecto. Se desplomó abrazado contra Zabini, consiguiendo detener sus brazos, pero no cayó en la cuenta de que así soltaba a un furioso Weasley, el cual solo tuvo que alzarse un poco y descargar su ira en lo primero que pilló; la espalda de Malfoy, quien gritó más por la sorpresa que por el dolor. Y si pensó que habría podido calmar a Zabini antes, estaba muy equivocado.

Debajo suyo el cuerpo de su amigo se debatía desesperado, demente, mientras gritaba que no tocase a Malfoy y que iba a matar a toda su familia, incluso llegó a decir cosas no muy agradables al respecto de la hermana pequeña de Weasley.

Todo, los golpes y los gritos, tan sólo duraron unos segundos, pero a Malfoy le parecieron eternos, hasta el punto de que por la presión, la desesperación, el susto y el miedo de lo que pudiese pasarle a Zabini, consiguieron aguar unos ojos que no habían llorado desde hacía años. Cuando se giró para darle las gracias a Snape por haber detenido eso a tiempo, se llevó una de las sorpresas más placenteras jamás sentidas. Había sido Harry Potter, el mismo Harry Potter, el que había agarrado, también en un abrazo, a Ronald Weasley y le mantenía retenido. Sin saber porqué, incluso antes de darse cuenta de que lo había hecho, le dedicó un gesto de reconocimiento, agradecimiento y complicidad a su mayor antagonista. Ambos habían salvado a sus amigos. En la clase se hizo un silencio, o casi silencio.

-Como te vuelvas a acercar a Malfoy, puto Weasley,-Seguía gritando Zabini, con el rostro rabioso y lleno de cardenales y arañazos.-te juro que vas a lamer sus zapatos con la lengua.-

-El único puto que hay aquí es el maricón de tu novio.-Le respondía Ron.- Es tan puto que hasta pagaría por que le follen-

Draco tuvo que agarrar más fuerte a su compañero porque otra arremetida de ira por parte de Zabini amenazó con tirarle. Malfoy no era un niño debilucho, era un chico normal, como la mayoría de los magos, que pasan más tiempo haciendo magia que ejercicio, pero para colmo tampoco era muy alto, por el contrario Zabini le sacaba un palmo y una espalda. Era imposible poder solo con él. Sabía que por lo único que no estaba en ese momento en el suelo era porque el chico tenía la suficiente cordura como para no hacer eso, no a Draco Malfoy.

-Espero una explicación.-Para sorpresa de todos, incluso de Draco que estuvo a punto de tomar su varita y hacer lo jamás pensado; maldecir a su propio profesor de pociones, Snape estaba sentado sobre el pupitre que anteriormente habían ocupado Blaise y Weasley y los observaba con completa seriedad, ni siquiera parecía escandalizado por el comportamiento de sus alumnos.-Y quiero una explicación clara.-

-¿Qué explicación quiere?-La rabia que Draco había estado conteniendo rugía en su garganta.-¿Qué quiere que le diga, profesor Snape?-Y pronunció las ultimas palabras con desprecio y distancia, dando a entender que ya no era el Severus que conocía.-¿Acaso no le advertí que si dejaba a estos dos juntos iba a ocurrir algo así?-

-No recuerdo ninguna advertencia similar por su parte.-Frialdad. Una frialdad que Malfoy jamás había visto en la cara de su profesor. ¿Qué significaba eso?

-Por este comportamiento la casa de Griffindor acaba de perder cincuenta puntos.-La mitad de la clase gruñó y comenzó a quejarse en lamentos mudos.-y cincuenta menos para slytherin, también.-Observó a Zabini detenidamente, el cual no parecía realmente consciente de lo que decía el profesor. Por el contrario sus compañeros sí.-Y Weasley y Zabini pasarán un mes de detención. Les espero esta tarde en mi despacho, antes de la cena, para decirle en qué consistirá exactamente.-Draco cerró los ojos enfurecido y apretó los puños.-La clase ha terminado. Pueden irse.-

Nadie pareció moverse. Lentamente algunos alumnos fueron retrocediendo y murmurando algo mientras tomaban sus cosas distraídamente. Draco se levantó, cuidando de interponerse entre Ron y Zabini, y ayudó a su amigo en ponerse en pie. En ese momento fue consciente de la fuerza con la que había sido golpeado en la espalda. Le dolía hasta el último centímetro de piel.

-Imbecil.-Musitó mirando la cara de su amigo, estaba realmente horrible.-Espero que seas consciente de lo que has hecho.-Blaise le miró fijamente, pero no había arrepentimiento en su rostro.-Blaise.-Le llamó sorprendido.-¿Sabes lo que significa esto?-

-Lo sé.-Admitió el joven, se alejó un paso y comenzó a recoger sus cosas, esparcidas por el suelo y algunas, las más afortunadas, aún sobre la mesa.-Soy muy consciente, Malfoy. Y aún así lo he hecho. Porque prefiero hacer eso que permanecer en una posición privilegiada a tu lado.-

-No te comprendo.-Mentira, le comprendía bastante bien. Blaise Zabini estaba renunciando a ser su Segundo, puesto que no deseaba tener que guardar la compostura cuando ansiaba romperle la cara a cualquiera que ofendiese a su líder.

El chico le miró, apenado y aún sin arrepentimiento, y le permitió ayudarle a recoger sus cosas.

-Vámonos.-Le dijo Draco posando una mano por su cintura y ayudándole a andar.

-Señor Malfoy.-Le llamó Snape aún sentado sobre el pupitre.

El rubio le ignoró y siguió caminando.

-Señor Malfoy.-

Casi llegaba a la puerta. Sabía que si cruzaba ese umbral estaría dándole la espalda quizás definitivamente a su profesor, y por ello su paso se hizo más lento, más corto, aún así deseaba no tener dudas en su pecho y poder hacer lo que debía de hacer, proteger a los suyos antes que a los que estaban dispuestos a herirles.

-¡Señor Malfoy!-

El rubio se quedó paralizado. Era como si no pudiese mover un sólo músculo, y comprendió que aún, a pesar de todo, había una gran amistad que le unía a Snape. Quería explicaciones, deseaba de verdad esas explicaciones que le diesen un motivo para perdonar su traición al hombre. Por ello soltó a Zabini y se lo entregó a Crabbe.

-Llévale a la enfermería.-Le ordenó.

-Nos veremos más tarde.-Se despidió Zabini.

Draco esperó a que toda la clase se hubiese marchado. Los últimos fueron el Trío Magnífico, y Draco habría jurado que Harry se giró en el último momento para observarle como si estuviese arrepentido de muchas cosas, como si se sintiese el completo culpable de todo. Luego se dirigió hacia donde estaba su profesor.

-¿Qué desea?-Preguntó con sarcasmo. No añadió "su señoría" porque la palabra ya estaba implícita en su tono.

-Hay algo que me gustaría saber y que no me has explicado. Es más, me he pasado la mitad del verano tratando de creer que realmente no había nada que explicar, pero ahora tengo una pequeña duda.-Giró la cabeza para mirar directamente a su alumno. Estaba demasiado serio. Realmente ya no era el Severus que conocía, era simplemente Snape, el profesor de pociones.-¿Hay algún motivo por el cual su amigo le defienda, como si fuese víctima de un filtro de amor, ante cualquier ofensa?-

-Dudo que haya mayor motivo que la amistad.-

-Ya veo.-Los ojos astutos del profesor se posaron sobre la capa y el pelo revuelto de Draco.-También hay otra comparación que viene muy al caso. Casi, por un segundo, mientras veía todo esto, me dio la impresión de que era un vasallo, un fiel sirviente que confiaba su vida y su salvación a un dios, y por él era capaz de hacer lo que fuese, incluido matarse a puñetazos como un vulgar muggle en mi clase.-

Draco inclinó la cabeza condescendiente. Había sido una bonita comparación, casi acertada, lo que quería decir que ese hombre sospechaba más de lo que dejaba ver.

-Es más.-Continuó Snape.-Pocas veces he visto una lealtad más ciega. Sólo una vez, y el hombre al que todos adoraban era llamado de Lord. ¿Te suena?-

-Algo así había oído.-Draco se arregló la corbata y se volvió a colocar la mochila al hombro, aunque apenas se había movido de ahí.-pero dudo que esté por aquí presente.-Con un gesto descuidado se remangó la manga de su túnica y se observó el brazo derecho, como si se hubiese picado. No era más que un gesto para dejar claro que no tenía la marca oscura.-Ahora, si me permite, he de atender a un amigo que se encuentra herido.-Dijo con recelo.-Yo tengo por costumbre no abandonar a la gente que depende de mi cuando tengo posibilidades de detenerles.-

-¿Depende de ti?-

-¿Acaso hay alguien que no dependa de nadie?-

-¿Tú dependes de alguien?-

Malfoy sonrió.

-Sí, profesor, lo hago.- Aunque no baso mi vida en servir a ese alguien. Me resultaría completamente imposible, teniendo en cuenta que estamos en diferentes casas pensó.-Ha sido una conversación muy entretenida.- Y sin esperar más se marchó. Por suerte el hombre no trató de volver a detenerle.

Draco no pudo ver a Zabini hasta la hora del almuerzo. Como no había regresado hasta entonces supuso que, por algún motivo, había permanecido en la enfermería, así que ni siquiera se pasó por el comedor para tomar algo de comida. A paso rápido, olvidándose de su porte señorial y su andar calculado, corriendo en algunos recodos, fue en busca de su amigo. Sabía que Crabbe y Goyle se preocuparían por no verle a la hora de comer pero, realmente, se sentía completamente culpable por lo que había pasado. Snape tenía razón en algo. La fidelidad y fe que tenían sus amigos en él era tan grande que llegaban a hacer locuras sólo por mantener limpio su nombre.

Zabini estaba tendido en una de las camas, al otro lado de las cortinas estaba Weasley, ambos dormidos. La enfermera le explicó que tuvieron otro encuentro en medio del pasillo, "_Oh, Merlín_", pensó Draco, y esta vez ninguno contuvo sus varitas. Así que habían llegado agotados y muy mal heridos. El chico comprendía el porqué Blaise le había defendido, lo entendía demasiado bien, pero lo que no conseguía alcanzar era el odio que repentinamente se había ganado por parte de Weasley. Suponía que la comadreja se encontraba confusa, acababa de descubrir que su mejor amigo era homosexual y él era homofóbico, no podía pagarla con él, simplemente porque eran amigos, así que descargaba su frustración sobre Malfoy o, preferiblemente, los amigos de Malfoy, los cuales sí que respondían a sus pullas. Y aún así Draco no encontraba el motivo para tanto, tanto, realmente tanto odio. Era como si de la noche a la mañana se hubiese convertido en su peor enemigo, un enemigo declarado y peligros, ya no un juego de colegiales, sino que una guerra de verdad donde se deseaba verter sangre.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Le preguntó la enfermera cuando vio como se frotaba el hombro adolorido. En ese momento Draco recordó los golpes recibidos por Ron.

-No del todo ¿Podría mirarme la espalda, por favor?-

-Por supuesto ¿Qué te ha pasado?-

Draco sonrió y se dirigió a la camilla de al lado, de espaldas a la puerta para poder observar a Zabini cuando despertase.

-Estaba en medio de una pelea.-Dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa. La mujer contuvo la respiración.

-Buena pelea hicieron esos dos, definitivamente.-Acarició una de las heridas y suspiró.- ¿Con qué te golpearon?-

-Con los puños, creo.-No lo había visto, pero juraría que Ron no había podido usar nada más que las manos.

-¿Seguro¿Y los cortes? Cuanta rabia…-Murmuró la mujer alejándose, trajinó entre unas estanterías, buscando seguramente algún tipo de pomada y justo cuando se dirigía hacia Draco de nuevo, éste escuchó como alguien se acercaba a la enfermería. Sus oídos captaron el aviso de que Harry y Hermione pronto pasarían la puerta e, inmediatamente, sin saber bien por qué lo hacía, trató de ponerse la camisa.-Ah, no, quieto. Aún no he terminado.-Le detuvo la enfermera. Draco giró la cabeza, puesto que de pronto la conversación de esos dos se había detenido, y descubrió a los muchachos paralizados, observando su espalda ¿Realmente se veía tan mal? Gimió angustiado cuando sintió el tacto frío de una crema contra su piel. Era demasiado fría. Le helaba los huesos. Volvió a gemir ya apretó las manos agarrándose a los bordes de la camilla hasta que los nudillos se pusieron blancos.

-¿Qué es?-Él estaba acostumbrado al dolor, o al menos psicológicamente le habían hecho entender que jamás debía de llorar ante nada. Pero ese dolor, como si le quemase la piel y le helase los huesos, le estaba matando. Creyó que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento.- ¿Qué es?-Preguntó algo más alarmado.

-Oh, Dios.-La mujer se inclinó hacia él y le rozó las heridas ya impregnadas de bálsamo.- ¿Eres alérgico a algo?-

-No, pero tengo la piel sensible. He de ponerme una crema todos los días para protegerla.-He ahí el misterio de por qué siempre tenía la tez tan blanca. No es que no tomase sol, es que el protector que le hidrataba y protegía de la sequedad y el maltrato también le protegía de otras cosas como era el propio sol.

-Ahora lo comprendo todo. Perdóname. Un momento.-La mujer se dio la vuelta y descubrió a Harry y Hermione en la puerta.-Pasen. Supongo que van a ver a su amigo. Está en la última camilla. No hagan mucho ruido, por favor; necesita descanso.-Regresó poco despues con un balde de agua y comenzó a quitar lo que había puesto con un paño suave. Draco estaba acostumbrado a esos paños suaves, jamás nada áspero había rozado su piel. Alzo la vista justo para ver a los dos muchachos pasando a su lado, de largo de la cama de Zabini, sin embargo Harry no le quitó en ningún momento la vista de encima, sin molestarse en ocultarlo, asombrado y, hasta cierto punto, horrorizado por lo que había visto.

Malfoy chasqueó la lengua. "_No tengo tiempo_", Se decía. "_No tengo tiempo para estas cosas_". Sabía que entre él y Harry, de una forma que no alcanzaba a comprender, se había declarado una tregua, y también sabía que Harry era homosexual, el tercer punto y más importante es que Harry gustaba de aparecerse en sus sueños nocturnos. Todo parecía perfecto para que se lanzase a la acción. Sin embargo él ya había sellado un pacto. Ya no tenía vida que le perteneciese, no tenía forma de perder su tiempo con tonterías como era el amor y el cariño. Estaban en tiempos de guerra y Potter, definitivamente, no estaba dentro de su bando.

La mujer terminó de limpiarle la espalda y procedió a ponerle otra cura, mientras tanto escuchó como los dos chicos hablaban en la camilla del fondo. Weasley tampoco parecía despierto, puesto que no se oía su voz.

-Ya está.-Declaró la enfermera.-Esta pomada es más suave y apenas tendrá efecto inmediato. Tienes que aplicártela tres veces al día y seguro que pronto desaparecen los hematomas.-Le dijo poniéndole un botecito pequeño en la mano.-Asegúrate de devolverlo cuando termines de usarlo.-

-Gracias. ¿Puedo ver ahora a Zabini?-

-Sí, aunque le di una poción de dormir hace poco. No creo que despierte hasta tarde.-

Draco se encogió de hombros. Le daba igual. Se dirigió a la camilla de su amigo y se sentó en una silla que había al lado. Blaise tenía la ceja hinchada y una serie de morados que le tomaban toda la mandíbula inferior y la mejilla derecha. Lo observó unos segundos, con seriedad, gravandose cada nuevo rasgo en la cara de su amigo, y por su mente sólo pasaba una palabra: _Idiota_

La silla era sumamente incómoda, y el respaldar le presionaba la tela de la camisa contra la espalda impregnada de pomada grasienta, la sensación era desagradable, aún así ni siquiera hizo un gesto que lo delatase. Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los brazos sobre la camilla de Zabini y recostó la cabeza.

Estaba muy cansado. Había sido un día demasiado duro, y el daño causado recientemente por la pomada incorrecta le había dejado exhausto. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por un plácido entresueño que poco tenía de sueño.

En todo momento fue consciente de que estaba en la enfermería y de que a su lado estaban las piernas de su amigo. Cerca escuchó la voz de Harry charlando en susurros con Hermione, y también estaban los pasos de la enfermera, la cual pronto se encerró en su despacho. Luego otros pasos, alguien se marchaba. Las voces se habían detenido. Más pasos, alguien que había estado al otro lado de la cortina se dirigía hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo a observar a Blaise. No se asustó. Dudaba que Ron se hubiese despertado, y aún menos que pudiese levantarse. Siguió respirando plácidamente, disfrutando del movimiento de sus pulmones y de la tranquilidad que se sentía en el aire, tranquilizantes y ungüentos curativos, se sentía casi como en casa. La magia rezumaba en el hambiente.

Entonces unos dedos se posaron sobre su sien, tan sólo unas yemas que le rozaron con delicadeza, como si quisiese ser sentido y a la vez temiese que le sintiesen, pero él sonrió. Era agradable. Los dedos tomaron uno de sus cabellos y lo desplazaron hasta detrás de su oreja, luego delinearon la forma de esta, lentamente, disfrutando de cada pequeña curva, palpando el pómulo. Siguió por la mandíbula y llegó al mentón. Draco estiró un poco el cuello sintiéndose mimoso, quería que esa mano bajase por su garganta y le acariciase ahí, como solía hacer su padre en las noches que no podía dormir. Adoraba ese tipo de caricias, sin embargo los dedos volvieron a ascender, esta vez hacia su boca, y le procuraron un tierno cosquilleo en los labios. Era entre molesto y placentero. Los movió involuntariamente, tratando de apartar el contacto y abriendo la boca, y entonces sintió que uno de los dedos tocaba la parte húmeda y cálida del labio inferior. Avanzaba hacia la fina hilera de dientes y lo delineaba uno a uno, volvía a salir, junto a su aliento, y seguía jugando con su labio inferior. Draco, juguetón, cerró la boca y atrapó ese dedo cálido notando cómo se le escapaba sin esfuerzo. Siguió sonriendo en ese duermevela placentero y se semiestiró. Al darse cuenta de que el contacto había desaparecido por completo gimió molesto, exigiendo la atención que se merecía, pero nadie le hizo caso. Entonces volvió a meterse en la profundidad de su cansancio y siguió atento a su propia respiración.

Minutos más tarde otros pasos entraron en la enfermería y se detuvieron casi a su lado. Una mano, esta vez brusca y para nada comparable con la cariñosa que le había mimado antes, le tocó en el brazo, cuidando de no rozarle la espalda. Se frotó los ojos y se irguió para descubrir que ahí estaba Hermione Granger ofreciéndole un plato de comida. Lo observó aún dormido, sin comprender del todo, y luego miró a la chica.

-Deduzco que no te has pasado por el Gran Comedor, así que te traje algo.-

Draco pensó en una frase mordaz, pero estaba demasiado dormido siquiera como para tener ganas de ofender a alguien, así que simplemente aceptó el plato, lo puso sobre la cama con descuido y se volvió a tender.

-Gracias.-Musitó cuando la chica ya seguía de largo.

-¿Perdón?-Se detuvo creyendo escuchar mal.

-Gracias.-Dijo más alto. Luego murmuró algo que tenía que ver con el sueño y pociones y volvió a cerrar los ojos. En su mente no había sitio siquiera para pensar en no tirar el plato a un lado mientras dormía.

* * *

-Ey, Malfoy, despierte.-

El muchacho gruñó algo. Le dolía la espalda por la postura incómoda, pero aún así no se movió.

-Malfoy, venga, despierte.-Seguía susurrando la voz a su lado.-Venga.-

El chico alzó la vista y miró con despreció, más bien sueño mal disimulado, a su despertador. Era una persona, un chico, que no conocía, o al menos en esos momentos no recordaba conocer.

-La profesora McGonagal pregunta porqué no ha asistido a su clase de la tarde.-

El rubio le miró confuso, cerró los ojos y balbuceó algo, luego los volvió a abrir, consciente de que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo al menos para razonar.

-¿Qué clase?

-La de tercera después del almuerzo.-

-Ah. No, todavía no ha sido.-Declaró muy convencido, volviendo a dejarse dormir.

-Ey, Malfoy. Son las siete y media.-Continuó el chico.

En ese momento Draco se irguió recto y despierto.

-¿Qué hora has dicho?-

-Siete y media.-

-¡Oh, Por las doce putas de…!-Se detuvo a mirar a su compañero. Era un muchacho que podría ser perfectamente de séptimo, pero, definitivamente no recordaba haber visto nunca. Él era un descendiente de una familia noble, bien educada, se suponía que semejantes palabras no salían de su boca.-Perdona.-Murmuró aún tallándose los ojos.

-Descuida.-El chico le sonrió condescendiente.- ¿Podría ir más tarde al despacho de la profesora McGonagal para explicar su ausencia?-

-¿Por qué?-Que él recordase no debía de explicar nada a excepción de al jefe de su casa.

-No estoy seguro, creo que tenía que exponer algo y que dos de tus compañeros dependían de su exposición para realizar su trabajo de hoy.-

-¡Putas del Diablo!-Volvió a alzar la vista.-Yo no he dicho eso.-

El muchacho se rió.

-Definitivamente no lo ha dicho. O yo al menos juraría que no lo he oído.-

Draco se sintió cómodo en compañía del muchacho, es más, se había levantado de buen humor, realmente bueno, cosa que no solía ocurrir, y por eso iba a ser agradable con el muchacho.

-¿Sabes? Por lo habitual en este momento ya habría dicho más de diez cosas que no deberías de oír, y que seguro que negarías haber oído, pero me caes bien, así que lo dejaré en esas dos.-

-Por mi no se corte. No me molesta una persona que maldice. Por el contrario pensaba que me iba a encontrar con un niño caprichoso, prepotente y malcriado.-

-Te lo habrías topado si hubiese estado despierto.-Admitió convencido, volviéndose a apoyar en la camilla de su amigo.-Sin embargo me cogiste con la guardia baja. Deja que me desperece un poco y te daré una demostración.-

-No, no hace falta.-El muchacho se dio la vuelta sin dejarle de sonreír.-Cuide bien de su novio.-

Draco sonrió. Su novio. ¿De qué servía negarlo? Bueno, al menos esta vez no había sido víctima de ningún tipo de burlas. El muchacho parecía agradable. Una pena que no se fijó en el escudo de su túnica para descubrir de qué casa era.

Al girar un poco la cabeza descubrió que el plato que había dejado ahí Hermione continuaba en la misma posición; por suerte no se había caído. Lo observó atentamente. La muchacha no sólo le había traído el almuerzo, sino que había hecho una buena selección de comida. Se relamió, sintiendo repentinamente el agujero en su estómago, y comenzó a comer. En pocos segundos dejó el plato vacío. Sólo entonces recordó que cuando despertase Zabini también tendría hambre, y él no le había dejado nada. Gruñó por su desfachatez y volvió a apoyarse en la cama, dejando el plato sobre la mesilla de noche.

Unos minutos más tarde alguien entró por la puerta de la enfermería. Otra vez fue tocado en el hombro. Al alzar la vista vio que se trataba de Hermione de nuevo, y esta vez con la cena. Lo miró, ahora más despierto y más lúcido, y luego miró a la chica.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó sin comprender.

-Porque esta tarde me lo agradeciste y porque no tienes tiempo para ir tu mismo a coger tu comida.-Señaló hacia la cortina de enfrente.-Mientras yo voy a comer, Harry se queda velando a Ron, luego le traigo algo para que coma él también, pero tu no tienes a nadie que te pueda relevar.-

-Podría hacerlo.-Admitió sin aires de alardeo.-Sin embargo ni siquiera lo pensé.-Era completamente sincero. Tomó el plato de comida y se lo volvió a agradecer.

-Las gracias deberías de dárselas a Harry. Él me pidió que lo hiciese esta tarde.-El estómago de Malfoy dio un vuelco.

-¿Él¿Por…?-

La chica no le dejó terminar la pregunta.

-Supongo que por lo mismo que yo.-Sin embargo su respuesta salió demasiado apresurada.

Draco entrecerró los ojos. Sabía captar una mentira en cuanto la veía.

-Bueno, supongo que si hay veneno no pasará nada, puesto que ya estoy en la enfermería.-

-Buen razonamiento.-Le alabó la chica marchándose hacia la cortina, donde debería de esperarle Harry Potter. Efectivamente, en cuanto Hermione desapareció tras la tela se escuchó un cuchicheo y el sonido de un tenedor chocando contra un plato. Por el contrario Draco esta vez no comería, ya estaba lleno, o al menos un poco lleno. La comida sería para Blaise.

Alzó la vista y observó a su amigo dormido. Ya tenía la cara muchísimo mejor y el resto del cuerpo no lo podía ver. Sólo la mano, la cual tomó para observar los nudillos pelados.

-Bruto.-Masculló. En ese momento escuchó el ruido de la tela al ser movida y descubrió a Harry saliendo del cubículo de Weasley. Por algún extraño motivo se sonrojó y soltó la mano de su amigo, como si le hubiesen encontrado haciendo algo indecente.

-Por mi no te cortes.-Susurró Harry. Llevaba dos platos, seguramente los cuales iba a llevar a la cocina de regreso. Miró a la mesilla de noche y descubrió el que Draco había dejado ahí, vacío.-¿Me lo pasas?

Malfoy lo tomó y se lo acercó. A la vez que Harry se lo agradecía extendió la mano, tomando el objeto por donde el rubio lo sostenía y consiguiendo que sus dedos se tocasen. Draco se apartó asustado, sorprendido de su propio miedo y aún peor, recordando repentinamente unos dedos suaves que le habían estado acariciando en su delicioso entresueño. No se lo podía creer, pero de nuevo se había ruborizado.

-Perdón.-Harry parecía demasiado serio. Draco había esperado que se burlase de su momento de debilidad, pero no lo había hecho, no se había aprovechado. Por el contrario el muchacho se fue sin decir nada más.

Unos minutos más tarde Zabini abría los ojos. Observó al muchacho pálido que permanecía medio ausente, perdido en sus pensamientos, removiendo un plato de comida con desgana. Unos mechones rubios se habían salido de su perfecto sitio, aún a pesar de la gomina, y le caían sobre los ojos, los cuales se notaban rojos y llorosos, como si hubiese estado durmiendo. Malfoy bostezó y Zabini no pudo evitar sonreír. Se veía como un auténtico querubín.

-Ey.-Llamó con suavidad, cariño incluso.-¿Has estado velándome el sueño?-

Draco se volvió y le dedicó una sonrisa, la cual no parecía muy alegre. Sus ojos grises brillaron.

-Sí, y me has dado el tiempo suficiente como para imaginarte un buen castigo; estoy enterado de lo que ocurrió en los pasillos después de pociones.-

Blaise torció un gesto de dolor.

-Eso no es bueno.-

-No, no lo es.-El rubio acercó su silla y le observó detenidamente. Su amigo parecía mucho mejor, incluso se le veía alegre.-Hace calor.-Se levantó y abrió una ventana, dejando que la suave brisa de finales de otoño entrase juguetonamente. Deseaba posponer esa conversación lo máximo posible.- Blaise, respecto a lo que…-

-No hay nada que discutir.-Le cortó, casi suplicante, el chico. A él tampoco le agradaba el cariz que estaban tomando las cosas.-Elige a otro. Yo renuncio.-

-No puedes hacer eso. Yo te necesito.-Admitió mostrándose más débil de lo que nunca se había mostrado ante nadie, sin olvidar impregnar un cierto grado de mandato en su voz.-Me da igual lo que pasó, yo…-

-No.-Blaise casi se lo suplicaba con los ojos. Alargó el brazo y tomó la mano con la cual Draco removía el plato, apretándola con fuerza. "_Somos amigos_", parecía decirle "_Antes que todo, somos amigos. Y yo te protegeré. Nunca dejaré de estar a tu lado, pero no puedo tomar las responsabilidades que me has confiado; mi carácter me convierte en un blanco fácil_".-Mejor así ¿Vale? A partir de ahora me sentaré lejos de ti y me moveré lejos de ti. Ya no seré más tu confidente ni tu segundo. Lo comprendes¿cierto?-

Draco asintió sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. Lo peor de todo es que sus capacidades innatas de líder, su pequeña mente calculadora y fría que siempre le daba las mejores soluciones, le revelaban que tenía que haber hecho eso desde hacía mucho. Resopló y bajó la cabeza, rendido.

-No hay forma de convencerte ¿Verdad?-

Blaise le dedicó una sonrisa cansada.

-No. Así que mejor lárgate ya. Tienes mejores cosas que hacer que estar al lado de un estúpido que se dedica a perder la compostura con un mago sin honor.-

Draco tomó el plato que había estado observando y se lo cedió.

-Sí. Tengo que darle de cenar a ese estúpido. Abre la boca.-Canturreó alzando el tenedor como su amigo había hecho hacía una semana. Blaise le miró tratando de parecer molesto, pero las líneas de su boca tenían que luchar para no inclinarse hacia arriba.-Y espero que no me des la contraria, Blaise Zabini.-Trató de marcar su voz con reproche, sin embargo no dejaba de ser un juego.

-Ni de broma, Draco Malfoy.-El chico apartó la cabeza, negándose a recibir la comida.-Además: Si no recuerdo mal, se hace la hora de mi agradable cita con el agradable profesor Snape.-

El rubio se puso serio repentinamente. Miró al frente, donde estaba la otra cortina y donde suponía que aún permanecía Hermione Granger. No podía hablar libremente ahí.

-Hablando de eso, Blaise.-Susurró.-Snape…-Dudó ¿Cuál era la forma apropiada de decirlo?- ¿Recuerdas lo que me comentaste el otro día, cuando Potter se detuvo para observarnos al final de la clase de pociones?-Su amigo asintió.-Pues creo que me equivocaba. Tú tenías razón.-

-Entonces…-

-Sí.-Malfoy se levantó, dejando el plato sobre la mesa, y se acomodó la ropa.-Ahora será mejor que me marche al despacho de Snape para decirle que aún continúas en la enfermería y que no podrás salir de aquí hasta tarde. Sólo espero que no decida hacerte una visita personal.-Gruñó dándose la vuelta.

-Tranquilo.-"_Tranquilo. No abriré la boca. Soy una tumba._"

Malfoy le sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Lo sé. Siempre confiaré en ti.-

Al alargar la mano hacia el pomo, se dio cuenta que la salida estaba abierta y que había alguien al otro lado. La sombra le delató. Pensó en tomar su varita y encarar al mal nacido que había espiado su conversación, pero siempre quedaba la posibilidad de que fuese un profesor, el mismo Snape, quizás. Así que respiró hondo, se destensó y esperó a que la sombra le indicase que el espía había vuelto a acercarse para escuchar el motivo por el que Draco no salía de la habitación. Entonces abrió la puerta de sopetón, consiguiendo golpear al otro en la frente.

-¿Pero qué…?-Preguntó saliendo y mostrando sorpresa. Sorprendido sí que fue cuando descubrió que el espía no era otro que el mismísimo Harry Potter.-¿No te han enseñado a no escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Potter?-Preguntó repentinamente frío, sintiendo la rabia hervir en su estómago. Sólo esperaba que ese estúpido no hubiese escuchado nada comprometido. Sin pensárselo bien alzó la varita y apuntó a la frente, sonrojada por el golpe, de Harry. El chico retrocedió un paso, y otro y otro hasta que Draco le condujo contra la pared.- ¿Qué has oído?-

-Nada importante.-Respondió Potter también con frialdad, sin mostrar atisbo de miedo.- ¿Debería?-

-Potter, no me engañas. Has estado ahí oculto más de lo conveniente. ¿Qué es lo que estabas buscando oír?-

Para su sorpresa el muchacho sonrió, sonrió al más puro estilo Malfoy, mostrando prepotencia en cada uno de sus dientes.

-He escuchado lo justo, Malfoy. Justo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo a un amigo al que atender.-Le agarró de la mano que sujetaba la varita y con un gesto brusco se la bajó. El rubio se había dejado coger por sorpresa por el extraño comportamiento de su rival. Es más, ni siquiera tenía un hechizo preparado para lanzar en el caso de que se le resistiese, había dado por sentado que nadie en su sano juicio se oponía a una varita a tres palmos de su cara.

-¿Un amigo?-Preguntó ocultando la frustración por que se acabasen de invertir las posiciones. Potter no había sacado su varita, pero físicamente llevaba la ventaja.-Quizás debería regalarte un diccionario estas navidades, Potter. ¿Conoces la definición de amigo?-

-La conozco lo suficientemente bien.-Harry le dedicó una mirada furibunda y pasó a su lado, dejándole fuera de combate con un tirón de brazo que casi hace caer al rubio. Luego entró en la enfermería.

Por la cabeza del rubio pasaron mil y una torturas que tenía que prepararle a ese estúpido para enseñarle que con Draco Malfoy no se jugaba. Pasó la lengua por sus labios, tratando de aplacar las ansias asesinas que estaban naciendo en él, y recordó que tenía que ir a visitar a un profesor de Pociones.

* * *

-¿Cómo está?-Preguntó Pansy Parkinson cuando entró por la sala común. La mayoría de sus compañeros se habían girado al verle llegar. La verdad es que lucía demasiado cansado. La charla con Snape había sido agotadora.- ¿Has visto a Zabini? Goyle me dijo que fue atacado por los pasillos cuando iba a la enfermería.-

-Está bien.-Declaró desplomándose en su sillón favorito, justo en frente de la chimenea. Cinco de sus amigos se le acercaron y los muchachos de segundo que habían estado ocupando esa posición se levantaron rápidamente, cediendo sus asientos con respeto.-Descansará esta noche en la enfermería y mañana ya podrá regresar a la torre. Pasará el fin de semana descansando.-Advirtió con una mirada que no dejaba réplica.-No quiero que nadie le moleste con preguntas tontas.-

-Por supuesto.-Thomas no comprendía el porqué iba a hacer ninguna pregunta tonta. Ni él ni nadie.

-Esta noche no habrán dulces.-Todos asintieron sin dar muestra de que le extrañase que su líder cambiase de tema tan rápidamente. Después se levantaron y fueron cada uno a hacer lo suyo.

La mayoría se fue a dormir temprano, a la misma hora que se acostaban siempre, otros subieron un poco más tarde o se quedaron en la sala común terminando deberes. Dos horas después del toque de queda unas figuras encapuchadas bajaron por las escaleras en completo silencio. Sus zapatos llevaban hechizos de sigilo. Malfoy había sido el primero en bajar y ya se encontraba sentado en su asiento favorito, quizás ni siquiera se había levantado de él, observando las llamas en un trance calmado. El fuego jugaba con luces hirvientes sobre su cabello, dándole sombras y matices.

Los dieciséis chicos se sentaron en sus respectivos sillones y esperaron a que su líder hablase. Sólo había un puesto vacío, el que estaba a la derecha de Malfoy. Algunos ojos se posaron sobre el lugar, con pena, sintiéndose mal al recordar la causa de que aún estuviese en la enfermería.

Draco observó a cada uno de sus fieles compañeros, eran los responsables de jefes de seisenas, un gran deber caía sobre ellos, y sin embargo no eran más que niños, con el aire de la juventud aún reflejado en sus rostros. De todos ellos el más fuerte, el que más habilidades mágicas había demostrado, siempre fue Blaise Zabini, pero no asimismo la cabeza fría, que era lo que se necesitaba para ser el Segundo. Draco había pasado demasiado tiempo pensando al respecto, barajando nombres y cualidades, y al final sólo había llegado a una conclusión, aunque no le había terminado de agradar.

-Nott.-Susurró llamando la atención del chico. Era, sin duda, el más cauto de todos. Siempre había pensado que si las cosas iban mal, la traición vendría de esa dirección, sin embargo era un muchacho inteligente y calculador. Así al menos tendría más posibilidades de vigilarle.-Ven aquí.-El muchacho obedeció sin mostrar el miedo que seguramente debería de estar sintiendo. El resto permaneció en completo silencio, preguntándose qué estaba pasando.-¿Qué es lo que sientes por el Oculto?-

-Lealtad.-Respondió el chico sin vacilar, era la respuesta apropiada.

-¿Por Las Manos del Oculto?-Algunos, Pansy Parkinson, mostraron su incomodidad por el interrogatorio. ¿Acaso Nott era un traidor?

-Lealtad.-

-¿Por las acciones de El Oculto?-Ahora más de los reunidos parecían molestos.

-Lealtad.-

-¿Por La Cabeza del Oculto?-

Nott vaciló esta vez.

-Lealtad ciega e incondicional, sin duda.-Declaró deseando que todo terminase de una vez.

-Entonces ven y siéntate a mi derecha.-Susurros que mostraban la sorpresa que había cautivado a los presentes con esas palabras. _¿Y Zabini?_ Preguntaban todos. _¿Qué había pasado exactamente?_ Draco seguía observando el fuego, pensando en sus próximas palabras. Nott tomó el asiento de su amigo y se colocó tenso. Faltaría tiempo para que el chico se sintiese a gusto con su nuevo puesto.-Mañana irás a la enfermería y recogerás a Zabini, luego tendrás una conversación privada con él. Te dirá cuales serán tus nuevas obligaciones. Siempre que tengas alguna duda, ve a preguntarle a él ¿Comprendiste? -Nott asintió. Draco miró al resto de sus compañeros.-Estáis ya todos enterados de lo ocurrido estas ultimas semanas, más especialmente esta tarde.-Declaró recibiendo afirmaciones que le secundaban.-Entonces no hace falta que os explique del porqué Zabini ha sido relegado de sus obligaciones. Aún así me gustaría apuntar que fue él mismo el que decidió ceder su cargo, de una forma bastante admirable, al descubrirse incapaz de llegar a las expectativas que se le exigían.-

Nott bajó la vista. Habría a partir de ese momento, gracias al discurso de Draco, demasiada responsabilidad sobre él mismo.

Pasaron unos segundos y el muchacho seguía observando el fuego, detenidamente. Entonces Scott, al lado de Nott, se inclinó hacia delante.

-¿Debería reportar, señor?-Preguntó cauteloso.

-Reporten, todos.-Ordenó.

Así lo hicieron. Uno a uno fueron declarando cómo llevaban las búsquedas de sus seisenas y cómo estaban los preparativos. Cuando Pansy Parkinson finalizó, a la izquierda de Draco, este asintió.

-Me siento muy contento de descubrir que todo marcha más fácil de lo previsto.-Miró a Thomas, el cual aún no había conseguido terminar con dos de sus seisenas.-Nadie ha de apurarse. Recordad que las cosas que se trabajan con tranquilidad y tiempo son las mejores formadas.-

Thomas asintió, sonriendo débilmente y bajando la vista con timidez. Draco se convertía en otra persona completamente distinta, imponente, en esas reuniones nocturnas.

El rubio volvió a observar el fuego, se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante, y juntó las manos, meditando tranquilamente. No era que no estuviese seguro de lo que tenía que decir, sino que le costaba demasiado decirlo.

-El ritual se efectuará el próximo fin de semana.-Todos contuvieron la respiración.-Ya no hay motivo por el que alargar aún más la espera. Nott tendrá listo el reparto de tareas para el domingo.-El chico, a su derecha, asintió. Draco se giró hacia él.-Ve a pedirle ayuda a Zabini, si no me equivoco él ya se había puesto en ello.-Otro asentimiento por su parte.

-¿Quién será el vasallo?-Preguntó Thomas haciendo eco de la voz general.

Draco cerró los ojos, apretando con fuerza los párpados. Eso era lo que más dolía.

-Blaise Zabini.-

* * *

**N/A: **Aquí el segundo capítulo de la historia. Trato de hacer las actualizaciones lo antes posible, y las tardanzas se deben principalmente ha que estoy revisando párrafo por párrafo y corrigiendo errores en los que nunca me había fijado. A demás de que cambio sobre la marcha muchas cosas.

Preveo que la próxima actualización será el miércoles.

De la historia sólo he de aclarar que fue escrita cuando apenas conocía nada del mundo de Harry Potter y cometí fallos básicos como poner a los gemelos Weasley cuando creo que en este curso ya estaban fuera de Hogwarts, y, bueno, Sirius no está muerto y Lucius no está en la carcel. Creo que no se me deja nada. Pero si notais algo, avisadme. De la misma forma que si cometo fallos con los cálculos de los años y esas cosas.

Suerte!

Sakka Eienkami

P.D: Como era nueva, no sabía que por defecto las opciones de rechazan los comentarios anónimos. Ya he solucionado eso y actualmente no hay discriminación de comentarios ;)


	3. Tercer Ritual: El Ritual

**Súcubo  
_Tercer Ritual_  
**_La ficha secreta entra en el juego_

Draco entró por la puerta del gran comedor. Al descubrir que la mayoría de las cabezas se giraban a su paso, le señalaban o murmuraban bajito, supo que algo, similar a lo que había pasado a comienzos de semana, se había desatado. No se equivocó al pensar que la culpa la tenían los leones. Esa mesa era la más revolucionada de todas.

No había ni llegado ni a la mitad del comedor, dirigiéndose a donde estaban sentados el resto de sus compañeros, cuando un grito, proveniente de la mesa de Gryffindor, le hizo comprender a qué tanto alboroto.

-¡Ey, Malfoy!-Le llamó un muchacho de séptimo, el cual, si su pelo naranja, sus pecas, y su gemelo, no le engañaban, era el hermano de Ron Weasley.- ¿Qué se siente al ser abandonado por tu pareja?-Carcajada general. 

Malfoy tan sólo alzó una ceja, incrédulo, descartó la idea de responder a semejante tontería, y siguió caminando. Pero a sus espaldas seguían los comentarios.

-Venga, Malfoy, no te pongas así. Ya conseguirás a otro que tarde más de una semana en abandonarte, si es que hay alguien que te pueda aguantar tanto tiempo.

El comentario comenzaba a ser bastante ofensivo. Había soportado cosas peores en lo que llevaba de semana, frases hirientes poco puritanas al respecto de las cosas que hacían en la habitación cuando sus compañeros dormían, o en los baños, o en las aulas abandonadas, o, sobre todo, por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender, en la torre de astronomía. Pero a nadie, nunca, en toda su vida, se le había ocurrido mencionar nada al respecto de que le habían dejado, o peor, de que como pareja era insoportable. ¿Qué sabrían ellos?

-Déjale, Fred.-Dijo alguien también de la misma mesa, lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado en todo el comedor.-no es que sea completamente imposible aguantar a un novio tan desagradable como Malfoy. Tenemos que asumir que Zabini fue inteligente: estuvo con él hasta que consiguió pasárselo por la piedra y luego le abandonó.

-Cierto.-Le respondió el pelirrojo. Malfoy sólo resopló poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Pansy. Nott estaba entre Thomas y Zabini, los tres haciendo como que no escuchaban nada, o más bien pendientes de que Zabini no se levantase y lanzase unos cuantos hechizos.-Debería de ser menos duro con él. Debe de estar destrozado. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasará antes de que se meta en la cama de otro?

Draco alzó la vista y vio que Zabini temblaba considerablemente, su mandíbula estaba apretada hasta el punto de parecer que le saltarían los dientes. En ese momento Nott le hizo un gesto con la mano, señalándole la varita, para dejarle claro que todo estaba bajo control. "_Petrificus_", le susurró Thomas en voz baja. Así que era por eso por lo que Zabini no había destruido a media mesa de Griffindor ya.

Los comentarios continuaron, manteniendo a la mesa de Slytherin más callada de lo habitual, hasta que Dumbledore hizo aparición y tomó su sitio en la cabecera de la mesa de profesores. A su lado McGonnagal tenía los labios apretados y unas arrugas marcadas en el rostro que dejaban claro que había algo que no le gustaba. El director, en vez de sentarse y comenzar a almorzar sin palabra alguna, como siempre, alzó las manos para atraer la atención de los alumnos, los cuales se giraron a verle.

-Como ya todos sabréis, hemos comenzado el curso en Hogwarts sin contar con profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.-Vaya, esto parecía más interesante que los chismorreos sobre la vida sexual de Malfoy.-Eso es debido a que nuestro nuevo docente viene desde Rusia y unos percances le impidieron ingresar el día señalado. Pero hoy me alegra comunicaros que estará aquí para la cena. Os pido por favor que nadie se retrase a esa hora. Todos aquellos que tengan salida a Hogsmeade deben de estar de regreso antes de las seis.

Murmullo de excitación general. ¿Nuevo profesor¿Ruso? La cosa se mostraba interesante. Cuando el director se sentó todos los alumnos comenzaron a hablar acaloradamente, haciendo conjeturas sobre el hombre en cuestión.

-¿Cómo crees que será?-Preguntó Pansy Parkinson inclinándose hacia Draco.

-No lo sé. Pero eso, sin duda, será un problema para nuestros planes.-Le dirigió una mirada a Nott que quería decir que quería hablar con él pronto, en privado. 

Hasta la fecha se había sentido tranquilo porque todos los profesores y alumnos del lugar le eran conocidos, sabía cómo moverse y escapar a su atención, pero ahora, con una persona nueva dentro del profesorado… las cosas cambiaban, sobre todo si se trataba en un experto en las artes oscuras. Quizás deberían cambiar sus planes, al final y al cabo.

Cuando terminó el almuerzo, salió rápido por la puerta que le llevaría a las mazmorras, seguidamente a él iba Nott. Zabini había preferido quedarse en la mesa un poco más, quizás para aguantar el impulso de partirle la cara al primer desgraciado que se le ocurriese decirle otra tontería a Draco.

En una de las desviaciones, el rubio le pegó una patada discreta al pedestal de una de las columnas. De haber estado completamente solo, sin el pisar molesto de sus compañeros que seguían de largo o le acompañaban, seguramente habría escuchado un leve "_clic_". Se agachó, haciendo como que recogía algo que se le había caído, y esperó a que todo el mundo hubiese desaparecido. Solo Nott quedaba a su lado.

-¿Qué querías?-Le preguntó el chico.

-Aquí no.-Le señaló con la cabeza hacia la pared. Luego alargó la mano y empujó sobre ella; ésta cedió mostrándole un pasadizo estrecho y oscuro.-_Lumus_.

Al momento la luz de la varita iluminó lo que parecía el descenso a unas mazmorras lúgubres, frías y húmedas. El lugar era simplemente desagradable. Nott cerró la puerta tras sí y Draco se paró. No necesitaban bajar, con tener una pared entre ellos y el resto del mundo era suficiente.

-¿Snape ha tenido una charla con Blaise?-Le preguntó abruptamente, tomando a su compañero de improviso. Éste le miró a los labios, tratando de digerir las palabras, y finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, sí. Esta mañana. Le hizo llamar a su despacho y estuvieron hablando por más de una hora. Después Zabini me hizo el reporte. Snape está tras la pista. Definitivamente sospecha algo. No se arriesgó a decir el qué. Sólo le hizo preguntas incómodas y finalmente, cuando él no le dio nada que le interesase, le advirtió sobre ti y sobre seguir caminos de adultos.

Draco sonrió. Muy típico de Snape. Amaba a ese hombre, era un gran profesor y un excelente mago, pero lamentablemente acababa de convertirse en su enemigo. Tendrían que dejarle fuera de juego y rápido.

-Bien. Ya me encargaré yo de preparar algo para saber qué es lo que sospecha exactamente. En lo referido al profesor de defensa…-Hizo una pausa y miró a su compañero a los ojos. Nott asintió. Ambos habían pensado lo mismo. No por nada había elegido a Nott como su Segundo.-¿No había una muchacha de segundo año que había sido castigada esta tarde en el despacho de Dumbledore?

-Es de primero, pero debido a la llegada de este profesor su castigo ha sido desplazado al despacho de McGonagal.-

Malfoy chasqueó la lengua.

-Lástima. Aún así ¿Podrías conseguir que averiguase algo sobre el hombre? McGonagal es la subdirectora, a pesar de ser una mujer tan estricta y seria, dudo que se resista a los encantos de una pequeña de primero y su curiosidad.-Meditó unos segundos, pensando en cual era la mejor estrategia a seguir.-Miedo.-Dijo al fin.-Dile a la niña que finja miedo, que se ponga tímida. Haz que le pregunte a McGonagal si el profesor es muy estricto, cómo es, su forma de calificar… Ya sabes, todo eso. Al menos podremos hacernos una idea. Cualquier cosa vale.

Nott asintió.

-Por supuesto. Se lo diré. Además, estoy seguro de que estará encantada de ayudar.-Soltó una leve risa y se giró hacia la pared a sus espaldas, donde estaba la salida, dando a entender que pensaba que la conversación había llegado a su fin.

-Otra cosa.-Le llamó Draco pasando la varita por encima del hombro de su compañero e iluminando su rostro antes de tocar la pared de piedras.-Quiero a alguien vigilando a Potter las veinticuatro horas del día. Zabini ya tenía algo al respecto, no sé si te lo comentó. Sin embargo quiero que le den más gravedad al asunto. Potter se está convirtiendo en una piedra en mis zapatos.-

-Comprendo.-Asintió el muchacho. 

Draco estaba pendiente en cada una de sus emociones faciales. Lo había estado desde el mismo momento en el que comenzó la conversación, y lo que no le gustaba, en absoluto, era el hecho de que el muchacho no reflejase ningún sentimiento, ni sorpresa, ni duda, ni nada. Se había puesto una máscara repentinamente y parecía que no se la quitaría nunca.

-¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?-Ni siquiera en ese momento Nott se sobresaltó. Simplemente negó con la cabeza.-Entonces vámonos.

Esa tarde Draco no salió, por supuesto. Estuvo todo el rato en su dormitorio, echado sobre su cama, boca abajo, y repasando el libro que había robado ese verano de la biblioteca secreta de la mansión Malfoy. 

El ritual en cuestión no era algo que pudiese tomarse a broma. Un solo fallo y sería cobrado con su vida, cosa que no le terminaba de agradar. Por si fuese poco sabía que Zabini haría lo imposible por no tener que interpretar el papel que se le había impuesto. _Vasallo_. Haría menos de una hora el muchacho le había acorralado en el dormitorio y tratado de convencer de que buscase a otro. Por supuesto Zabini prácticamente se lo había rogado, incluso le había propuesto ponerse de rodillas, pero Malfoy no dio su brazo a torcer. Llamó a Crabbe y a Goyle, los cuales habían estado observando toda la escena desde el principio sin alcanzar a escucharles, y les ordenó que alejasen a Zabini de él. Orden que fue obedecida al instante.

A eso de las seis cerró el libro y se situó delante del espejo para observar su apariencia. Quería darle una buena impresión al nuevo profesor, aunque seguramente ni se fijaría en él. Aún así era el orgullo y la educación Malfoy las que movían sus manos sobre su corbata y le alisaban la túnica. Se aseguró de no tener una sola arruga y se revisó el cabello para que cada mechón estuviese perfectamente colocado. Tras ello acercó la cara al espejo y se miró fijamente a los ojos, amenazador.

-Esto no acaba sino de empezar.-Le advirtió a su reflejo, dedicándole una mirada que helaría a cualquiera. 

Era una batalla, decididamente, y él no sería el primero en caer. Esperaba que el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras fuese un inútil, como lo anteriores ocupantes de ese cargo, porque si no sus días estarían contados.

-Malfoy¿Ya estás listo?-Crabbe acababa de asomarse a la puerta y observaba al muchacho con interés, aún sin borrar esa expresión de tonto que parecía pintar siempre su cara.-Nott te espera abajo.-

-Sí, ya voy.-Se giró y guardó el libro que había quedado sobre su cama.-Oye. Asegúrate de que Zabini no me moleste en toda la comida.-No era conveniente que llamase la atención de nadie.

Al bajar a la sala común descubrió que tanto Pansy como Nott estaban sentados, a su espera. Zabini permanecía alejados de ellos dos, hablando con Thomas, pero en cuanto Malfoy hizo acto de presencia, se levantó dirigiéndose hacia él. En su rostro se reflejaba una mueca de nervios y gravedad. Al momento dos montañas, llámense Crabbe y Goyle, se interpusieron entre él y su jefe.

-No más, Zabini.-Gruñó Goyle.-Ahora no molestes. Ya tendrás tiempo de hablar con él en otro momento.-

El pelirrojo comprendió que no conseguiría nada esta noche, así que abandonó todos sus intentos. Le dirigió una mirada seria a Draco, herida, y se dio la vuelta para salir por la puerta de la torre. Pansy y Nott le siguieron con la vista.

-No lo aceptará fácilmente.-Murmuró la chica.

-No le queda más remedio.-Draco comenzó la marcha, guiando a sus compañeros.-Sólo puede obedecer. Yo he dicho que él será el vasallo y él será el vasallo.

-¿Y si s escapa?

Malfoy se detuvo con la puerta abierta, su expresión de hielo, y observó a Nott, el cual retrocedió un paso espantado y apartó la vista.

-Sólo quiero decir… ¿Qué pasa si decide que prefiere traicionarnos antes de hacer de vasallo?

-Zabini jamás me traicionaría. Si algo le pasase…-Dejó la amenaza inconclusa, dándole a entender a Nott que más le valdría cuidar de Blaise como si fuese oro en paño.

El resto del camino fue realizado en completo silencio. Parecía que Pansy era consciente de la tensión que había entre Nott y Malfoy y ella también comenzaba a dudar de Nott. Si Malfoy así lo hacía, entonces todos lo hacían.

Llegaron al gran comedor antes de las seis y media, hora en la que se servía la cena y observaron complacidos que la mayoría de los Gryffindor aún no habían llegado. Eso era bueno. Significaba que no habría burlas ni abucheos por el momento. Draco se sentó en su sitio habitual, apartando a un muchacho de primero, y a su lado tomaron asientos su segundo y la chica. Zabini estaba aún más alejado de él que de costumbre. Perfecto. Todo marchaba perfecto. 

Poco a poco el Gran Comedor se fue llenando y en las mesas comenzaban animadas conversaciones, la mayoría de ellas referidas al nuevo profesor. Todos hablaban del hombre, puesto que en ningún momento Dumbledore había insinuado que pudiese ser una mujer, y de cómo sería, tanto física como personalmente. Draco no se quedaba atrás.

-¿Averiguó algo la niña de segundo?-Le preguntó a su compañero, en un susurro.

-Era de primero.

-Lo que sea. ¿Lo averiguó?

-Sí. Sin embargo aún no ha podido darme el reporte. Acababa de salir del castigo y sólo le dio tiempo de avisarme de que tenía algo de información. Aunque yo no me alegraría demasiado; por la cara que puso no tiene mucho.

-Déjamela a mí.

Nott se giró hacia él, confuso.

-¿Perdón?

-Déjame a mí hacerle el interrogatorio.

En ese momento llegaron los profesores, todos juntos, y subieron al estrado para comenzar a tomar sus asientos. El profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, el famoso profesor, fue el último en entrar, atrayendo de nuevo las conversaciones de los alumnos, los cuales se habían callado ante la llegada del Director. 

Era un hombre alto, el más alto de los docentes, excluyendo a Hagrid, de cabello rubio, un rubio canario que nada tenía que ver con el platino de Draco, facciones anchas y hermosas, atrayentes a decir verdad, expresión dura, como cualquier ruso que se precie, y andar recto. Malfoy no le podía ver la cara desde su mesa, pero suponía cómo sería, pálida y rígida. No parecía alguien alegre. Al llegar a su asiento permaneció de pie, al igual que Dumbledore, esperando ser presentado.

-Como ya os comenté este mediodía.-Comenzó el director, llamando al orden a los alumnos.-éste será vuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Su nombre es Dmitri Pavelovich y se graduó hace cinco años en Vyacheslav Slava. –De no haber sido Malfoy un Malfoy, en ese momento se habría puesto tenso y habría dejado mostrar todo su nerviosismo delante de sus compañeros, pero por el contrario, con una perfecta actuación por su parte, movió la mano hacia un lado, desinteresadamente, dando a entender que para él ser graduado en la mejor escuela de aurores del viejo continente no era un gran mérito, y desvió la vista a su plato vacío.-Hasta la fecha ha estado trabajando como auror en el norte de Europa, y ésta será la primera vez que ejerza como profesor, así que espero que todo el mundo sepa comportarse adecuadamente.-Dumbledore lanzó una mirada hacia algunos lugares en particular, sobre alumnos especialmente problemáticos como eran los gemelos Weasley, y continuó.-Ahora, si el señor Pavelovich desea decir unas palabras…-Le invitó.

El hombre hizo una inclinación de cabeza, dirigida al director, y luego se giró al resto de la sala. Evaluándola concienzudamente. En todo el Gran Comedor no se escuchaba ni un alma. Dmitri Pavelovich no parecía un hombre de muchas palabras. Después del escrutinio regresó la vista al Dumbledore.

-Gracias, Director.-Se excusó.-Pero creo que ya está todo dicho.-Sin más, tomó asiento y esperó a que se le diese permiso para comenzar a comer. 

Draco entrecerró los ojos. El hecho de que el hombre no hubiese abierto la boca sólo le ponía más en alerta.

-Quiero el interrogatorio con esa niña de segundo esta misma noche, sin falta.-Ordenó en un gruñido susurrado a Nott.

-De primero.

-Lo que sea.-Estaba nervioso. 

¿Un auror¿A quien se le había ocurrido la idea de traer un auror al colegio? Desvió la vista hasta Snape y descubrió que la típica mirada de odio que el hombre solía dirigirle a todo aquel que se le ocurriese tomar el puesto de defensa contra las artes oscuras había desaparecido de su rostro, y, por el contrario, le dirigía una sonrisa de reconocimiento al hombre. ¿Severus Snape, un ex mortifago le estaba sonriendo a un auror que le había robado su puesto? Eso sí que era increíble.

Esa noche la cena fue de todo menos agradable para el rubio. La comida se le atragantaba entre las miradas de odio que le dirigía al nuevo profesor y las conversaciones de sus compañeros. La mayoría de las chicas no dejaban de hablar sobre lo hermoso y misterioso que se veía el hombre, hasta Pansy, por lo habitual una persona cabal, había admitido que algo atractivo sí que se veía, y los chicos vibraban de la emoción por tener a un auror de renombre como profesor. "_¿Es que estos estúpidos no se dan cuenta de lo que eso significa?_", pensaba con rabia, entre cucharada de puding y cucharada de flan "_Seremos cazados como ratas. Y para colmo nos dedicamos a alabar al maldito gato_"

Poco después Nott se acordó de comentarle que el castigo que le había impuesto Snape a Zabini consistía en un mes entero reorganizando los ficheros del instituto junto a Ron Weasley, todos los días de ocho a diez de la noche. Lo que impedía una nueva reunión de las suyas. Bufó de nuevo y miró a sus compañeros, luego se fijó en el auror.

El hombre, desde que había comenzado a comer, no había dejado de jugar con su mirada con los muchachos del salón. Los observaba uno a uno, como si esperase encontrar algo interesante de un momento a otro. Comenzó por los Huffelpuff, luego por los Gryffindor, y ahora tocaban los Slytherin. 

Los ojos del auror se posaron sobre Thomas, sobre Avery, sobre dos niños de primero, otro de tercero, uno de séptimo con el que Draco no se llevaba muy bien, una muchacha a la que no le prestó demasiada atención, Zabini y Scott, luego sobre Nott, Pansy y por ultimo sobre él. Draco no lo evitó. Podría haber sido más cuidadoso, pero la verdad es que, por algún motivo, prefirió que el profesor le descubriese observándole. Sus ojos se encontraron y Draco creyó que las pupilas del hombre eran azules, de un azul intenso, eléctrico, casi imposible, un azul mágico que le hizo erizar la piel de la nuca con repulsión; no eran ojos humanos. Aún así en el rostro de Malfoy solo apareció una sonrisa encantadora y un leve movimiento de cabeza, saludándole. El hombre le correspondió con otra sonrisa y un gesto casi imperceptible de la mano. Después de eso la mirada del auror apenas se levantó de Draco. "_Buena la he hecho_", pensó furioso consigo mismo. "_Por algún motivo he logrado parecerle sospechoso. Acabo de meter la pata hasta el fondo. A ver como limpio mi imagen después de esto._"

La noche no fue más productiva que la cena. Draco tuvo su tan ansiada reunión con la niña de segundo, o de primero, de donde fuese, y sólo sacó algo en claro: el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras no era un amor. No sería un hombre cariñoso y mimoso que tratase a sus alumnos como ositos de peluche. Por el contrario McGonagal le había advertido a la niña que no debía de hacer tontería, que no se le permitiría una sola infracción y que el hombre era muy estricto. Estricto, con disciplina. No, definitivamente no era nada bueno. 

Bufando y maldiciendo como un muchacho de sangre noble jamás ha de hacer, Draco concilió el sueño.

Su primera clase de Defensa no fue hasta el lunes. 

El fin de semana lo desperdició en buscar información sobre el trabajo de pociones. Se había reunido en la biblioteca con Hermione y le había pasado una lista de preguntas que quería que le hiciese a Snape. "_¿Por qué no se las haces tu?"_, le había preguntado la chica tras enterrar el hacha de guerra, con sincera curiosidad, a lo que Draco le había respondido con evasivas sobre demasiada tarea y algunas diferencias que tenía con el hombre. Ya, definitivamente, no se encontraba en la lista de los favoritos de Snape. 

Tras el trabajo decidió acostarse temprano y prepararlo todo para la primera hora del día siguiente. Defensa contra las artes oscuras, con Gryffindor.

El profesor había entrado con los libros en la mano y su extraña túnica negra, aparentemente de un material muy fino y sedoso que gustaba de jugar con su movimiento. Draco, de muy mala gana, tuvo que admitir que el hombre no sólo se vestía bien; tenía una buena figura para vestir. Seguidamente de él entró Harry Potter y su tropa. Tarde, como siempre. Entonces Draco, de nuevo de peor gana, tuvo que admitir que Potter tenía mejor figura que lucir. Aunque, claro, eso no era algo que le importase a él de verdad. 

El profesor, cuyo nombre era demasiado largo y extraño como para que nadie lo recordase, estrenó su primer día y su primera hora quitándole quince puntos a Gryffindor, cinco a cada alumno que se retrasó. "_Genial, Potter. Como siempre te haces notar en todas tus presentaciones_". Luego, el hombre se había dirigido al niño que vivió, le había levantado el flequillo sin siquiera pedirle permiso, con una mueca fría en el rostro, y le había mirado la cicatriz. "_Lo que suponía_", había murmurado sin demasiada alegría. Luego le indicó que tomase asiento rápidamente. "_Así que aquí no vas a tener tratamiento preferente por ser quien eres_", volvió a pensar Draco sonriendo.

-Perfecto.-El auror colocó sus cosas sobre la mesa y miró a toda la clase, sin fijarse en nadie. Sus ojos helados desprendían un aburrimiento que sólo Malfoy era capaz de igualar.-Ustedes son mis primeros alumnos del día, del año y de mi vida, así que traten de no ser un estorbo. No pienso pasarle ni una, a nadie.-Continuó mirando fijamente a Potter. Luego volvió a fijarse en ningún sitio en particular.-Todos debéis llegar antes de que yo entre por la puerta. Quien se retrase en un día normal recibirá cinco puntos menos, y quien falte a mi clase tendrá una detención. El alumno que llegue tarde a un examen recibirá una detención y el que falte recibirá veinte puntos menos y una detención. ¿Ha quedado claro?-Todos asintieron, mudos de asombro.-Cada día explicaré una lección, de la cual debéis tomar apuntes. No os pondré deberes. Son de sexto curso, por ello doy por supuesto que sabrán estudiar por ustedes mismos. Se encargarán de buscar información adicional que complemente todo lo que yo haya dicho y después, cuando les ponga a prueba, deben ponerla en práctica. Les advierto que ninguno de mis exámenes será teórico, a menos de que la circunstancia lo requiera así. He pedido permiso al director para usar el Bosque Prohibido y las criaturas que la habitan, además de traer algunos ejemplares aceptados por vuestro ministerio para dichas pruebas.-Murmullos de excitación y alegría. Parecía que no todo sería tan horrible como habían creído.- ¡Silencio!-Al momento no se escuchaba ni un alma.-No suelo explicar las cosas dos veces ni me gusta que me aborden en medio de los pasillos con dudas o tonterías. Sin embargo, en algunas ocasiones permitiré que me visiten a mi despacho, dependiendo del motivo, para hacerme preguntas. ¿Entendido?-La clase entera asintió con la cabeza, sin atreverse a decir una sola palabra.-Bien. Ahora procederé a pasar lista.-

Uno a uno los alumnos fueron respondiendo. Cuando el profesor llegó a Harry Potter ni siquiera esperó a que dijese el típico presente, simplemente marcó algo en su lista y dijo el nombre siguiente. Ya le había visto entrar, no necesitaba verle la cara para saber quién era. Con el resto de los alumnos se detenía un segundo, observándole el rostro y, dependiendo de la ocasión, haciéndole alguna que otra pregunta. A Neville le preguntó si sus padres habían sido Aurores, a Weasley si tenía algún familiar en el ministerio, a Bulstrode si su tío no estaba en las listas de los más buscados y cuando llegó a Malfoy se quedó callado.

-Así que estabas en esta clase.

Draco le miró sin entender. ¿Se había encontrado otra vez, a parte de en el gran comedor?

-¿Perdone, profesor?

-Nada. Eres el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, heredero de la casa Malfoy ¿Cierto?

Draco asintió.

-No tienes ningún hermano mayor ¿Cierto?

Draco se movió incómodo en su asiento. ¿Hermano mayor¿A qué venían esas preguntas?

-No, profesor, soy hijo único.

-Perfecto.-El hombre parecía ilusionado por esa respuesta. Incluso mostró una sonrisa, cosa que no había hecho hasta el momento, la cual le dedicó a Draco. 

Otra vez el chico sintió un escalofrío en el cuello que le hizo sentir horrible. Por algún motivo ese hombre le repulsaba. Le daba un asco sin sentido, y deseaba estar lo más lejos de él posible.

-¿No es hermoso?

Draco miró horrorizado a Nott, que observaba con ojos soñadores a su profesor. No podía creerse que Nott, el mismo Nott que él conocía, acabase de decir eso.

-¿Quién?-Preguntó para asegurarse.

-Dmitri. Es realmente hermoso.

¿Dmitri¿Ese no era su nombre de pila? Otro escalofrío y ganas de vomitar. Esperaba que la clase terminase pronto. 

Al girar la vista descubrió que la gran mayoría de las muchachas del aula tenían la misma expresión soñadora en el rostro. Hermione Granger incluido. Algo así sólo lo había vivido en su segundo año, con Gilderoy Lockhart, y esperaba que esta vez las chicas no fuesen tan estúpidas como para caer en la trampa de nuevo. Aunque, tenía que admitir, este hombre al menos tenía un físico que se merecía la adoración. 

Por si acaso, realmente no sabía por qué lo hizo, giró su vista hasta encontrar a Harry Potter y recubrió que éste le miraba a él en vez de al profesor. Eso le gustó. Al momento el chico apartó los ojos, sintiéndose descubierto, pero su ceño estaba fruncido. Potter estaba molesto por algo. Draco sonrió. Cuando Potter estaba molesto por algo Malfoy tenía motivos para sonreír.

Al finalizar la clase, una de las más aburridas de todas las que había tenido desde que comenzó el curso, Draco tuvo prisa de recoger todas sus cosas. Ahora tenía Adivinación, no le apetecía llegar tarde. La profesora había predicho que el lunes algo haría que Malfoy ingresase el último y le había prevenido contra eso. Sólo por orgullo el chico se había propuesto llegar el primero. Sin embargo su orgullo tuvo que ser dejado de lado cuando el profesor le llamó a su lado. Con un gesto le indicó a Nott que siguiese su camino, así como al resto de sus compañeros de Slytherin, y se acercó a la mesa del profesor.

-Esto…Eh…-Dudó un momento al recordar que no sabía su nombre.-¿Me llamó?

-Puedes dirigirte a mí como Dmitri, Draco.-El hombre le sonrió y el chico retrocedió molesto. 

Eran esos ojos, no su sonrisa ni su cara ni su cabello ni su cuerpo lo que le espantaba. Los ojos de Dmitri no sonreían, por el contrario mostraban una maldad, ahora que lo veía de cerca se daba cuenta de que era maldad y sed de algo que no quería saber, que le helaban la sangre.

-Yo soy Malfoy.-Se presentó, corrigiendo su confianza sin sonar demasiado frío, sólo casual.

-Ya, me he dado cuenta. Tuve el honor de conocer a tu padre. Lucius ¿Verdad?

Draco frunció el ceño.

-Así es, profesor.-Sólo esperaba que no comentase nada sobre mortífagos y quien-no-debe-de-ser-nombrado. No tenía tiempo para juegos de auror.- ¿Y qué era lo que quería de mi?

-Nada en concreto. Sólo tenía unas pequeñas dudas. Me preguntaba si tú, siendo de familia pura, tenías consciencia sobre tu ascendencia.

Otro escalofrío en la espalda del rubio. Sí, tenía consciencia, y, además, ese verano había averiguado cosas sobre su propia sangre que preferiría no tener que comentar con un auror. El hecho de que el hombre abordase el tema tan rápidamente sólo le espantaba.

-No, lo siento, profesor. Soy malo con la memoria y a pesar de ser mi deber el recordar el nombre de mi ascendencia y saber de donde provengo, aún no se mucho sobre mis orígenes. Si me permite, he de ir a mi siguiente…-Pero no pudo escabullirse. 

No bien había comenzado a dar unos pasos hacia la puerta cuando el hombre se había levantado y le había tomado del brazo.

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Muy seguro, profesor.-Le dijo con palabras frías, luego se zafó de su agarre.

-En tal caso ven este viernes a mi despacho. Estoy seguro de que hay algo muy interesante que te gustaría saber.-Y los ojos no humanos del hombre refulgieron asustando a Draco.

-Gracias profesor, ahí estaré. Ahora, si mi disculpa, he de irme.-Y sin más salió huyendo de la clase. 

No había sino girado tras cruzar la puerta para dirigirse hacia el aula de adivinación cuando se encontró con Harry Potter parado a un lado, chocando contra él y cayendo los dos contra el piso. Draco Malfoy encima y con un golpe que prometía chichón en la frente.

-¡Por todos los demonios, Potter¿Es que no tienes mejor cosa que hacer que espiar todas mis conversaciones privadas?-

El gryffindor se frotó la barbilla debajo de él. Al parecer también se había ganado un buen golpe. Luego le miró y trató de levantarse.

-Malfoy, si no te quitas de encima cualquiera va a pensar que ya has elegido pareja tras Zabini.-

Pero el rubio no le hizo caso. Por el contrario, sumido en su enorme dolor de cabeza, dejó que la frente se apoyase en el pecho de su más acérrimo enemigo y suspiró. El golpe había sido demasiado fuerte y trataba de sobreponerse. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Harry respiraba nervioso. Entonces se fijo de que no era normal en él apoyarse en un chico cualquiera, sobre todo si era alguien con el que llevaba discutiendo y peleando años, en medio del pasillo, pero tampoco le importó. En cierto sentido se sentía bien ahí. A demás de que el calor del pecho de Potter le aliviaba del terror que había sentido a solas con el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Malfoy.-Repitió el muchacho posando una mano sobre el brazo del rubio, empujándole sin fuerzas. No parecía realmente convencido de querer que se quitase.-Creía que tenías prisa para llegar a tu próxima clase.

-Tu mismo lo has dicho, Potter. Tenía prisa hasta que te interpusiste en mi camino. Ahora cállate. La cabeza me va a reventar. Joder. ¿Qué tienes por barbilla¿Un pico de hierro? Me has agujereado la frente.-

-Si tú no fueses tan bajito seguramente no te habría golpeado ahí.-

-No. Me habría ido directo contra tus labios, que seguro sería más placentero.-Murmuró con sorna. Sin embargo Potter se tensó debajo de él. 

Asombrado no pudo evitar levantar la vista. Era como si Harry estuviese nervioso por algo. Como si le hubiese leído los pensamientos. Draco sonrió. No. Eso no podría ser. Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, podría tener la mala suerte de haber nacido gay, pero de ahí a enamorarse de Draco Malfoy iba un trecho.

-¿Placentero?-Preguntó el moreno. 

Draco tragó saliva. ¿Duda¿Potter estaba dudando¿Es que se le iba a declarar o algo así?

-Era ironía, Potter.-Reaccionó rápido levantándose, aún con un terrible dolor de cabeza y alejándose unos pasos.-Antes me tiraría al profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras que darte a ti un beso por error.

El otro frunció el ceño y también se puso en pie. La frase dicha por el rubio no pareció gustarle demasiado.

-Pues cualquiera diría que te lo hubieses tirado en medio de la clase de no ser porque estábamos todos presentes.-Rugió a media voz. No podía olvidar que aún estaban a las puertas del aula.-El sábado en la cena no le quitabas la mirada de encima.

-¿Celoso, Potter?-No esperó respuesta, se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino, a paso lento. 

Por supuesto, cuando llegó a la clase, sus compañeros se volvieron asombrados para verle: Era cierto, era el último en llegar, y para colmo con un mal humor que les advirtió a todos de que mejor hacían guardando silencio.

Esa semana fue, posiblemente, la peor semana que Draco hubiese tenido en su vida. Entre los comentarios y cuchicheos de los alumnos, los cuales querían seguir mortificándole por su reciente ruptura con Zabini y su declarada homosexualidad, las clases interminables con Snape, en donde tenía que escapar rápido para no tener que sufrir uno de sus interrogatorios, las clases con el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, en las cuales tenía que tener la mirada baja y morderse el labio para hacer como que no se daba cuenta de que los ojos del profesor estaba continuamente sobre él, luego las continuas pullas con Potter, quien parecía haber invertido los papeles y le seguía a todas partes, haciéndole la vida imposible y espiando todas y cada una de sus conversaciones, y por ultimo los preparativos para el ritual que debían de hacer, estaba muerto de cansancio. 

Tal fue su ritmo de trabajo que ni siquiera tenía tiempo de huir de Zabini. Cuando a las noches era acorralado por su compañero, él no le tenía ni que ignorar, simplemente se lanzaba sobre la cama y terminaba completamente dormido sin necesidad de hechizos insonoros ni de hacer callar a su compañero.

Y por fin llegó el viernes. Draco avisó a los muchachos de que el ritual se haría la noche del sábado, por ello cinco de éstos saldrían al bosque prohibido a preparar todo lo necesario esa misma noche. Sólo quedaba asegurarse de que nadie molestase a esos cinco. Blaise no podría salir por culpa de su castigo, así que enviaría a dos líderes de seisenas y estos se encargarían de Hagrid y su perro. Irían a hacerle una visita para hacerles preguntas sobre el cuidado de criaturas mágicas y así vigilarían que el guardabosque no metiese las narices donde no debía. Pansy y otro chico harían la ronda nocturna por el castillo, aparentemente tomando el puesto de prefectos, ya que Draco era el prefecto de Slytherin, pero ese día no podría ir; tenía una cita con el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Y en esa misma cita, la cual deseaba evitar a toda costa, el chico se encargaría de tener al auror, el principal problema, lejos del bosque prohibido y todo lo que se estaba fraguando. Lo ultimo que quedaba por preparar era el Trío Magnífico, el cual tenía la manía de meterse en problemas siempre en el momento menos oportuno, así que Pansy se encargaría de hacer la ronda por la zona de Gryffindor, aunque eso no le tocase, y encargarse de que los prefectos de esa casa, Hermione y Ron, quedasen fuera de combate con un hechizo aturdidor. Todo parecía perfectamente planeado. Ahora sólo faltaba llevarlo a la práctica.

�

* * *

�

**N/A:** Aclaración. Al principio de todo, cuando uno de los Gryffindor se mete con Malfoy dice algo de "pasar por la piedra" es una expresión que por aquí se usa mucho, pero no sé si será igual en otros lugares. Significa, simplemente, acostarse con él, pero dicho de un modo muy vulgar.

�La siguiente actualización será el miércoles. Gracias a todos los que están leyendo y sobre todo a lo que comentan.

Ya sabe, ante cualquier duda, aclaración o aviso de error: Review.

Suerte!

Sakka Eienkami�


	4. Cuarto Ritual: La Iniciación

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este capítulo contiene escenas fuertes de un ritual de magia caótica. No he censurado nada, ni aún menos lo he suavizado. Espero que no resulte demasiado intragable (Aunque no hay latigazos, ni nada de eso, por dios. Simplemente un rito de magia negra)

**Súcubo  
**_**Cuarto Ritual:**__  
La Iniciación_

Draco estaba ahí, paralizado, observando la puerta del despacho del profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras como si fuese el mayor reto del mundo. El pomo parecía estar encantado, rezumando un hechizo repelente que le hacía desear hacer cualquier cosa antes que acercarse a ese lugar. Pero no tenía más opción. Aún barajando la idea de irse a su habitación a dormir y disculparse el lunes con el profesor, diciéndole que se había olvidado por completo de su cita, tenía que recordar su deber con El Oculto.

Cerró los ojos, con fuerza, preguntándose el porqué de ese temor tan irracional que le tenía al hombre, y al fin tomó la perilla de la puerta. La accionó y con un "¿Se puede?" pasó dentro de la habitación.

El profesor estaba de pie, delante de una de sus estanterías, con un libro en la mano, ojeándolo cuidadosamente. Alzó la vista y se le quedó viendo.

-Draco. Tardabas mucho ahí fuera. ¿Pasó algo?-Había burla en sus ojos, además de esa extraña sonrisa, deliciosa para las compañeras de su clase, que siempre le dedicaba.

-No, nada, profesor.

-Dmitri.-Le corrigió el hombre colocando el libro en un hueco vacío de su estantería.-Llámame Dmitri, por favor.

Draco negó lentamente con la cabeza, completamente aterrorizado. Tenía unas ganas incomprensibles de dar una mala excusa, darse la vuelta y salir corriendo por los pasillos, sin mirar atrás y sin volverse a encontrar nunca más con ese hombre. Pensó en ir al Director y suplicarle que le echase, admitir que le aterraba, inventarse cuentos sobre unos ojos inhumanos que le perseguían hasta en sus sueños.

De pronto algo extraño sucedió. Se encontró a sí mismo en medio de la habitación, sin haber movido un sólo músculo. Simplemente apareció. No notó nada, no notó el movimiento del aire, ni ningún hechizo que le moviese, ni siquiera el desplazamiento de su propio cuerpo, llanamente un segundo estaba en la puerta y al segundo siguiente estaba al lado de la mesa del profesor. Se giró a la izquierda para mirar al hombre y dio un respingo asustado. Dmitri tenía el libro de nuevo en la mano, sin haber hecho el gesto de alcanzarlo, y seguía ojeándolo como antes, sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Bueno¿Y te vas a quedar ahí parado?-Preguntó el hombre sin prestarle atención. También había algo extraño en su rostro, se le veía menos pálido, más tranquilo, reconfortado, incluso más bello que antes. Draco sintió un escalofrío. Por algún motivo todo el cuerpo le dolía, sobre todo la espalda y la cadera. Se frotó mecánicamente las muñecas, y descubrió que había marcas rojizas en ellas, cómo si algo le hubiese estado apretando con fuerza durante horas.

-¿Qué…¿Qué ha pasado?-Lo intentaba. Él lo intentaba. Trataba de parecer todo lo frío y Malfoy que su educación le permitía, pero delante de ese extraño ser no podía. Estaba completamente anonadado. Sin pedir permiso, sólo desplomándose, se dejó caer sobre el asiento delante del escritorio del profesor. Se encontraba realmente cansado. Como si hubiese estado corriendo durante horas, y le dolía la garganta. ¿Había cogido frío? No. La tenía áspera. Justo la misma sensación que tenía después de ir a un partido de Quidditch y desgarrarse la voz animando a sus favoritos.

-Por ahora nada ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-El profesor se volvió hacia él y le miró de arriba abajo, sin embargo esta vez no había el mismo hambre en su mirada. Estaba indiferente.- Da igual. Supongo que no te encuentras bien. Se te nota algo descompuesto.-Caminó hacia su mesa y tomó asiento delante de Malfoy, dejando el libro a un lado.-Has venido aquí para que te hable sobre tu ascendencia ¿verdad?-Otra vez ese brillo extraño nació en los ojos del hombre. Había algo jugoso en la ascendencia de Draco que atraía completamente a Dmitri.

-No lo sé.-Musitó el menor tratando de ocultar su titubeo y parecer frío.-Usted fue el que me llamó. Usted sabrá para qué estoy aquí.-Lo cierto es que lo ultimo que deseaba era hablar de su ascendencia. Se volvió a frotar las muñecas y pasó la lengua por los labios, los notaba hinchados y adoloridos. ¿Era el frío? Esa noche no se había puesto la crema, así que era posible que ahora estuviese sintiendo la consecuencia. Sea como fuese no podía irse aún. Tendría que entretener al profesor por una hora al menos, antes de regresar.

-Draco ¿Estás seguro de que no sabes quienes son tus ascendentes?-El hombre se inclinó sobre la mesa con cara de póker. Le miraba fijamente, como si supiese de él más de lo que dejaba ver y el muchacho se removió incómodo en la silla. Las ganas de huir nunca habían sido tan fuertes.

-Señor, conozco a mis padres, a mis tíos, a mis abuelos, a mis abuelos segundos y terceros, a mis bisabuelos, y a mis tatarabuelos. De ahí no sé más. ¿Debería de saber más?-

-Casi habías llegado. Es algo al respecto de tu tátara tatarabuela.-Dmitri sonrió.

Draco se había puesto lívido, y no era para menos. Lo sabía. Ese hombre lo sabía todo. Ese maldito auror tan sólo estaba jugando con ellos, le estaba permitiendo que comenzase el ritual y que hiciesen lo que les diese la gana, y luego les vendería al ministerio. Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula y maldijo mentalmente. Tenía que abortar la misión. No podía permitir que nada se llevase a acabo mientras ese hombre siguiese vivo.

-Tranquilo, Draco ¿Por qué te comportas así?-El hombre se burlaba.-No hay nada malo. Supongo que sabes quién era tu tátara tatarabuela. ¿Verdad? Y no trates de engañarme.-Otra vez esa odiosa sonrisa.

-Sinistra Malfoy.-Dijo sin más.

-¿Y su apellido de soltera?-

Draco tragó fuerte. Dmitri era un gato que estaba jugando al escondite con su ratón favorito, y lo peor era que le encantaba alargar la tortura, le daba zarpazos a la cola de Malfoy y le dejaba escapar de nuevo para alcanzarle y volver a arañarle.

-Avery.-

-¡Muy bien!-Le felicitó como si le hubiese dado la respuesta acertada a una pregunta de clases.-Era una gran mujer ¿Verdad¿Te suena de algo "Sinistra Avery"? Venga. Estoy seguro de que algo debisteis de dar en historia de la magia. Si no me equivoco en primer curso. Es lo primero que aprenden los jóvenes magos. ¿Verdad? La inquisición, la quema de brujas. Lo despiadado que podían ser algunas. Los pactos con la magia negra…-

Draco no aguantó más. Repentinamente se levantó de su asiento, arrastrando la silla y provocando que el profesor se callase, y miró hacia la salida. Tenía que huir en ese mismo instante y avisar a todo el mundo de que no podían continuar con eso. Todo había acabado antes de empezar. Todo estaba perdido.

-Si me disculpa, profesor, no me encuentro bien. Creo que lo mejor será que me retire ya.-

Dmitri negó con la cabeza.

-Por si no lo recuerdas, la puerta está cerrada con llave.-De pronto se detuvo, pensando y hablando para sí.-Ah, es verdad, no puedes recordarlo.-Luego volvió a mirar a Malfoy.-Por favor, siéntate. Todavía tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.-

-Estoy demasiado cansado, profesor.-Y no era mentira. De verdad sentía que el cuerpo no le aguantaría mucho más. Cada vez le dolía más partes, el cuello, a un lado, el pecho, el estómago, la espalda, los brazos, los antebrazos, las muñecas y los tobillos, la parte interna de los muslos, y los labios, los cuales le ardían con fuerza. Sin embargo Dmitri no parecía dispuesto a dejarle ir. Con un movimiento de su varita Draco se vio forzado a flexionar las rodillas y regresar a su sitio.

-A si me gusta, Draco, que me obedezcas cuando te ordeno algo.-El tono peligroso de su voz, jamás oído antes por el chico, le provocó un terror tal que todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar sin motivo alguno, como si la piel recordase algo que había sido borrado del cerebro.-Ahora volvamos al tema de Sinistra Avery. La verdad es que no tengo demasiado tiempo ¿Sabes? Así que preferiría terminar con todo esto rápido. ¿Sabes quien fue?-

-Una coincidencia.-Finalizó Malfoy tratando de escabullirse, desesperadamente. El tono asustado de su voz no hacía más que delatarle. Dmitri suspiró decepcionado.-Sólo son dos nombres iguales. Probablemente mi tátara tatarabuela tenía una pariente también llamada Sinistra, o uno de sus hermanos se casó con una mujer llamada Sinistra.-

-Claro. Es muy posible, Draco. Igual que es posible que tú no seas el heredero Malfoy sino que tu hermanita pequeña. ¡Ah¡Espera! Tú eras hijo único ¿Verdad? Que coincidencia, Sinistra también era hija única. Y sus primos, que yo sepa, no llegaron a casarse nunca con ninguna mujer llamada Sinistra.-El cinismo en su voz salía como gas venenoso que intoxicaba toda la estancia.- ¿Por qué no nos dejamos de rodeos y vamos a lo importante? Tanto tú como yo sabemos que esa pariente tuya era la Sinistra Avery que todo el mundo conoce. Así que tienes dos opciones, o me dices lo que sabes, o te digo yo lo que sé, y te muestro algo más.-El "te muestro algo más" hizo que Draco se plantease seriamente si no debería de tratar de maldecir a su profesor, instructor de defensa contra la artes oscura, auror y licenciado en la mejor escuela de aurores de toda Europa, y salir corriendo por los pasillos de Hogwarts en busca de la seguridad de su torre y los suyos.

-Fue una maga que hizo un pacto con los arcanos oscuros.-Contesto en voz baja y a regañadientes, echándose hacia atrás, pegándose al respaldo de su silla. Aunque trataba de ocultarlo respiraba con dificultad.

Dmitri sonrió, y unos mechones de su imposible cabello rubio se colocaron en su cara, tapándole un ojo y haciendo su imagen más amenazadora.

-¿Qué tipo de pacto, Draco?-

-Vendió su alma a cambio de conseguir poderes caóticos para salvar a su familia.-

-Bueno.-Vaciló el profesor relamiéndose la boca.-Vender su alma no sería exactamente el termino adecuado. Vender, vender…-Meditó.-Condenó, más bien. El alma no se puede vender a un ser superior, ya que realmente ese ser superior no existe, pero sí que existen las fuerzas del caos y del orden, y la mezcla de estas dos. Los arcanos son las fuerzas más poderosas que hay dentro de esas dos corrientes, y tu pariente condenó su alma al caos, convirtiéndose en una hija de los oscuros, al hacer ese ritual.-Al pronunciar esa ultima palabra sus ojos brillaron y miró a Draco, quizás animándole a hacer lo que quería hacer la noche siguiente. El pequeño tragó fuerte.-A partir de ese momento tu tátara tatarabuela dejó de ser humana. ¿Me estás siguiendo?-Draco asintió.-Y sin embargo ella y su familia sobrevivieron. Creció y se casó, tuvo hijos, y estos hijos tuvieron hijos, y después… Llegaste tu.-Sonrió.-El último descendiente de Sinistra Avery. ¿No es gracioso?-

El joven se inclinó más hacia atrás, tratando de fundirse con la silla.

-¿Por qué es gracioso?-Preguntó con cautela.

-Por nada. Por nada. Sólo quería comentarte eso. Hacerte saber de quien desciende y hasta qué grado de pureza hay en tu sangre. Posiblemente ningún otro mago de sangre pura podría alardear de tener ascendencia de una hija de los oscuros. De los arcanos, sin ir más lejos-Otra vez rió. Draco apretó con fuerza los pasamanos de su silla, tratando de llamar a la calma para no salir corriendo en ese mismo instante.- ¡Ah!-Dmitri miró un reloj que había sobre su mesa.-Pero qué tarde se ha hecho. Hace tiempo ya que pasó el toque de queda. Esta conversación tendrá que esperar para terminar otro día.-El hombre se levantó, indicándole con un movimiento de varita a Malfoy que hiciese lo mismo.-Lamentablemente no podrá ser mañana. He de aprovechar la noche del sábado para hacer unos asuntos en el ministerio. Saldré por la mañana a primera hora. ¿Vendrás a despedirme?-Se acercó peligrosamente al rostro del pequeño y este dio un paso hacia atrás, como una rata asustada ante un gato. Dmitri sonrió.-Sino nos veremos el domingo. Regresaré a media tarde. Puedes darte una vuelta por aquí y almorzaremos juntos. ¿No te atrae la idea?-Volvió a acercarse y esta vez Draco retrocedió dos pasos, rápidamente, otros dos, se volvió y tomó el pomo de la puerta, tirando de él con fuerza, pero esta no se abría.- ¿De nuevo tratando de huir¿Cuántas veces esta noche te he de advertir que está cerrada?-

-Profesor.-Gimió Draco.-Por favor…-Estaba aterrorizado. Tan sólo quería irse de ahí y olvidarse de esa pesadilla de una vez.

-Sí, sí. Lo sé.- Hizo un movimiento de varita y un "clic" se escuchó en la puerta.-Pero prométeme que el domingo me vendrás a ver, y que no harás nada malo la noche del sábado.-

Draco no dijo nada. Simplemente salió corriendo de ahí, corriendo de verdad, como jamás en su vida, ni siquiera cuando estuvo castigado en primero en el bosque prohibido, había hecho. En su cara se reflejaba el mayor espanto que ningún ser humano podría mostrar. Se dirigió a su sala común lo más rápido que pudo, hasta el punto de creer que los pulmones le reventarían y las piernas se le terminarían rompiendo.

Cuando ingresó en su torre, descubrió asombrado que ya eran las doce de la noche, cuando la cita con el profesor había sido a las ocho. ¿Cuatro horas¿Había estado cuatro horas en esa simple conversación? El cálculo se le hacía imposible. No podían haber sido más de treinta minutos. El reloj tenía que mentir. Pero al llegar a su dormitorio y vio a Blaise despierto, esperándole y asustado, sus sospechas se hicieron verdad.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?-Le exigió el pelirrojo, levantándose y lanzándose sobre él. Al ver la cara de terror que aún llevaba Draco se detuvo al instante.- ¿Qué te ha pasado, Malfoy? Estábamos todos asustados. Creímos que algo había ido mal con el auror. Terminaron sobre las diez, como les pediste que hiciesen, pero tú no llegabas.-

-Oh Merlín mío.-Musitó llevándose las manos a la cabeza y sentándose en su cama. Había perdido tres horas y media y no sabía exactamente donde. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo?-Blaise, quizás no sea buena idea hacer ese ritual mañana. Quizás…-

-¡Alto ahí!-El chico se arrodilló a sus pies y trató de verle la cara. Draco estaba llorando. Las lágrimas se escapaban por su rostro sin que lo pudiese evitar.-Espera, Espera.-Trató de calmarle con voz suave.-No te asustes ¿Vale? Mira; todos estamos atemorizados, no sabemos lo que va a pasar, pero ya lo hemos hecho. Hicimos un pacto ¿Recuerdas? Y los preparativos ya han empezado. Yo ya di mi sangre para el altar. Si mañana no hacemos ese ritual, entonces…-

-Lo sé. Lo sé.-Ahora, más blanco que antes, comprendiendo lo que significaría detenerlo todo en el ultimo segundo, se restregó las manos por toda la cara y trató de recobrar la compostura.-No podemos detenerlo, pero el Auror…-

-El Auror está fuera de peligro. Sé por muy buena fuente que mañana tiene una visita en el ministerio, para regular sus papeles. Es más; tiene una cita con tu padre y el padre de Thomas.-Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.-Y ha sido invitado a pasar la noche en la casa de los Scott, así que no estará el sábado. Si sale del lugar los elfos avisarán a Thomas ¿Comprendes? Seremos advertidos justo a tiempo para hacer lo que tengamos que hacer.-

-No, Blaise. Si detenemos el ritual a mitad, entonces todo saldrá peor. No tengo ni idea de lo que podría pasar, pero no será nada bueno, de eso estoy seguro.-

El pelirrojo abrazó a su amigo, dándose cuenta de que estaba temblando, y de pronto hundió su cabeza en su cuello. Luego se alejó extrañado.

-Estás sudando.-Le miró fijamente a los ojos.-Estás bañado en sudor, Malfoy, y tu cara está demasiado pálida. ¿Qué ha pasado?-

Draco sintió náuseas. De pronto se levantó, ignorando a su compañero y se dirigió al baño. Necesitaba una ducha, y así se lo hizo saber a su amigo, cerrando la puerta del baño con fuerza detrás de sí.

Al meterse debajo del grifo y dejar que el agua corriese por su cuerpo con fuerza y furia, sintió el dolor intenso que había estado sintiendo en el aula del profesor. Entonces se fijó en sus piernas, en sus muslos, en sus caderas, abdomen, estómago y pecho, y descubrió horrorizado que estaba completamente lleno de cardenales, golpes, hematomas y arañazos acentuados por la su piel sensible. ¿Cómo y donde se había hecho eso? Sin comprender, o más bien sin querer comprender, se acuclilló y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Todo eso se le iba de las manos. No podía él solo.

Se quedó ahí, hecho un ovillo, sollozando mientras el agua caliente caía sobre él y se iba arremolinando en su torno en tirabuzones de vapor. Tratando que su llanto fuese acallado por el sonido del agua al correr.

* * *

No se metió en la cama hasta que los primeros rallos del sol comenzaron a aparecer en la ventana, y al día siguiente permaneció acostado todo el día. No fue a desayunar, no fue a almorzar, no fue a cenar. Simplemente permaneció tendido, releyendo el libro en donde se detallaba detenidamente el ritual que debía de hacer. Era un libro viejo, demasiado antiguo, que había sido salvado de un incendio declarado en la antigua mansión Malfoy, morada de sus bisabuelos, y que seguramente, pensó Draco con un escalofrío en el cuello, habría estado en manos de su tátara tatarabuela Sinistra Avery, hacía ya demasiado tiempo.

Había partes borrosas, quemadas por el fuego, el humo o la humedad, había páginas que faltaban, y otras con manchas de dudosa procedencia, pero en esencia estaba el ritual y lo principal que se debía hacer para invocar al Devorador de Héroes. Draco releyó los fragmentos de advertencias. Sobre todo esos donde se relataba lo que sucedería si el ritual se veía interrumpido en según qué parte. Ninguna de las cosas que pasarían le terminaba de agradar. Definitivamente ya no podría echarse atrás. Sería el todo por el todo. Ya se había condenado. No podía hacer nada más.

Con un lamento ahogado en su mente apareció la imagen de Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico, el héroe en el que todo el mundo había posado sus esperanzas. ¿Por qué no podía ser él alguien más que dependiese de Potter? Así se lo había confesado a Snape. Él lo hacía, dependía de alguien, de Harry Potter, pero no se dejaba influir por él. No era del todo cierto. De vez en cuando no podía evitar preguntarse qué era lo que pensaba él de tal acción o de tal otra, aunque siempre prefería olvidar sus pensamientos y seguir actuando sin ser consciente de las consecuencias. Así había ocurrido cuando decidió meterse en todo eso. Había vendido su alma, o condenado, como le habría corregido el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, en un acto impulsivo. Entregando su existencia a cambio de un bien mayor. Lo había hecho por todos, olvidándose de sí mismo y olvidándose de Harry Potter. Había sido un acto altruista, sí, un acto de maldad altruista, pero al final no había servido para nada, puesto que todo se vería torcido. El auror llegaría en medio del ritual, detendría a todos sus compañeros y él moriría de la forma más horrenda que jamás podría morir una persona, además de que su nombre, y el de la familia Malfoy, quedaría manchado por generaciones.

Después de la cena, diez minutos tras las diez de la noche, Blaise Zabini asomó por la puerta de su habitación. Draco alzó la cabeza para verle entrar y le hizo un gesto dando a entender que había reconocido su presencia. El pelirrojo se sentó a los pies de su cama, observándole sin decir nada. Permanecieron así por unos interminables segundos, en los que ambos trataban de calmar en el mar tormentoso que bullía en sus estómagos y hacer como que no sentían absolutamente nada.

-Pansy y Milcent piden permiso para subir y dar comienzo a las abluciones.- Susurró demasiado bajo para ser oído por una persona normal, sin embargo el silencio reinante en la habitación era tal que Draco perfectamente podría haber oído el sonido de un alfiler al caer.- ¿Está bien así? Si quieres elijo a otras personas. A lo mejor el hecho de que sean dos chicas…-

-No. Nott las eligió a ellas. Han estado preparándose toda la semana. Por algo sería.-Declaró sentándose al lado de su amigo y cerrando el libro sobre sus rodillas. Otra vez se hizo ese silencio tenso. Blaise movió repentinamente las manos hacia las de su compañero y se las apretó con fuerza.

-Tranquilo. Todo saldrá bien. Estaremos ahí para protegerte. Te lo prometo.-

Draco tan sólo asintió.

-Sé que querías que esto fuese hecho en el mayor secretismo. Sin embargo le comenté a Nott tu preocupación por el Auror y él también parecía algo molesto por él. No se creé que casualmente, el día que decidimos hacerlo, desaparezca de Hogwarts, así que ha ordenado movilizar las seisenas. ¿Te parece bien?-

Draco asintió con la cabeza, tragando fuerte. Definitivamente era lo mejor que podría haber hecho. Posiblemente todos fuesen detenidos esa noche, pero era su única oportunidad. Tendría que arriesgarse completamente. No podía dejar a los refuerzos durmiendo cuando posiblemente todo terminase antes de comenzar. Tenían que luchar.

-Estarán patrullando por los terrenos de Hogwarts y el castillo, y harán una señal si ven a algún profesor o el auror acercarse. Aún así se les ha prohibido adentrarse en el bosque prohibido.-Sonrió y le apretó con más fuerza las manos.-No podemos permitirles que vean la cara de El Oculto tan pronto ¿Verdad?-Preguntó mirando fijamente al rostro de Draco.

El chico también sonrió, aunque sin felicidad alguna. Llevaban ya casi un año formando esa organización, tenían adeptos tanto dentro de Slytherin como dentro de las otras casas, incluso de Gryffindor, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie excepto sus más allegados, eran conscientes de quien era la persona que, tras el nombre de El Oculto, permanecía en la cabeza de la organización. De esa forma se protegían de posibles traiciones. Muchos, por supuesto, tenían diversas teorías, incluso había quien creía que la organización no tenía un líder, sino un consejo que la lideraba, y había quien temía que fuese el propio Señor Oscuro quien estuviese preparando todo eso.

-Será mejor que dejes pasar a las chicas.-Le dijo a su amigo fingiendo encontrarse más tranquilo.-Si no se nos hará tarde. Las abluciones requerirán su tiempo y no quiero que nada falle.

-Tienes razón.-Blaise se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.-Les diré que pasen enseguida.-Antes de salir le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora, cargada de una amistad que sólo Blaise era capaz de dedicarle, y se marchó.

Minutos más tarde las dos jóvenes habían llegado y se habían situado a ambos lados de Draco, sin decir una sola palabra. Las doncellas, puesto que el ritual exigía que las muchachas que lavasen el cuerpo del sacrificio debían de ser vírgenes, habían estado preparándose casi un año para poder hacer lo que hacían en ese momento. Cierto era que hasta hacía una semana Nott no les había encargado oficialmente la tarea, pero ellas habían buscado ese puesto con ansias. Quizás muchos pensasen que lavar el cuerpo de una persona tenía poca importancia, sin embargo del estado de pureza en el que se encontrase Draco en el momento del sacrificio determinaría si el ritual tenía resultado o no.

Con delicadeza guiaron los movimientos del chico, quitándole la ropa y pasando un trapo de seda fina por cada centímetro de su piel. Ninguna dijo nada al respecto de los cardenales que habían marcados por doquier, Draco ni siquiera gimió cuando éstos fueron lavados; todo requería un silencio absoluto. Sin embargo Pansy no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada seria a su compañero. Éste negó lentamente con la cabeza. Draco también debía de ser virgen, y él sabía que lo era. En toda su vida no había compartido ni un beso con nadie, exactamente con nadie, y la única persona que se atrevía a frecuentar sus sueños nocturnos era Harry Potter, lo que hacía más imposible que él pudiese hacer sus fantasías realidad. Los cardenales no quería saber de donde habían salido, pero él no había sido tocado por nadie.

Aún así, con molestia, descubrió que Pansy se levantaba, dejándole el resto de la tarea a Milcent Bulstrode, y tomaba algo del bolsillo de su túnica, luego hizo abrir la boca a Draco y le puso una pastilla. Éste la guardó sobre su lengua durante unos segundos, después la muchacha la sacó y descubrió que era roja por completo. Pansy sonrió complacida y cabeceó afirmativamente, tras lo cual siguió con las abluciones. Definitivamente Draco era virgen. La prueba así lo había determinado.

Una hora más tarde, cuando todo el mundo estaba debidamente durmiendo en sus dormitorios, y los que no, miembros de El Oculto, patrullaban en sus respectivas áreas, Draco Malfoy salió enfundado en una capa oscura que le cubría todo el cuerpo, con una capucha que le ocultaba la cara. Debajo de esas ropas no llevaba absolutamente nada. No necesitaba llevar nada.

En la sala común se encontró con su sequito, quince personas que, al unírseles Pansy y Milcent, le rodearon y salieron de la torre. A medio camino, aún en las mazmorras, se desviaron por una entrada secreta, un pasadizo que le dejaría directamente en los terrenos del colegio. Todo el mundo iba en completo silencio, marcando el paso con una cadencia suave, todos al mismos ritmo, todos lentamente, sin embargo nadie fingía que sus corazones no latían desbocadamente. Mantenían los ojos fijos en el frente, bajo sus capuchas oscuras, y la espalda recta, pero los latidos de sus corazones resonaban tan fuerte o más que sus pasos sobre las hojas crujiente de principios de otoño.

Draco era sabedor de que más de una seisena andaba cerca, oculta, patrullando por ahí, y que les observaba embobados, conscientes de que El Oculto iba a ser iniciado, conscientes de que la derrota o la victoria de su lucha sería decidida esa misma noche, y que todos darían lo máximo de sí para ganar. Eso no era un mundial de Quidditch, no era una competición entre casa, era un ritual de sangre y frenesí donde la destrucción reinaría caótica sobre todas las cosas, una noche donde el líquido púrpura manaría como ríos de la piedra del sacrificio y nacería el Devorador de Héroes. Draco sabía que era su destino ineludible, y que ya no podía escapar de él, y no deseaba huir. Se sentía orgulloso de ser capaz de sacrificarse a sí mismo de esa forma.

Se internaron en el bosque Prohibido y siguieron caminando durante una hora, guiados por Nott, el cual era el único que portaba una varita en alto con un débil Lumus invocado. Finalmente llegaron hasta una zona donde los arboles habían sido desplazados mágicamente formando un círculo cerrado. Descendieron por una escalera formada por raíces y se dirigieron al centro del pequeño claro, donde había una enorme piedra de superficie pulida, tumbada en el suelo. Los diecisiete magos formaron un círculo en torno y Draco dejó caer su túnica al suelo.

Fue consciente de que más de uno observó las heridas en su piel con sorpresa, pero prefirió ignorar las miradas y dirigirse a su lugar. Se sentó sobre la piedra fría y blanca, dejando que la luz de la luna iluminase su cuerpo, y subió las piernas para luego tumbarse boca arriba. Ahí permaneció observando el cielo estrellado, calmando el movimiento de su pecho y su propia respiración, diciéndose que todo estaba bien, que no había por qué temer.

Justo en ese momento, como si supiese que de haber tardado un segundo más Draco se hubiese levantado y habría echado a correr, Nott se adelantó, en su mano izquierda invocó un cuchillo, le hizo un gesto a Pansy y se lo entregó. Luego volvió a invocar unas cuerdas y se las entregó a Milcent, y por ultimo sacó una poción de su túnica y se la dio a Blaise. El chico la tomó con un evidente temblor en sus manos, pero nadie se lo reprochó.

Las dos chicas avanzaron al mismo tiempo, una por la derecha y otra por la izquierda y se arrodillaron a los laterales de Malfoy. Milcent comenzó a atarle las manos y los pies, con movimientos lentos, para luego apretar los nudos con un gesto rápido. Todo perfectamente sincronizado con Pansy, la cual acercaba el cuchillo a las muñecas de Draco y, cuando Milcent tiraba del nudo, ejercía un movimiento cortante y la hoja se teñía de rojo. El rubio no emitió un sólo sonido, únicamente observaba el cielo mientras invocaba a todos los espíritus y pedía en nombre de su apellido tener el valor suficiente como para realizar el ritual a la perfección.

Cuando Blaise se acercó no pudo evitar un gesto de sus brazos, tratando, quizás, de alejarle, pero ya estaba fuertemente atado. Zabini, con la vista perdida en ninguna parte, le abrió la boca y le hizo tragar la totalidad de la poción. Unas lágrimas saladas asomaron en los ojos de Draco al saber que ya todo estaba hecho. No habría forma de retractarse. Ya ni siquiera tenía dominio sobre su propio cuerpo. Al momento unos espasmos comenzaron a azotar todos sus músculos y su pecho se alzó en una lucha contra la propia conciencia. Las cuerdas fueron forzadas a resistir y la sangre de sus muñecas y tobillos manaron con más intensidad que antes, cayendo sobre los canales que alguien había dibujado sobre la piedra y formando un círculo de intrincados dibujos en torno al cuerpo del sacrificio.

En ese momento Nott se volvió a acercar. Draco no le podía escuchar bien, puesto que la droga comenzaba a hacer efecto en él y en sus ojos todo se difuminaba mientras su percepción se hacía más aguda. Además de a Nott, podía sentir la presencia de otros muchos seres que contemplaban el espectáculo. Demasiadas criaturas de la noche al acecho que permanecían escondidas, sabedoras de que lo que se estaba desarrollando ahí era magia caótica y temida.

Nott realizó una pregunta a los dieciséis magos restantes y todos respondieron lo mismo al unísono, tan sólo era una presentación de la victima a los Arcanos del caos. Preguntó su nombre y su ascendencia, y siguió hablando y hablando durante horas, o eso le pareció a Draco, el cual apenas podía discernir entre la realidad y lo ficticio.

Le pareció descubrir una figura conocida entre los presentes, la figura de un muchacho, iluminada, que observaba todo desde las escaleras de raíces, presidiendo el ritual. El muchacho, con la boca abierta y sin creerse lo que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, caminó hacia Draco, lentamente, y trató de agarrarse de Thomas, pero le traspasó. "_Una ilusión_", pensó el rubio girando la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que nadie más veía la figura de Harry Potter corriendo entre los brujos y gritando sin sonido alguno.

Potter se detuvo delante de Nott y comenzó a chillar y a tratar de golpearle, pero sus puños atravesaban el cuerpo del otro, el cual ni siquiera sentía su presencia, luego se dirigió a Draco y tiró de sus ataduras sin ningún resultado. No tenía cuerpo físico. Draco le sonrió con tristeza.

-No lo intentes.-Le susurró bajito, sin interrumpir el ritual.-Ya es imposible.

Harry le dedicó una mirada de puro odio, mezclado con el miedo que sentía, y siguió intentando hacer algo; golpear la piedra o gritarle a Zabini, quien observaba como Malfoy empeoraba en su delirio y hablaba con alguien invisible. Harry agarró a Draco por los hombros, pero ni siquiera consiguió que éste sintiese su tacto. El rubio suspiró.

-Abandona, Potter. No siempre podrás salvar a todo el mundo.

En ese momento el chico se dejó caer en el suelo, con las manos sobre el estómago de Malfoy, y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras gritaba de desesperación, pero por más que hablase o chillase, nadie, ni siquiera Malfoy, podía escucharle.

Draco sintió que Pansy se arrodillaba cerca de él y le acariciaba la frente.

-Es tu turno.-Le susurró.-Valor.

Entonces el chico, aún bajo los efectos de la droga pero sabedor de lo que tenía que decir, alzó la voz. Harry le miró horrorizado, con lágrimas hirientes surcándole el rostro.

-Yo, Draco Malfoy, Hijo de Lucius Malfoy y descendiente de Siniestra Avery, nacido de la sangre de los Doce, criado en la casa de los doce, educando en la enseñanza de los Terceros, aprendido en la casta de una de mis dos razas, entrego aquí mi cuerpo y mi alma, y que de mi los restos se devoren si rompo mi palabra.-

Nott volvió a hablar, y Harry se giró hacia él, aún con la expresión horrorizada que le había marcado la declaración de Malfoy.

-Sacrificad, pues, al engendro sin rumbo, y que nazca de él la ley sin luz. Que del cuerpo innoble de un mestizo, quebrantamiento de siglos de rectitud, ascendencia azul, nazca el Devorador de Héroes. Que de las sombras nazca el primer grito del bebé sin madre.-

Potter volvió a chillar cuando vio como Pansy se dirigía a Blaise y le entregaba el cuchillo que antes ella misma había usado. El pelirrojo dudó. Era su turno. La chica se inclinó y siguió con su parte.

-Vasallo fiel, que da su sangre por su señor, alza hoy el puñal y derrama la sangre del amigo noble enfundada en el más cruel dolor.-

Blaise dio unos pasos al frente, acercándose a Draco, su pulso temblaba y en su cara se notaba que no deseaba hacer eso. Repentinamente comenzó a llorar, aún sin detener su paso, y se inclinó sobre Draco. Él le había suplicado. Le había llorado, le había rogado y se había humillado para no tener que hacer eso, pero tan sólo el amigo más fiel podía ocupar el lugar del vasallo. Solo él podía serlo. Draco le dirigió una mirada cargada de perdón, animándole a continuar. Entonces el pelirrojo abrió la boca y recitó sus palabras.

-Esta noche entrego mi lealtad, rompiendo mi juramento, y heriré la piel de aquel al que juré servir. Que muera entonces el humano débil y nazca el Devorador de Héroes.- Tras esto cerró los ojos y alzó el puñal para enterrarlo con fuerza sobre el pecho de Draco.

El chico lanzó una exclamación, un gemido que murió gorgoteando en la sangre de su garganta, y los músculos de su cuerpo poco a poco se fueron destensando. Entonces giró la vista y la fijó sobre el espectro de Harry, al cual sonrió. No estaba arrepentido.Todo había salido de acuerdo con lo planeado.

-No puedes salvar siempre a todo el mundo, Potter.-Le dedicó sonriendo.-Cuando eliges un camino abandonas muchos otros. No puedes siempre salvar a todo el mundo.-Siguió musitando mientras Blaise se derrumbaba sobre su pecho y comenzaba a llorar. Pansy se acercó a él y le tomó del brazo, levantándole con la ayuda de Nott. Luego, entre dos más, le ayudaron a caminar, y poco a poco se fueron alejando del lugar, mientras Draco sentía como el frío iba devorando su cuerpo.

Harry permaneció a su lado, velando su muerte, acariciándole la frente y rozándole las manos. Entonces, repentinamente, se inclinó sobre él y depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios. Uno suave y cariñoso, lleno del calor que le faltaba. Una despedida desesperaba que rogara por que no fuese un adiós de verdad.

Algo se movió entre las malezas y Draco, aún con la vida escapándose entre sus dedos, se giró. De nuevo, esa sensación de estar en un sitio que no deseaba y de querer huir violentamente le embargó. Comenzó a gemir quedamente y a lloriquear, sin fuerzas siquiera para gritar.

Una figura, completamente luminosa, algo que no conseguía ver bien, un cuerpo masculino, sin duda, se acercó a él. Era hermoso, realmente hermoso, de una hermosura que sobrepasaba lo humano, hasta el punto de resultar aterrador, y lo único visible de todo él eran sus ojos, azules eléctricos, despiadados, atrayentes y pavorosos. Draco volvió a gemir, mordiéndose el labio con desesperación, agregando más sangre a la que ya se escapaba por su boca, y agitó las piernas y los brazos tratando de, nuevamente, huir. Harry pareció comprenderle y también, guiado por el terror, volvió a intentar lo mismo que antes, tirando en vano de sus cuerdas y gritando y llorando, llamando a Draco, porque eso era lo único que el rubio podía leer en sus labios, y tratando de golpear al desconocido que se acercaba incansable.

Finalmente la figura se inclinó sobre Draco y le besó en los labios.

-Ya es la hora.-Le avisó.-Mi pequeño. Ya es la hora.-Volvió a repetir, colocándose entre sus piernas y tumbándose sobre él.- ¿Me habías llamado?-Una mano acarició el pecho de Draco el cual consiguió proferir un grito de espanto. Un "Potter" que salió atropellado. Un grito de auxilio que poco podía conseguir. Y Potter se lanzó sobre la mano y trató de apartarla, intentó pegarle un puñetazo a la cara del desconocido, y tirar de su cuello para alejarle de Draco.

Pero el hombre ni siquiera notaba su presencia. Se acercó al cuello del niño y le besó en la garganta, mordiendo con fuerza. La mano siguió ascendiendo hasta llegar al puñal que había en su corazón y lo retiró con brusquedad. Luego metió los dedos en la herida, haciendo que Malfoy lanzara alaridos destrozados, gritos capaces de matar con sólo oírlos.

Harry retrocedió lívido, llorando de nuevo, acurrucándose contra un árbol y tapándose la cara para no ver el espectáculo. Draco chillaba y chillaba, sin ningún fin decidido, sin pedir auxilio ni exigir misericordia. Chillaba de dolor mientras la mano se introducía dentro de su carne y le apresaba el corazón con fuerza, estrujándoselo. Tras ello el hombre retiró los dedos, ensangrentados, y los lamió uno a uno. Poco después Draco sintió los latidos volviendo a sonar en su pecho.

-Así está mucho mejor ¿Verdad?-Sonrió el desconocido en esa cara que era imposible de distinguir.-Tu me llamaste, Pequeño. Ahora vamos a terminar con esto.-Volvió a besarle en la garganta y en el hombro y en los brazos, y a lamer las heridas de sus muñecas y de su pecho, y a rozar sus muslos y sostener sus nalgas.

Draco cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el poder de la droga, sintiendo a medio sentir todo lo que pasaba y viendo a medio ver al hombre moviéndose sobre él. No supo en qué momento exacto entró en su cuerpo, profanando su virginidad, tampoco le importó. Sólo giraba la mirada, empañada en lágrimas, mientras observaba a Harry que seguía gritando y tapándose los ojos, impotente. Draco sabía que él no tenía la culpa de todo lo que le estaba pasando, y por ello no quería hacerle sentir peor. De vez en cuando, entre gemidos y lamentos ahogados, le decía que se tranquilizase, que no dolía, que todo pasaría, pero Harry no hacía caso. Seguía golpeándose el pecho, mordiéndose el labio, arañándose la cara y gritando y llorando.

Horas más tarde Draco se encontró completamente solo sobre la piedra del sacrificio y las cuerdas humeando, desapareciendo sobre su cuerpo. Según el libro al medio día del domingo estaría perfectamente bien y podría reincorporarse a la vida normal como si nada hubiese pasado, simplemente más cansado de lo normal. Pero había una duda que le estaba matando por dentro. En ningún momento, en ningún párrafo que describía al completo el ritual, hablaba de ninguna figura sin forma que le tomaba y le juraba que a partir de ese momento siempre estarían juntos.

Draco cerró los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas se juntasen con la sangre.

* * *

**N/A:** Gracias por leer.

**Próxima actualización:** El Viernes.

**Cualquier duda o corrección:** Ya sabeis.

Editado:

**Atención: **Odio no responder a los mensajes que se me mandan. No me gusta que no me respondan y por ello mismo siempre respondo. Como no conozco Fanfiction no sé si hay opción para que mis respuestas a los comentarios se puedan ver. Mientras no sea posible no sabré si he respondido a alguien más de una vez o no. Si recibis dos respuestas, no me he vuelto loca. Soy mala para los nombres y no suelo recordar.

También comprendo que es cansado logearse sólo para dejar un comentario y que prefiráis dejar anónimos. Pero dejad vuestro e-mail o alguna dirección para que os pueda responder -A menos de que prefiráis no tener respuesta, por supuesto. Cada cual es libre de hacer lo que quiera-

Suerte!

Sakka Eienkami


	5. Quinto Ritual: Experiencia Astral

**Súcubo**

_**Quinto Ritual:**_

_El Trance_

Draco Malfoy no estaba seguro de donde se encontraba, o más bien estaba doblemente seguro, o quizás demasiado confundido como para saber nada. Por una parte veía su cuerpo, tendido y desnudo aún sobre la piedra del sacrificio, por otro veía una figura espectral, su alma, de pie, observándolo todo, y en tercer lugar estaba él, o sus ojos, que observaban toda la escena anonadado. Lo peor de todo es que, por más que trataba de mover su cuerpo, este no le respondía, solo la figura espectral respondía a sus acciones. Poco a poco fue dándose cuenta de que se encontraba en lo que, comúnmente era llamado, un viaje astral. Lo peor de todo era que le horrorizaba, y confundía, el hecho de manejar su alma desde una perspectiva ajena.

Le costó conseguir controlar las piernas de su yo espiritual hasta acercarlo a la roca, para así poder observar su rostro mejor. Seguía acostado, inerte, el cuerpo del sacrificio, con las manos pálidas abiertas mirando al cielo que comenzaba a clarear y la cabeza girada a un lado. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, con una mirada de horror, y de su boca corrían ríos de sangre ya seca. Se inclinó, conmocionado con su propia imagen, y se llevó las manos a la cara, tapándose la boca. Se le veía realmente mal. Trató de acariciar su propia mejilla, pero no sintió nada, no tenía tacto. Trató de colocarse el pelo, pero lo mismo pasó. Permaneció ahí demasiado tiempo, minutos eternos o puede que fuesen horas, analizando la situación, preguntándose por qué se encontraba fuera de su cuerpo. Sabía que había sido "bendecido" con unos poderes superiores, que destrozarían su alma poco a poco, pero no comprendía por qué su físico y su psico habían sido separados.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que poco hacía ahí, observando la nada sin motivo alguno, decidió regresar al castillo. Era consciente de que no era más que un cuerpo fantasmal con menos solidez que los propios fantasmas, seguramente ni siquiera podría ser visto por ellos, y que en Hogwarts no encontraría ayuda, pero eso tampoco le asustó. Ya encontraría la forma de solucionar el problema. "_Harry Potter_",l pensó. Él siempre estaba ahí para ayudar a todo el mundo ¿Verdad? Él había estado ahí la noche pasada. Él sabría que hacer. Aunque no estaba seguro de querer compartir con él sus planes de futuro, posiblemente no le gustase la parte que implicaba vender su alma y esas cosas.

De camino al castillo se encontró con el guardabosque y profesor de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, el cual se lavaba la cabeza en un bidón de agua que había junto a la puerta de su casa. Controló un escalofrío de asco y siguió su camino, acelerando el paso, dándose cuenta de que ni siquiera era necesario pisar la hierba para caminar, tan solo tenía que _dirigirse_ adonde quería.

Entró en la protección de las paredes de piedra y las sombras frías del amanecer. Domingo. Sería muy difícil encontrarse con alguien en ningún sitio del castillo. Y así fue. Estuvo vagando durante horas, buscando aunque fuese un alma, pero con cuerpo, y sólo dió con fantasmas. Para su sorpresa algunos se le quedaban observando asombrado, sintiéndole pero sin estar seguros de lo que sentían. Draco pasaba a sus lados, haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza y ellos se giraban y le seguían con la mirada. Luego seguían su camino, queriendo olvidar lo que había pasado. Malfoy habría sonreído de haberse encontrado en otra situación. Precisamente ese no era el mejor momento para sonreír.

A las ocho de la mañana el desayuno fue servido en el gran comedor, y los pocos alumnos madrugadores, seguramente con trabajos o algún quehacer que les obligaba levantarse a horas tan inhumanas, se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Ahí les esperó Draco. Para su sorpresa la mayoría de los alumnos de Slytherin se presentaron entre los primeros, sentándose en sus asientos con caras serias y ojeras que dejaban claro que les había costado dormido. Nadie hablaba de lo que había sucedido la noche pasada, sin embargo todos tenían lo mismo en mente. Los que no habían participado en el ritual, líderes de seisenas y seisenas en sí, se miraban los unos a los otros, algunos orgullosos por haber podido ver, aunque fuese de refilón, a El Oculto, y otros lucían descompuestos y con los hombros caídos. Los que peor estaban eran los que sí habían participado en el ritual. Pálidos, serios, incluso tristes, sin apetito y sin sueño.

Blaise Zabini tuvo que controlar su pulso cuando tomó la tostada de la mesa, y la mano de Nott, la cual se colocó sobre su hombro, tan sólo sirvió para asustarle aún más. Escuchó cómo le susurraba que durante toda la noche solo se había podido repetir en su cabeza el momento y la sensación de enterrar el cuchillo en el corazón de Draco Malfoy. El chico, el espíritu, le miró enfurecido por atreverse a hablar, aunque fuese susurrado, de eso en medio del gran comedor, pero Nott fue más negligente. Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y le dijo que ya todo había pasado. Que para esa tarde Draco volvería a almorzar con ellos y vería como no había sido nada.

Así también lo esperaba el propio Draco.

Unos minutos más tarde, por la puerta del gran comedor, ingresaba el Trío Magnífico. Hermione lucía alegre y no dejaba de hablar de que al fin su compañero, Harry Potter, había sentado cabeza y de que se sentía muy orgullosa porque fuera tan madrugador. Ron, por lo contrario, gruñía y bostezaba una y otra vez. Potter, dos pasos más atrás que sus amigos, llevaba una cara lúgubre, cómo si estuviese asistiendo a un funeral. La mirada verde del muchacho se posó sobre la mesa de Slytherin, buscando a alguien, no lo encontró y tuvo que tomar asiento. No comió nada. Cada vez que una persona entraba en el Gran Salón, Harry se volteaba a verle, pero nunca parecía satisfecho.

Draco, frunciendo el ceño, se planteó ir a su lado pra susurrarle que olvidara su complejo de héroe, y de paso a él y cualquier ritual en el que pudiera haber participado, pero no se encontraba de humor de hablar por hablar.

Cuando poco después Hermione decidió que el desayuno ya había durado demasiado tiempo, se levantó llevando consigo a sus dos amigos, los cuales, por distintas causas, parecían zombis, y los sacó del comedor. Draco, desconfiando y temiendo cualquier intervención de Potter, decidió que lo más seguro era seguirles. Podría saber como estaba Blaise y el resto de sus compañeros más tarde. En ese momento, se dijo, era más importante mantener a Potter vigilado, porque si era verdad lo que estaba imaginando y el chico realmente había _vivido_ lo ocurrido la noche anterior, entonces era posible que lo denunciase ante el director. Y si Draco no regresaba pronto, para la hora del almuerzo, a la vida real, Harry terminaría sospechando.

Al acercarse a los muchachos, escuchó cómo la chica hablaba y hablaba, tratando de despertar a sus amigos, pero solo una frase hizo reaccionar a Harry.

—¿Alguien ha visto a Malfoy? !-- page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --—Preguntó de pronto Hermione. —Pensaba quedar con él para hacer el trabajo de pociones. El tiempo se nos acaba y apenas hemos avanzado. La semana pasada se le veía muy liado, muy nervioso. ¿Alguien se fijó? Se ponía a gritar a la primera de cambio.

—¿Nervioso? —Ron bufó y se sentó en uno de los escalones de la escalera del segundo piso, esperando a que sus compañeros le imitasen. —Sólo actuaba como él es realmente. Ya era hora de que dejase sus aires de señorito al que no le afecta nada y actuase como la víbora que realmente es. —El pelirrojo se volvió hacia Potter, el cual estaba cabizbajo. —Y tu deja de seguirle. Todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta de que antes apreciaría la compañía de Dumbledore en su cama que la tuya. Ha estado más a la defensiva respecto a ti de lo que ha estado en años.

Harry tan solo respondió con un resoplido enfadado. Hermione alzó una ceja.

—¿Harry? —Preguntó volviéndose también, puesto que su amigo estaba un escalón más arriba que los otros dos, y puso una mano sobre la rodilla del chico. —¿A pasado algo entre ustedes dos? ¿Has hablado con Malfoy?

El chico negó. Parecía que no iba a decir nada, pero después comenzó a hablar.

—La verdad es que he hablado con él más de lo que debiera, pero no de lo que debía. —Admitió al fin.

Su compañera le instó a continuar con un gesto, mientras que Ron lanzaba una maldición, dando a entender que prefería estar en cualquier otro sitio antes que en esa conversación.

—¿Vosotros no lo habeis notado? Desde que rompió con Zabini siempre va acompañado de Nott y se comporta como un niño perfecto delante de los alumnos de primero. —"_pedófilo_", gruñó Ron, pero fue ignorado por los otros dos. —Y después está el extraño comportamiento con el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Ya te lo dije, Harry, Draco es un mal partido. No es más que una serpiente sucia a la que hay que pisotear. —Murmuró el pelirrojo tratando de hacer entrar a su amigo en razón.

Draco le miró con odio. ¿De que trataba todo eso? Comenzaba a creer que ahí todo el mundo sabía que Harry estaba enamorado de él menos él mismo, puesto que aún se negaba a creerlo.

—Pues a mi el comportamiento de Malfoy en Defensa contra las Artes Oscura me da más miedo por él que por el profesor. He de admitir que Dmitri me encanta. —Dijo la chica con una sonrisa soñadora. —Sabe hacerse querer a pesar de lo duro que es. Sé que en verdad lo hace por nuestro bien. Y cuando nos regala una sonrisa… —Suspiró para desagrado tanto de Ron como de Draco. Harry estaba demasiado inmerso en sus pensamientos como para mirarle. —pero también es cierto que Malfoy parece que trate de escapar continuamente de él. Da la sensación de que le repugna su presencia.

—Sí. —Admitió Potter.

Al final lo hacía. Draco casi daba un grito de alegría, pero la compostura Malfoy se lo impidió. Potter al fin admitía que él no buscaba nada con ese odioso profesor.

—Pero parece como si se conocieran de antes. Dmitri le tutea.

—Tu también lo haces. —Se burló Hermione. —Al profesor, digo, mientras que Malfoy ni siquiera se a dignado a pronunciar su apellido.

—A ver quien es el valiente que se atreve. —Gruñó Ron. —Si no lo hace es porque en ese cerebro de hurón no hay tanto espacio como para recordar un apellido tan raro.

—¿Y en el tuyo sí? —La muchacha encaró a su amigo, enfadada. —Déjalo ya, Ron. Si lo que quieres es buscar pelea con Malfoy vete a buscarle, a ver si te desahogas un poco con él y dejas a Harry en paz.

¿A Harry? ¿Quién se estaba metiendo con Harry? Draco alzó una ceja. Hasta el momento le daba la sensación que del único del que habían hablado mal era de él. Se acercó un poco más y, evitando, sin ningún motivo puesto que era imposible ser sentido, a Hermione, se sentó al lado de Potter. Era gracioso estar al lado de él y que éste no pudiese enterarse.

—Admito que quizás Malfoy no busque nada con el profesor. —Continuó Potter sin hacer caso a sus compañeros. —Pero no le para los pies. ¿Por qué permite que coquetee con él de esa forma?

—¿Coquetear? —Se escandalizó Ron. Hermione también parecía sorprendida. —¿Lo hace? ¡Por dios, Harry! Ves fantasmas donde no los hay. Que tu seas gay y que te guste Draco Malfoy no significa que todo el mundo también sea gay y le guste el mismo Draco Malfoy. Puede que sean parientes; los dos son rubios, pálidos y con una mala leche que da miedo. —Por ese comentario recibió un coscorrón de su compañera. —Pero yo en ningún momento he visto que coqueteen.

—¿A no? ¿Y todas esas insinuaciones que le dedica al final de clase? ¿Y esas miradas continuas a su pupitre? ¿Y esos halagos cada vez que hace algo bien? ¿Y ese empeño en que participe más en la clase?

—Harry, es un profesor. —Le explicó Hermione. —Y sólo trata de que Malfoy se integre. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero ha estado ausente toda la semana, no sólo en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, sino que en el resto de las asignaturas, hasta en pociones, que por cierto… —Recordó de pronto. —tengo que encontrarle para hacer el trabajo de pociones. Las preguntas que me dio él me sirvieron mucho para adelantar, me gustaría saber lo que ha hecho hasta la fecha. —Draco, por algún motivo irracional, sintió una punzada de malestar al recordar que apenas había avanzado en el trabajo. Habían sido demasiadas tareas que hacer al mismo tiempo.

Ron se inclinó hacia su compañera como un buitre se inclina sobre su presa.

—¿Has avanzado? ¿Y qué es lo que has averiguado hasta ahora?

"_¡Ni se te ocurra!_", Pensó Draco fulminando con la mirada tanto a su compañera de equipo como al pelirrojo. "_Recuerda que no es una demostración de compañerismo, es una competición_", Y como si Granger hubiese escuchado sus palabras, apartó de un empujón a su compañero y se levantó.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Ron. Esto sólo le importa a mi compañero y a mí. Compañero que ahora mismo voy a buscar.

Harry se levantó de pronto.

—Espera. Te acompaño. A mi también me gustaría saber si se encuentra bien.

—¿Si se encuentra bien? —Ron se puso al lado de sus compañeros y se palmeó la ropa vieja, de segunda mano, de mala gana. —No creo que le haya pasado nada, Harry. ¿Has escuchado por ahí que haya un basilisco suelto? Porque yo, hasta ahora, no.

—No. Es sólo… —El resto de la frase fue dicha tan bajita que nadie la escuchó. Nadie excepto Draco, que se encontraba en ese momento demasiado cerca de Harry como para no poder oírlo. "_Es solo que anoche tuve un extraño sueño._"

Hermione dedicó unos minutos a buscar a Malfoy por todo el castillo, incluso se atrevió a preguntarle a unos chicos de Slytherin, los cuales le dieron la excusa que Malfoy había ordenado "_Se encuentra mal. Hoy no saldrá de la torre. Ayer comió algo en mal estado_" Pero Hermione, tan observadora e inteligente como siempre, no se lo creyó, al fin y al cabo Malfoy no había salido de la torre ni se había presentado en el comedor una sola vez el día anterior. Sin embargo pronto dio por perdida su búsqueda y se dirigió a la biblioteca para hacer ella sola el trabajo. Ron, por una vez en su vida, tuvo una idea inteligente y decidió seguir a su compañera y averiguar todo lo posible mientras ponía el ojo sobre el hombro de la chica, mirando sus apuntes, para compararlo con los suyos propios. Por el contrario Harry no se dio por vencido.

El muchacho se dirigió a las mazmorras y dio unas cuantas vueltas hasta que se encontró a Nott de regreso a su torre. Le preguntó dando como excusa el trabajo de pociones con Hermione, y el chico le respondió con evasivas, clavándole la mirada con un odio evidente. "_Dile a tu amiga que a la tarde se reunirá con ella en la biblioteca. Ahora mismo tiene sus propios asuntos que atender_" le dijo antes que irse. Harry bufó enfadado y, al darse la vuelta y ver, o creer, que no había nadie mirándole, decidió descargar toda su ira sobre la pared de enfrente, pelándose los nudillos. Minutos más tarde llegaba corriendo a la enfermería y preguntaba si ahí estaba o había estado en algún momento Draco Malfoy, la enfermera negó sorprendida por la pregunta y se interesó por si al chico le había ocurrido algo malo.

—No, no. —Dijo Potter sonriendo tranquilizadoramente antes de irse. —Es que me comentaron que anoche probó algo en mal estado y me preguntaba si había pasado por aquí en algún momento.

—No lo ha hecho, pero si le encuentras, Potter, te agradecería que le traigas. No es bueno andar por ahí con una gastroenteritis.

Cuando ya no quedaba rincón donde buscar -Potter incluso había ido al despacho del profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, encontrándolo cerrado y sin nadie dentro-, el chico decidió salir a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Recorrió todo el lago y el campo, observando a lo lejos, hacia Hogsmeade, mientras de vez en cuando intercalaba su espionaje con miradas evasivas hacia el bosque Prohibido. Draco rezaba por que no se le ocurriese entrar ahí antes del medio día. Y por suerte, cuando Potter decidió que el único sitio que le quedaba por ver era el bosque, Hagrid apareció para llevarse al chico a su casa y enseñarle una nueva variedad de Wolfgroad de pelaje duro. Harry tuvo que aceptar el ofrecimiento de un pastel que, sinceramente, se veía como si hubiese sido hecho hacía medio año, y tomar un té que, por las muecas que ponía el chico, no se veía muy saludable. En todo momento Draco estuvo a su lado escuchando toda la conversación. Reviviendo con Hagrid días pasados y recordando trastadas que él mismo había protagonizado. En algunas ocasiones sintió una fuerte culpa y creyó que repentinamente Potter iba a entrar en su cabales y olvidaría esa estupidez de estar enamorado de él, y en otros sentía que si permanecía un segundo más a su lado terminaría tomándole del brazo, como un adolescente estúpido y enamorado, y abrazándose a él de por vida, deseando que tan solo fuese suyo y que nadie más se le ocurriese acercarse al muchacho. Sin duda, desde siempre, Harry Potter había sido una persona temeraria -y estúpida-, alguien que había vivido con una horrible familia Muggle, que había sido encerrado en una casa en medio del mar para que no fuese a Hogwards, y que había luchado año tras años contra las fuerzas de Voldermort a pesar de su corta edad. Draco no le consideraba un héroe, no podía hacerlo porque su orgullo se lo impedía, en su interior seguía siendo el horrible y despreciable Cara Rajada, sin embargo tenía que admitir que minuto a minuto iba aceptando más y más, secretamente, al muchacho.

Cuando la visita con Hagrid dio a su fin, el hombre se levantó y se ofreció a acompañar al chico al gran Comedor. Ya era la hora del almuerzo.

Sorprendido por cómo pasaba el tiempo, Draco decidió que él también debía irse y regresar a su cuerpo. Había sido un momento magnífico que nunca más se volvería a repetir, puesto de que no había forma de que él y Harry permaneciesen en la misma habitación sin que hubiera sangre de por medio, pero que había disfrutado.

Posiblemente a la misma vez que Potter llegaba al gran comedor y se sentaba en la mesa de los Gryffindor para almorzar, Draco encontró su cuerpo en el mismo sitio donde lo había dejado y se colocó a su lado para regresar a la vida. Pero no ocurrió nada. Entonces, sintiéndose estúpido por creer que todo pasaría solo, se recostó sobre la piedra y tomó el mismo espacio que ocupaba su físico, tampoco entonces ocurrió nada. Asustado se levantó y se miró. Sus ojos continuaban abiertos de par en par, su boca detenida en un rictus doloroso y a la vez buscando la calma, su cuello tenso, sus músculos fríos, su pecho que se levantaba y bajaba lentamente, con dificultad, sus piernas abiertas y llenas de cardenales y sangre… Draco comprendió que no todo sería tan fácil como había previsto. Su cuerpo se encontraba en tan mal estado después del ritual que aún no estaba preparado para recibir su alma. Debía esperar más, más de lo que había pensado en un primer momento, y eso significaba que sus compañeros se asustarían y se preguntarían qué había pasado.

Permaneció largo rato ahí, sentado cerca de los árboles, observando sus heridas y viendo como éstas lentamente, con una lentitud eterna, cicatrizaban. Tenía miedo de que alguien llegase y le encontrare entonces. Pero nada ocurrió, nadie se acercó al bosque, ni siquiera un animal salvaje se acercó a su cuerpo. El auror parecía que tenía otras cosas más importantes que ir al lugar del sacrificio y descubrir el crimen ahí expuesto. Pasaron las horas y Draco cada vez se desesperaba más, amenazando con perder la compostura que tanto le caracterizaba.

Al llegar la noche ya había tratado de entrar en su cuerpo una veintena de veces y sin resultado alguno. Demasiado débil. Todavía estaba demasiado débil.

Pasaron las horas nocturnas y se hizo el nuevo día. A primera tendría clases con el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, su ausencia sería más que obvia. A pesar de sus deseos, jamás se había saltado una sola clase. Aguantó durante segundos interminables hasta que al final, sin más paciencia, salió a paso apresurado del lugar y se dirigió al castillo. Había leído sobre viajes astrales en adivinación, era una forma de adivinar el presente en otro espacio de tiempo, así que le dedicaban un breve capítulo en la séptima lección. Sabía que había formas de comunicarse con los vivos cuando la presencia astral aún era muy débil. Si se concentraba mucho podía llegar a tomar objetos poco pesados, y si la persona con la que se comunicaba era muy perceptiva, o tenía un vínculo estrecho con el comunicador, podía llegar a oír su voz.  
No supo a donde tenía que ir primero, así que corrió por todos lados, pasillos arriba y pasillos abajo hasta que al final recordó que Nott estaba en clases de aritmancia. Subió hasta el tercer piso y entró atravesando la puerta en el aula donde el profesor explicaba unas cosas que él no llegó ni a ver. Se lanzó sobre su compañero y trató de hablarle, gritando y concentrándose todo lo que pudo. Decidió que nervioso poco conseguiría. Nott ni siquiera se había girado para mirarle. Seguía con la vista puesta en la pizarra aunque la atención estaba en otro lado; se mordía el labio nervioso y punteaba con su pluma el pergamino. Seguramente él, al igual que todos, se preguntaba donde demonios se había metido Draco. Nadie había tenido el valor para ir al Bosque Prohibido. Se suponía que el cuerpo debía de ser abandonado hasta que éste se levantase por sí solo, y el ritual no podía ser interrumpido.

Terminó la hora y Draco no consiguió llamar la atención del chico. Entonces, decidiendo que no era con él con quien más relación tenía, sino que con Blaise, salió corriendo y se dirigió cuatro pisos más abajo, donde sexto de Slytherin pronto tendría clases con sexto de Gryffindor en las mazmorras, pociones. Esperó ahí pacientemente hasta que sus compañeros llegaron. Por un lado aparecieron los leones, por el otro Blaise y Crabbe, acompañado de Pansy y algunos muchachos más. Draco no esperó, se lanzó contra su amigo y comenzó a gritar, a hablar con él, a contarle todo lo ocurrido y decirle qué era lo que había pasado, le ordenó que nadie fuese al bosque prohibido, que aumentase las guardias, que vigilasen al auror, pero, de nuevo, fue ignorado. Desesperado y sin saber qué más hacer, se dejó caer al suelo llorando. Estaba perdido.

En ese momento alguien se acercó a él, mirando con curiosidad la pared donde estaba recostado. Draco alzó la cabeza y descubrió que se trataba ni más ni menos que del mismo Harry Potter.

—¿Mirtle? —Preguntó el chico, dudoso. —¿Estás ahí?

—¿Con quien hablas, Harry? —Ron se había acercado y observaba el mismo lugar, donde Draco, aún lloroso, les observaba esperanzado, secándose las lagrimas.

—¿No lo escuchas? Alguien llora.

—¿De qué hablas? Aquí no hay nadie.

—Cierto. Ya se detuvo, sin embargo…

No continuó, puesto que Draco se había levantado de un golpe y se había lanzado contra él, agarrándole de los hombros sin ningún éxito.

—Puedes oírme, Potter. ¡Puedes oírme!

El chico se quedó completamente pálido y en su rostro se reflejó una expresión de horror.

—¿Draco?

—¿Harry? ¿Te encuentras bien? —Ron pasó una mano delante de los ojos de su amigo, llamando su atención. —Comienzo a pensar que estás obsesionado con Malfoy. Olvídate de él de una vez ¿Quieres?

Malfoy no escuchaba a Ron, simplemente se mordía los dedos de la alegría, tratando de ahogar un grito de triunfo. Ahora el único problema era que no sabía qué debía hacer. ¿Qué le diría a Potter? ¿Qué le dijese a Nott que redoblase la guardia y que se encargase de que ni el auror ni Potter se acercasen al bosque prohibido? Eso no tenía sentido. Únicamente conseguiría que Harry hiciese justamente lo contrario.

Minutos más tarde se encontró dentro del aula de pociones, entre Harry y Goyle y meditando seriamente sobre las palabras que tenía que decir. No había forma. No había nada posible a menos de que consiguiese engañar a Potter. Finalmente, cuando la doble hora de pociones casi daba a su fin, Draco se decidió.

—Potter. —Susurró a su oído. Si había sido capaz de escuchar su llanto, también sería capaz de escuchar sus susurros, y no se equivocaba. El muchacho dio un respingo y giró la cabeza en todas las direcciones, buscando a Malfoy. —Estoy aquí. —Le reveló. —Aunque tu no puedes verme. Estoy a tu izquierda.

El muchacho, antes pálido, ahora parecía al borde de un desmayo.

—Oh, Dios mío. —Musitó llevándose las manos a la cara y apoyando los codos en la mesa. Parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios. —Dime que no es real. Dime que el sueño que tuve la noche no fue real. Dime que no estás muerto. —Susurraba quedamente, comprendiendo que nadie más podía oír a Draco.

—No lo estoy. —Le tranquilizó con una sonrisa en los labios que Harry no podía ver. Le alegraba saber que el muchacho se preocupaba de esa forma por su muerte. —No tengo ni idea de lo que has soñado, Potter, pero estoy vivo, aunque en un aprieto, y créeme, no te pediría ayuda si no fueses mi ultima alternativa. —Finalizó con ese tono despreciativo que le encantaba usar con el otro, y eso pareció tranquilizar bastante a Potter, puesto que suspiró, se limpió la cara de un sudor invisible y se colocó el pelo, volviendo a observar la pizarra donde Severus Snape colocaba algunas pistas sobre el trabajo de investigación que estaban haciendo. Hablaba sobre la evolución evidente del paciente, cosas que serían obvias sin que el investigador necesitase buscarlo, como espasmos repentinos a las dos horas de ingresar en el Primer Sueño y vomito de sangre.

—¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado? —Siguió susurrando Potter.

—Es una larga historia. Pero necesito que me hagas un favor. Cuando termine la clase ve a hablar con Nott. —Se dio cuenta de que Harry torcía el gesto molesto, definitivamente ya no estaba tan preocupado como antes. —Tranquilo. Sólo dile que me he comunicado contigo. Que la practica de la comunicación astral no ha salido del todo bien y que necesitaré más tiempo de descanso, que trate de cubrirme. —Luego dudó un poco. No sonaría muy Malfoy si no habían amenazas de por medio. —Y como se te ocurra decirle algo de esto a los profesores, Potter, te prometo que me encargaré de hacerte la vida imposible el resto del curso.

Harry sonrió.

—¿Y por qué debería de ayudarte? Creo recordar que no te caigo muy bien, y que pocas veces me has prestado tú a mi ayuda.

Draco también sonrió. Todo estaba más tranquilo. Potter creía que tan sólo era un juego, lo cual hacía las cosas más llevaderas.

—Porque yo a ti sí que te caigo bien.-Se acercó más a él.

Potter parecía ser consciente de las distancias, ya que se erizó. Entonces le susurró al oído:

—Y porque no estoy saliendo con Nott. Te prometo una cita en Hosmeade si me prestas tu ayuda, salvador del mundo mágico. —Pronunció las ultimas palabras con sorna y Harry se puso completamente rígido. —Y no trates de fingir que no te gusto. He escuchado bastante de tus conversaciones con tus amigos como para saber la verdad.

Harry apretó los dientes.

—Entonces lo sabes todo.

¿Todo? Bueno, eso dependía de qué fuese ese todo, pero Draco conocía una forma de averiguarlo.

—Todo, al completo.

—¿Y…?

Parecía que Harry quería algo, unas palabras de perdón, quizás. Se le veía arrepentido.

—Supongo que tenemos que hablar seriamente ciertos temas. —Continuó Draco, sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que hablaba. Se acercó más a Harry y posó una mano sobre su hombro, aunque sabía que él no lo sentiría. —O es que vas a disculparte ahora para ahorrarme el trabajo.

Potter suspiró y bajó la vista.

—No. No siento que deba disculparme. Fue tu culpa el ir aireando tu relación con Zabini. Yo sólo difundí lo que tú ya ibas a hacer público con tu indiscreción. Lo mismo de tu ruptura en la enfermería con Zabini. Casi te hice un favor en comunicarle al resto del colegio que ya no erais pareja.

Así que de esa forma había sido todo. Lo cierto es que a Draco le traía sin cuidado. Se encogió de hombros y se alejó de Potter.

—Me alegro de que no te sientas arrepentido, así yo no me sentiré arrepentido de retirar la cita de Hogsmeade. Si quieres mi sincero perdón deberías de hablar con Nott ya. La clase se va a acabar y cuanto antes se lo digas mejor. —Draco siempre sabía sacar provecho hasta de las situaciones más nímias.

Harry resopló molesto y observó al frente durante unos minutos en los que parecía estar preparándose para oponerse a Draco, pero finalmente, con otro resoplido, se levantó del asiento y se acercó a la mesa de Nott. Allí le dijo lo que Draco le había ordenado. Nott observó al chico con una máscara indescifrable en la cara y, finalmente, arrugó la nariz con lo que parecía asco.

—¿Eso te lo ha dicho Malfoy? —Harry asintió. —¿Cuándo?

—Hace poco. Supongo que se comunicó astralmente conmigo. Aunque el hechizo le salió mal, ya que sólo escucho su voz; su cuerpo no me es visible.

Nott asintió, perfectamente podría no creerle y el Gryffindor jamás se habría enterado.

—¿Podrías preguntarle cómo fue su última noche con Zabini?

Harry se puso rojo en cuestión de segundos, y apretó los puños.

—¿Perdón?

—Tan solo pregúntaselo, ¿vale?

Draco sonrió y se acercó a Harry.

—Lo hace para saber si no le estás mintiendo. —Le explicó al chico. —Dile que él participó, así que tendría que saber cómo la pasamos.

Harry frunció el ceño y reproducción al completo la respuesta de Draco. Nott volvió a asentir, pero el rubio sabía que, por su expresión de que se lo creía todo, no se estaba creyendo nada.

—Anda, dile de mi parte que esta noche no habrán dulces para nadie, excepto para mí.

Harry volvió a fruncir el ceño, sentía que le estaban tomando el pelo, y volvió a repetir las palabras de Draco. Esta vez Nott mostró sorpresa.

—Entendido. Dile que me encargaré de ayudarle en cuanto pueda con el fallo de su hechizo, que no se preocupe.

En ese momento Snape ordenó recoger y todos los alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos entre el ruido de las sillas y las charlas animadas.

—Ah! —Agregó Nott de pronto, antes de que Harry se fuese. —Y como se te ocurra comentarle esto a alguien…

—Sí, sí, ya sé. —Le cortó Harry con los ojos en blanco. —Me haréis la vida imposible hasta que salga de Hogwarts, ya me advirtió Malfoy, gracias. —Y luego, entre gruñidos de por qué tenía que hacer él de recadero de nadie, se dirigió a su asiento y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

Draco le siguió sonriente.

Ambos salieron del aula. A la salida Harry se unió a Hermione y Ron y permitió que los dos comenzasen a hablar y a quejarse al respecto de sus respectivos trabajos mientras él se quedaba callado, dos pasos más atrás. Draco no perdió detalle.

—¿Aún estás ahí? —Preguntó el muchacho en voz baja.

El rubio asintió, sin darse cuenta de que seguramente su gesto no seria notado.

—Sí. —dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

—Pensé que ya te habías ido.

En ese momento Hermione Granger se giró para observar extrañada a su amigo.

—¿Hablas conmigo? —Le preguntó.

—No. No decía nada.

—Ah, me pareció oírte. Vamos, démonos prisa o llegaremos tarde a la última clase de la mañana.

Draco, por el bien de Harry, prefirió no hacer más comentarios. Podría haberse ido sin más, a vigilar que nada le ocurriese a su cuerpo humano o a buscar en donde se había metido el auror, pero prefería estar al lado de Harry Potter. Al menos él podía escucharle. Además, se sentía seguro a su lado. Bueno, tampoco es que se sintiese protegido, pero sí se sentía algo. No tenía la certeza de el qué.

En la siguiente asignatura, Historia, Draco volvió a disfrutar de la compañía de Potter y las tonterías de sus compañeros. Mientras Granger tomaba apuntes, muy interesada en el tema de la quema de Roma, Ron trataba de atraer la atención de su compañero haciendo pequeños encantamientos a los objetos de su alrededor. En cuestión de minutos dos plumas bailaban un vals sobre la mesa de Harry mientras el tintero mantenía un combate de boxeo con el borraplumas, y a todo esto el pergamino se movía entre unos y otros tratando de no terminar manchado. Draco sonreía divertido, pero Harry permanecía nervioso y ausente, encantando los objetos para que volviesen a su estado normal. Según él los deshechizaba, Ron los volvía a hechizar con una versión más imaginativa que la anterior. Antes de la mitad de la clase las plumas bailaban rock and roll, moviendo sus cuerpos de madera como si fuesen gelatina, y el tintero y el borraplumas mantenían una pulla romántica por el corazón del pergamino, el cual desesperaba por tirarse de la mesa en una caída de medio metro y "matarse". Harry era consciente de las risas ahogadas de Malfoy, por eso terminó sonriendo también y dándole pie al pelirrojo.

—Divertido ¿Eh? —Preguntó bajito, en dirección a donde sentía al rubio.

Draco se puso serio de pronto. No esperaba que le escuchase reír.

—Tu amigo sería un buen mono de circo. —Declaró despectivo.

—Claro. Es eso. —Harry no se mostró ofendido, por el contrario apuntó al tintero y a éste de pronto le dio un ataque de risa, consiguiendo que el borraplumas quedase libre de su disputa y corriese en pos de su amado pergamino, declarándole su amor con gestos mudos. Draco ahogó una carcajada y Potter se sintió aún más feliz.

—Deja de hacer el payaso. —Le recriminó el rubio, sintiéndose mal consigo mismo ¿Dónde estaba su orgullo Malfoy? —Si no prestas más atención a la clase no me extraña que suspendas.

—Tranquilo, tengo a Hermione como compañera ¿Recuerdas? —A Draco le sorprendió la sinceridad de su eterno rival.

—¿Sabes que esa frase la voy a usar a partir de ahora para martirizarte, Harry Yo-no-me-aprovecho-de-mis-amigos Potter?

—Bueno… —El gryffindor volvió a hacer un movimiento de varita y rescató al pergamino antes de que se lanzase mesa abajo, lo hizo volar y lo llevó hasta la parte de la mesa de Ron, el cual le obligó a mantener un entretenido teatro con su propio pergamino despechado. —Te permito que hagas eso a cambio de esa cita en Hogsmeade.

—¿Qué rumias, Harry? —Le preguntó Ron sin dejar de reír.

—Sólo cosas para mi. —Respondió el chico, luego volvió a bajar la voz, dirigiéndose a Malfoy. —¿Y bueno? ¿Qué me dices?

—Que me lo pensaré. —Tenía claro que no aceptaría, había cosas más importantes que hacer. Una batalla que ganar, unas muertes que cometer.., no podía perder el tiempo con el salvador del mundo mágico.

—¿Sabes?, si siguiese tu misma política, podría recordarte que en estos momentos estás en una situación poco privilegiada conmigo, y que yo podría chantajearte con contarle cierto hechizo mal hecho a los profesores…

—Está bien, está bien. Este sábado en Hogsmeade. —Consintió al fin, soltando un bufido molesto. Que pronto aprendía Harry a ser un Slytherin. Tenía que andarse con ojo con él.

—Así me gusta.

Continuó jugando un rato más con los objetos, hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta del aula y Ron y Harry, prudentes, desencantaron sus objetos. La profesora McGonagall asomó a la clase, pidiéndole permiso al profesor Bins para tomar a uno de sus alumnos durante unos minutos. Cuando el profesor fantasma asintió, la mujer se dirigió a Potter y le pidió, con cara seria, que le acompañase.

—A ver lo que has hecho ahora. —Susurró Draco, tan interesado por el asunto como el resto de la clase, siguiendo al chico fuera del aula.

—¿Profesora? —Preguntó el chico una vez se encontró a solas en el pasillo con McGonagall.

—Acompáñame, Harry, el director quiere hablar contigo.

Sin intercambiar más palabras, ambos se dirigieron al despacho del director. Draco tenía que acelerar el paso de vez en cuando para alcanzar a las dos figuras, las cuales llevaban un ritmo vivo. Por el camino se topó con el fantasma del barón sanguinario, y éste se giró sorprendido, observando a Draco pero sin verlo. Notaba su presencia, nada más. Malfoy, sintiéndose seguro bajo su invisibilidad, le hizo un gesto impropio de alguien como él, una niñería, pero que llevaba deseando hacer desde que en primer año apareció repentinamente en su sala común para darle un susto de muerte y reírse de él con la frialdad que le caracterizaba. El barón sanguinario fue el causante de que su primer curso pasase más de una semana teniendo horribles pesadillas con fantasmas y venganzas de sangre.

Al llegar delante de la gárgola que custodiaba el despacho del director, McGonagall dijo la contraseña, _napolitana de chocolate_, he hizo pasar a Harry. Justo detrás de la mujer la puerta se cerró, dejando a Malfoy al otro lado. Éste pasó a través de la puerta oculta de la torre del director y alcanzó a Harry y a la subdirectora cuando ya terminaban de subir las escaleras y estaban delante del despacho.

Dentro estaban Severus Snape, Dmitri Pavelovich y el propio Albus Dumbledore.

—Señor. —Saludó Harry mirando al director. Luego evitó la mirada de Snape e ignoró a Pavelovich con cierto desagrado.

Cuando el Albus se lo permitió, tomó asiento delante del escritorio y esperó a que el resto hablase. El profesor de pociones se veía ligeramente molesto y algo preocupado, mientras que el de defensa contra las artes oscuras sólo balanceaba una pierna desde su confortable silla, esperando a que el director dijese algo.

—Harry, ayer me comentaste algo de un sueño muy curioso donde al señor Malfoy le ocurría algo ¿Recuerdas? —Comenzó Dumbledore cuando McGonagall se hubo colocado tras Harry, agarrando el respaldo de su silla.

El muchacho asintió dudoso. Draco maldijo en voz baja, sin siquiera llamar la atención de Potter.

—¿Ese sueño ocurrió en el Bosque Prohibido?

—Así es, profesor. Pero no se preocupe, fue tan solo un sueño, nada más. —Respondió el chico, dándose cuenta de lo que significaba hacer movilizar a medio profesorado escolar por un simple sueño. —Malfoy no ha ido hoy a clases porque ha tenido una indigestión, me lo dijeron sus compañeros.

Snape alzó una ceja.

—¿Una indigestión? ¿Y se encuentra en su cama en estos momentos?

Harry le miró sabiendo que había una trampa en esa frase. Draco también lo sabía, y estuvo a punto de gritarle a Harry que se callase, pero fue demasiado tarde.

—Sí. Nott me dijo que no quería salir de su habitación.

—Qué extraño. —Comentó el profesor frunciendo sus labios con un gesto desagradable. —Si se ha pasado toda la mañana en su dormitorio ¿Cómo es que cuando fui a buscarle no estaba? ¿Se escondía de mi?

Draco se quedó lívido, Harry simplemente abrió la boca y no supo como cerrarla.

—Potter. —Habló Pavelovich, sin mirar a nadie en particular, observando las paredes llenas de retratos del despacho del profesor. —Iré directo al grano, porque tratando de cubrir a tu compañero no conseguirás nada.

Ante esas palabras la mayoría de los presentes hicieron un gesto incómodo. Todo el mundo sabía cómo se llevaban Malfoy y Harry, era impensable que a uno de ellos se le ocurriese cubrir al otro.

Draco se mordió el labio y se acercó al gryffindor. El hecho de que el auror hablara únicamente significaba su condena.

—Este fin de semana me vi obligado a ir al ministerio a arreglar unos asuntos que no vienen al caso. Por costumbre dejé la mayoría de mis medidores de magia oscura en el castillo, como suelo hacer en todos los lugares donde me albergo, y cuando regresé el domingo descubrí que la noche del sábado se había realizado una enorme concentración de magia oscura dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Como esa magia venía del Bosque Prohibido y ahí hay todo tipo de criaturas, tras hablar con el guardabosque, decidí no darle más importancia de la que tenía. Pero hoy uno de mis mejores alumnos no ha acudido a clases, y el director me ha hablado de un sueño poco tranquilizador en el que tu veías cómo asesinaban al mismo alumno que hoy falta y que no ha aparecido por Hogwarts durante tres días. Sábado. Domingo. Lunes. —Dijo lentamente, recalcando cada palabra.

Draco tragó fuerte. Harry apretó nervioso la túnica que de alguna forma había llegado a su mano.

—¿Magia oscura? —Preguntó al fin.

—Bueno. Realmente no era magia oscura. Era magia caótica. ¿Sabes qué es eso?

Harry negó y Snape hizo un sonido exasperado, sentía que estaban perdiendo el tiempo, así que decidió responder él antes de que el tranquilo auror abriese la boca.

—Es magia antigua, Potter. Es la magia concentrada. "Caótica" muestra desorden, no implica maldad de por sí, pero sí suele conllevar unos daños irreparables depende de quien lo use. La magia caótica es la más difícil de manejar y la más peligrosa de todas.

Harry asintió, digiriéndolo todo lentamente, y bajó la mirada, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos. Draco dejó balancear su cuerpo mientras medía el daño de las cosas. Tenía que conseguir tiempo de donde fuese. Sólo un poco más, tan sólo hasta la noche, y seguramente conseguiría regresar a su cuerpo. Únicamente una tarde más.

Se acercó a Harry y posó su mano sobre el hombro del chico, concentrándose en ser sentido, y pareció hacer efecto, puesto que éste dio un repentino respingo y miró a su derecha, unos centímetros más arriba de donde estaba Draco.

—Pero mi sueño no tiene nada que ver. —Volvió a decir. —Tengo la certeza de que se encuentra bien.

Pavelovich alzó una ceja, sonriente, luego se giró hacia Harry.

—¿A sí? ¿La certeza? ¿Igual de que tienes la certeza de que tu sueño no fue una visión?

—Potter, no tenemos tiempo para certezas o no. Simplemente levántate y condúcenos adonde sea que tuviste el sueño. —Acortó Snape levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba sentado Harry.

El chico obedeció poniéndose en pie, viendo que el Director también lo hacía así.

—Entonces vamos. Ya decidiremos más tarde si Harry tenía razón o no. —Declaró Dumbledore con una sonrisa que trataba de ser tranquilizadora.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros. Le daba igual conducirles al bosque porque estaba seguro de que no encontrarían nada, pero no era verdad, Draco sabía que sí que lo encontrarían. Volvió a concentrarse en poner ambos brazos sobre los hombros de Potter y presionar en ellos, tratando de detenerle.

—¡Espera, Potter! Esto no tiene sentido. No les lleves. Terminarás llevándote un castigo. —Exigió desesperado. El miedo recorrió su cuerpo cuando descubrió que Dumbledore, Pavelovich y Snape se ponían tensos repentinamente. Le habían oído, no había duda, Harry no se había dado cuenta, pero él sí. —No hay nada en el bosque. —Declaró como si fuese la verdad más verídica jamás dicha, pero a cada palabra que decía más seguro estaba de que se condenaba.

—¿Señor Malfoy? —Snape dio un paso al frente, hacia donde estaba Potter, mirando muy cerca de donde estaba Draco.

La subdirectora, única que no parecía haber escuchado nada, observó a su compañero como si tuviese cuatro ojos. Iba a decir algo cuando Pavelovich intervino.

—¿Desde hace cuanto que esa voz se ha puesto en contacto contigo, Potter?

Harry se dio la vuelta, asombrado.

—¿La voz? ¿Se refiere a Malfoy? Esta mañana. —Admitió avergonzado. —Más o menos en la clase de Pociones.

Snape le lanzó una mirada de odio, y Harry trató de hacer como que no se había dado cuenta. Pavelovich era el único que observaba el asunto con gravedad.

—No le escuche. —Le advirtió para sorpresa de todos, incluso de Dumbledore. —No es el señor Malfoy. Y si la voz no quiere que vayamos al bosque, significa que tenemos que ir al bosque.

—¿Pero qué tonterías dice? —Malfoy rugió enfadado.

Odiaba a ese hombre, y le tenía miedo, demasiado miedo, pero en ese momento no estaba para amilanarse. Si iban al bosque estaba perdido.

—Soy Draco Malfoy, puedo probarlo. ¿Me oyen?

—No le escuches. —Repitió Pavelovich tomando a Harry del hombro y haciéndole una seña a Dumbledore, para que cerrasen todos los oídos. —Es un espíritu convocado por el caos. No es maligno ni peligroso, pero su única misión es llamar al desorden. Vámonos.

—¡Eh! ¡Esperen! ¡Snape! ¡Severus! —Llamó desesperado mientras todos bajaban por las escaleras, incluido McGonagall, la cual le preguntaba entre susurros al director qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. —¡Potter! Tú sabes que yo soy yo. ¡Diablos! ¡Por las doce concubinas de Merlín!

Snape torció el gesto con asco y Harry se erizó. Pavelovich sonrió. Usando ese vocabulario tan sólo iba a hacer que confiasen menos en él.

—Háganme una pregunta. Díganme lo que quieran. Póngame a prueba. ¡Severus, sabes que yo jamás te mentiría directamente!

Seguían pasando por los corredores de Hogwarts, todos en silencio, escuchando a Malfoy pero ignorándole. Harry de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás, buscando al chico, confuso, pero entonces el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras le daba un apretón afectuoso en el hombro y le hacía volver a mirar al frente.

—Severus, el año pasado te regalé una Cromatias Soñadora por navidad ¿Te acuerdas? ¿Cómo voy a saber eso si no fuese yo Draco?

Dmitri Pavelovich se volvió hacia el profesor de pociones y llamó su atención.

—¿Ha estado antes en el bosque prohibido? —Le preguntó desviando su atención de Draco.

Snape trató de ignorar la voz sin cuerpo y hacer caso al hombre.

—Sí. Más de una vez.

—¿Cree que necesitaremos la ayuda del guardabosque?

—¡Director! —Draco cambió de persona, dirigiéndose a Dumbledore, que le explicaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo y todo lo que estaba diciendo el rubio a la profesora McGonagall. —Pienso denunciarle a mi padre. Le aseguro que le meteré en tantos problemas que tendrá que renunciar a su puesto y…

—¡Oh! —Se rió el hombre mirando a la mujer que tenía al lado. —Realmente lo hace muy bien. Ahora mismo me está amenazando. Todo un Malfoy, sí señor. Estos espíritus cada vez son más inteligentes.

—¡Será viejo senil! Le juro que en cuanto despierte le voy a meter ese maldito humor por donde…

—Bueno, ahora se está pasando, —Continuaba el hombre. —Está perdiendo la compostura como ningún Malfoy haría. —Luego se giró hacia donde estaba Draco. —Te recomiendo que cuentes hasta diez. Si vuelves a tu línea principal parecerás más Draco Malfoy. ¡Animo, muchacho! Sé lo que es pasar años de aburrimiento, no te culpo por tus bromas, pero yo que tu iría a otra parte. Aquí pierdes el tiempo. ¿Sabes? En este castillo también tenemos otro espíritu como tú. Se llama Peeves…- Y el hombre siguió hablando y hablando mientras Draco gritaba, perdía la compostura, se tiraba de los pelos, llamaba a Snape, a Harry, a todo el mundo, maldecía y juraba por todo lo maldecible y jurable que existía, incluso por lo inexistente, pero con quien único no se atrevió a meterse fue con el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, el cual seguía sonriendo mientras entraban en el bosque prohibido.

Cuanto más se acercaban al lugar del ritual, más nervioso se ponía Draco, y hablaba más de la cuenta.

—¡Potter, no lo hagas! —Gimoteaba agarrándose sin éxito a las mangas de la túnica del chico. —Si les enseñas eso me vas a matar. Potter, es magia antigua. Me matarás ¿Comprendes? No les lleves. ¡POTTER! —Esta vez todos se miraron incómodos, hasta el director, el cual se olvidó de bromear con el supuesto espíritu y prefirió poner una mirada seria.

—Tranquilo, Potter. —Susurró Pavelovich. —Ya le he dicho que estos espíritus son mentirosos por naturaleza. Dirán y harán lo que sea. No los creas.

Harry asintió tragando saliva. De fondo Draco gimoteaba, se retorcía las manos, lloraba, suplicaba, imploraba y juraba mil promesas en vano. Nada impidió que los profesores llegasen al claro del bosque donde una piedra teñida de sangre guardaba el cuerpo pálido, cortado, herido y maltratado de Draco Malfoy.

Al verlo, Harry se dejó caer de rodillas. Snape corrió al lado de su alumno a verificar que estaba muerto. Minerva trató de prestarle ayuda a Dumbledore, pero él la apartó con una fuerza poco común en un hombre de su edad y siguió los pasos del profesor de pociones. Pavelovich observó a Harry y luego echó un vistazo a todo lo que había a su alrededor, entonces, tras comprobar que no había magia oscura cerca, se acercó al resto.

Draco se echó al lado de Harry y siguió llorando, desesperado, ya sin esperanzas para sí mismo.


End file.
